Weight Of The World
by Niknakz93
Summary: The first time I met Eric Northman, it was on the run from the place I called home. But that was a thousand years ago now when we were children, and things can, and do change in a thousand years. Especially when it's love. Eric/OC and some Eric/OC/Godric
1. 918 BC

**Weight Of The World**

_"The lights and sounds_

_Oh God this is such a mess_

_And it's like our world_

_But we're the last ones left_

_And the hair it stands_

_On the back of our necks_

_And I swear it shows_

_Heaven must be just like this." _

-Angels&Airwaves-Heaven-

xXx

* * *

><p><em>The hunter and his young son stepped through the darkening forest now, not a single sound coming from the gloom, neither animal nor bird. Ice like eyes scanned the familiar landscape of their Scandinavian home.<em>

_There was a flutter now, and the father flung out an arm, stopping his son in his tracks before he stepped on a stick, alerting their quarry to their advance._

_"You check before you step, Eric." he said in their native language with hard eyes, and the boy of fifteen nodded. "Yes Father." but their attention was aroused when another snap that the boy didn't cause, and the father raised his spear with an iron head, assessing the situation. They had been tracking a deer that had wandered from the rest of the herd for the best part of six hours, and night was falling- the kill would have to be soon, or risk going hungry._

_But for the young boy who was on his second true hunt, he often forgot the rules of the forest his father had taught him all his life. The boys father, chieftain of their settlement, raised his head from the low crouch he was in saw the deer now picking at some moss at the bottom of a dark tree, oblivious to the hunter now stalking it, the son hanging back and watching his father rise, spear poised, then as he threw it with deadly precision and hit the deer in the side._

_Eric started forwards now as his father did so, then watched as he ended the dear with his knife to the neck, then sat down with a sigh and big grin beside it._

_"Well done." Eric grinned now, sitting down next to his father who chuckled and put an arm around his young sons shoulder for a moment, then said. "No Son, your tracking is why we succeeded."_

_There was nothing that could have made the boy feel more proud at that moment than his fathers praise._

_The father glanced up at the sky now, then deemed it too dark and dangerous, even for a great warrior like himself, to travel by foot through pitch black darkness where wolves and other monsters roamed._

* * *

><p><em>A little while later, the fire was lit to scare away the beasts and some deer was cooking on a spit above the flames. The pair were silent, the only sound was the fire crackling and the sounds of the night. The flames were dancing and sending out long shadows, the boys ragged honey blonde hair looking amber in the light of the tongue of flames.<em>

_But then a snap echoed through the woods, too close for comfort and the effect was instant; the pair lept up, weapons poised and staring into the darkness, fully alert._

_There was movement now, and the young boy frowned as he saw a girl his own age stumble through the woods, something that looked suspiciously like blood dripping down the side of her face from her hair that looked dark in the light. She was dressed in a rather ripped, bloodstained and dirty dress, but that was it. Her feet were bare._

_Erics father lowered his spear only a fraction as the girl stopped before them, shivering in the night air and eyes wide. He now called. "Who are you? What happened?"_

_The girl carried on shivering, but then raised a hand and pointed somewhere behind them, eyes growing ever more wider. Eric frowned, then turned, only to jump out the way as a wolf lept through the trees towards him, a snarl echoing through the area. But it seemed to be alone, and as Eric glanced once more at the girl, she seemed frozen on the spot, unable to move from fear or cold. _

_Silently now, the wolf started forwards and he raised his own spear, eyes narrowing- if there was one, more would be here soon enough. The wolf went for him now, and he raised the spear automatically, falling over backwards onto the earthy ground, the wolf pinning him down, but not intentionally- the spearhead was protruding from its back, crushing him._

_"Eric!" he heard now, the wolf pulled off him, his chest heaving and hurting from the weight of the beast. He was pulled up now, then his father said hurriedly. "Are you ok?"_

_"Yes Father." was all he could say, rather dazed, and he saw over his fathers shoulder, he saw the girl still stood there, but now he was let go and his father said hurriedly._

_"There will be move. We need to move."_

_"What about her?" Eric asked now, picking up his leather clad shield and looking at the girl who still hadn't moved. His father was silent, then walked over and asked her._

_"Where do you hail from?"_

_She muttered something back now, and Eric understood- it was on their land, and from what she had added, the place had been well and truly ransacked, everyone dead._

_Wolves? Or something more?_

* * *

><p><em>The girl was taken with them now as they hurried through the darkness of the forest, the creatures hooting and telling their disapproval of the flame lit torches that was held as they ran, from wolves or other monsters.<em>

_The trio ran for hours, only stopping once or twice for water from the stream going through the forest, but only for a few minuets before they set off once more, the girl hardly able to keep up with the hunter and his son._

_When they arrived through the deep forest and back to their home at dawn by the coast, the smoke rising from the longhouses was their indication that they were back without losing a limb, but, regretfully, no deer._

_That wolf had ruined everything for their hunt._

_The girl hadn't said a single word during their run, and Eric was curious as to how she came to be so deep into the woods on her own. _

_As they returned to their own longhouse, their dog started barking and ran forwards, colliding into Eric, demanding to be petted before he stepped into the house. _

_The girl just stood a little way from the door, then Eric turned and frowned, finally able to see her properly in the new light. She was tall, but not as tall as him. Her hair was a deep raven black, and it fell almost to her hips in blood matted waves. Her eyes were dark, but he could seen the flecks of blue in them, indicating that they were the same color as the midnight sky when they were littered with stars._

_"What is your name?" he asked now, and she was silent, but then said quietly. "Freyr."_

_That amused Eric- named after their gods. An important one of the Vanirs too._

_"What is yours?" she asked now, and he replied. "Eric."_

_She finally managed a smile now, then nodded. "A pleasure to meet you."_

* * *

><p>I woke up now from my dream of the past, a hand raising to my even longer raven hair as I sat up, hearing a snort from the other side of the room, then looked over and saw a bare foot hanging from the bed, the rest of the person under the wolf fur covers fast asleep. To be honest, I was surprised he was here after that midwinter feast the previous night, the two pretty girls sat either side of him, a look on his drunk face that indicated that I was going to be alone in my room as he vanished somewhere with them.<p>

As I passed, he poked his tousled honey head out and mumbled. "Freyr, go get me some water."

"Do it yourself lazy." was all I said back, and he growled, slumping back into his bed, yanking the covers back over his head.

We were both nineteen now, and many things had changed since my home was torn apart by wolves, my family too. I just ran as fast and far as I could through that forest...

Erics father, the Jarl, or chieftain of the area took me in, raising me as if I was related by blood. But unlike the other women in the settlement, I had shown great capacity for wielding a spear, and pretty soon, Eric wasn't the only new person in the family who was being taught the ways of a hunter.

Much to his great annoyance that females couldn't fight, but my new father overrode him, and trained us both.

Eric had gotten over it now, my brother and friend.

* * *

><p>I gave in and got some water for Eric now, first glancing outside at the fresh snowfall- at least someone was going to be happy, Eric loved the snow.<p>

"Eric-" I said now, prodding his form, and he groaned, sitting up, looking bleary eyed, but then he took the rough wooden cup and thanked me, shifting over so I could sit down next to him on the bed that also doubled as a table without the furs laid out on it.

"I should be calling you Loki, not Freyr with all your tricks." He now told me with that smirk I knew so well, and I scoffed. "Loki huh? I'm not a man."

"Father often wishes you are." Eric retorted, then got up, making me roll my eyes and avert them from him as he walked over to where his clothes were on a stool in the corner of the room. Not before I'd seen near enough everything- only he could get away with walking around buck naked in this place. I would never, ever try that. Much less before Eric.

But then again, he was eighteen, still a child I was sure. Always trying to prove to his father that he was capable of taking over him.

"It's been snowing, by the way." I told him now as he dressed in his nearly completely brown attire, then pulled the warm fur cloak around him and said. "It has? Well it is winter."

"Never (!)" I growled, pulling on my own furs and started to plait my hair, but I could never get the hang of it, so Eric sighed and sat behind me, taking my hair in his hands and started to do it himself, much better than I ever could, and that amused me so very much; a young man could plait better than a female.

"What a girl you are Erica." I chuckled now as he finished, and I stood up, pulling on the thick warm furs myself.

This was family now, in a violent, bloody way I suppose.

* * *

><p><strong>An idea that's been stewing away in the depths of my brain for quite some time, so, I hope you all like this newest little take on our favorite vampire Vikings start in life. Reviews are very much loved and I hope to continue if enough people want me to:) <strong>


	2. Blood Ties

It reminded me so very much of when I was younger and just joined Erics clan of sorts when we were running through the snow barefooted, Eric himself as he ran ahead, laughing at me as I complained about my feet that were so cold they felt like falling off.

"Come on coward!" he called, smirking as if we were fifteen again, not eighteen- nineteen.

I stopped for a moment to gather up a freezing handful of snow, then lobbed it at him, hitting the back of his blonde head hard and he tripped over.

"Ha-!" I yelled triumphantly, then ran over as he stood up, more than drenched in white snow- but it was always his favorite. Even when he was in his twenties, he would probably run around in the snow like a child.

"I give in." he finally said with a growl, and I grinned devilishly- success!

We made our way home now, me trying to shove him into another snowdrift that covered our home of fields and forests, the way the North always was.

* * *

><p>Mother wasn't too happy when we got back, and she fussed over our feet being nearly blue, but she could never make her mark when telling us off.<p>

We just tried to stop ourselves laughing as she did so.

"Freyr, could you go to the hall and ask Aminta if the mead is ready?" Mother asked me now, and I nodded- women were the head of the household in this day and age, and, even though I was treated as a male warrior, son of their leader, my adopted father, I was still a woman and expected to help.

"Of course Mother." I said with a smile, then grabbed my leather shoes of sorts and pulled them on, wrapping the furs tighter around me as I walked out into the village, the snow starting to softly fall once more, and the sky was indicating that more was to come.

_"Freyr!"_

I turned now and saw Eric run up and say. "Can I come with you?"

"Did I even have the choice to say no?"

"No, you didn't." he chuckled, then walked beside me as we started the little trek to the top of the hill where the hall where we held the feasts, the honoring of our gods and celebrations. A middle aged woman named Aminta was the keeper, and she stayed there, her husband killed by wolves the last spring. She had never really ventured out after the death of her husband... and I was sorry for her. She was such a bright and kind woman too, and, with a flair of making the sweetest mead, the men were already setting their sights on her.

But she refused each ones advances, very unusual in our kind of community.

The snow was slippery under our feet as we walked up the hill, and Eric had to grab me a few times before I ended up falling backwards. It didn't matter where I was, he was always there to catch me.

The hall was larger than our home, the doors made rather crudely, but effective all the same at keeping the cold out, and warm in. I could see through the hole in the stone that Aminta was cooking something, for smoke was rising from the roof.

"Aminta?" I called now, and a moment later, the door was opened and the woman with long russet hair and deep mahogany eyes faced me and smiled. "Freyr, Eric." She walked back inside now, letting us both come in from the cold.

I walked forwards now and asked. "Mother would like to know-"

"If the mead is ready?" Aminta chuckled, and I nodded. She sighed, then said. "Not long now, it will be ready for tonight. I give her my word."

There were footsteps now, and someone else walked into the hall. Urgh, _him._

_Him_ was Daren, the son of the best hunter in the village... next to Father of course. Father was the king you could say. He also liked me... rather alot.

"Freyr!" he smiled now, his longish dark brown hair waving into his emerald eyes. Sure, Daren was a very handsome young man of Eric and I's age, but his advances towards me were getting rather tiring, and, to be honest, I'd rather him just leave me alone. I would never marry him, and if Father did set me up with him, I swore I would run away.

Oh, he never noticed Eric stood next to me, and he did tower over Daren too. That was really disrespectful, and I didn't blame Eric for clearing his throat loudly, making his 'friend' notice him.

"Eric." he said, inclining his head a little, then turned back to me and said. "You are looking beautiful in your cape. What fur is it?"

"Wolf." I replied, the dark, almost black fur warm around me. He knew this, that it was my first kill so very long ago now... but he needed an excuse to talk and make conversation with me.

Huh, pathetic.

"It suits you." he flirted, and Eric smirked widely behind his back, making me sigh and go in a hard edged voice. "Did you want something? We are rather busy."

Daren looked downcast at that, then said morosely. "I apologize, I'll be on my way." he scooted off now, and Aminta chuckled, walking back into the room.

"You should not be so mean to the poor boy. The heart can be a very strange place sometimes."

I chuckled at that. "As I have seen."

* * *

><p>As we made our way home, Eric was still talking about Daren, and how he should hint to Father that he was marriage material.<p>

At that point, I snarled and went to slam him into a tree, but he was faster and grabbed me by my shoulders, going hastily. "Hey-! I'm sorry!"

"You dare even try Eric, and you will never father children. I assure you. Because..." I leaned forwards and growled. "My knife might just _slip _while you sleep. Have I made my point clear?"

"Crystal." Eric said, letting me go straight away- he knew I wasn't joking.

I knew I should have apologized to Eric for threatening to cut his balls of while he slept, especially when I was joking. Good job he valued them more than most things, or I wouldn't have leverage.

"Right, let's go home." I said now, diffusing the situation, and he nodded, staying silent.

When we did get home, Mother was thankful for our errand and gave us an apple each, freeing us for the rest of the day.

We grabbed our bow and arrows now and headed towards the target trees.

"You do know Father will want you to marry soon enough?" I told Eric as we walked, and he chuckled. "I know."

"And you are going to ignore his words?"

"Indeed I am." He smirked, and I chuckled- as if he would give up the freedom of picking up any woman he wanted for just one.

* * *

><p>We stopped before the target trees now, and I set up my bow now, nocking an arrow and aiming at the tree, letting it loose on the central target, getting it bang on. The boy was always my strong point, and I practiced regulary.<p>

Eric nocked his own, letting it go and I smirked as he hit away from the target. Yeah, he never could get it right.

"Do it again." I told him now, and he set it up, and I walked forwards, pushing his elbow up and aligning his hand with it.

"Keep it leveled, your eye at-" I lifted it up. "-this level. And release."

He did so, and hit it bang on.

How embarrassing was it for a man being taught by a woman? Teaching a high standing man, my brother of sorts, how to handle a bow?

Ha, it was funny.

* * *

><p>That night was the midwinter feast that usually went on for a good few days. This was the second, and I was sat outside, listening to the sound of laughter and banter from inside. Most of the men were drunk and playfighting. I couldn't be bothered to join in for once, it usually ended in me getting knocked out... by Eric. He always did play too rough.<p>

And talking about Eric...

_"Freyr?"_

He came out now with a goblet of mead which he offered to me, going. "Aminta's finest?" I took in and had a gulp- it really was quite nice.

"Thanks." I sighed, giving it him back and he asked with a frown. "Something troubling you?"

"Just... thinking." I said truthfully, looking up at the stars that were so very bright in the sky, and I remembered when I was a young girl sitting on my fathers shoulders, him telling me the names of each one.

"What about?" Eric inquired, and I told him.

"Well..." he chuckled, setting down his goblet inside the wooden doorway, then said. "You're too fat for my shoulders, but-" he crouched down, and I grinned, jumping onto his back and he groaned. "Urgh, you really are fat."

I kicked him in the chest as he stood up, grabbing my arms so I didn't fall off. He was just like a horse, but a horses back wasn't so hard.

But he was my bestest friend and brother I could have ever wished for.

But now there was a storm rolling in... in both senses...

* * *

><p><strong>And the next since people seem to be interested:) Hope you like, and I'll continue if people are still interested.<strong>


	3. Kings And Queens

_"Witch! You make our crops fail! Our animals die!"_

_"Demon! Go back to whence you came!"_

_I backed up now as the oldest, most wisest woman in our tribe, our clan walked forwards, her eyes dark and unforgiving. "You will bring death upon us. Upon everything you care for... they will all turn to dust, to ash... it will all die. All of your doing. "_

_What did she mean-? I didn't have a chance to speak, for someone else yelled._

_"She wears the mark of the Beast! Kill her!" _

_All I could do now was look to my mother who stood there in tears, but she didn't stick up for me, never said a word as the locals drove me from their land, my home..._

_I hid for the next few days, stealing food whenever I could, wishing more than anything I could return home... but I was now an outcast, driven out by my own people._

_And who was my father-? That was me... the bastard child of the youngest woman in the village. All she could say was that her daughters father was a monster, not of this world._

_But then one night as I sneaked in for more food, there was an attack. The biggest wolves I had ever seen tore apart the place, leaving it beyond recognizion from the fires. But then they turned into men, and I ran. Ran as far and fast as I could towards the forests where I found a hunter and his young, both beautiful and handsome son._

* * *

><p>Erics dog, a great big one that looked, and probably was, part wolf woke me up, licking my leg.<p>

"Argh-!" I yelled, falling of the bed, and had to push the dog away as he started licking my face. Dogs, so bloody annoying at times. The dream, my past... my true past that I had told no one was still heavy on my mind, and I absentmindedly lifted my arm and pulled back the covering to look at my shoulder- a birthmark of sorts about half the length of my middle finger in the shape of a lightning strike, or crack was there.

Maybe the god of lightning, Thor, had marked me with his hammer (!)

My home thought it the mark of the demons themselves, that I was chosen to destroy everything the Gods had created.

I was no demon, but they obviously thought so and drove me out.

But I still remembered what I saw that terrible night my village was destroyed- I had seen men turn into wolves. Had my eyes been playing tricks on me-?

_"Are you awake? Freyr?"_

Eric was the early bird for today, and I sat up in my bed to see him in the doorway stood in a new pair of trouser things sewn together by his, well... our mother.

"What do you think?" he asked me now, and I chuckled, getting up. "Very dashing. You shall make the maids faint."

"Over exaggerating again are we?" Eric said now, sitting down next to me. I noticed how hard his chest seemed now- that training in the snow really exhausted you, but made you so much more stronger. He was turning from that lanky child into a well defined young man. He would be twenty soon, and I was dreading it-

The age Father said he would take his son with him on battles.

What if Eric got killed-? What if I lost him-? He was so much more than just my brother these days. He was my partner in crime when it came to causing trouble around the village... I cared about him more than he probably realized.

"You look saddened Frey... what's wrong?" he asked me now with a frown on his young face, and I chuckled, getting up. "It does not matter."

"It does." he said stubbornly, grabbing my arm and yanking me back down. This was typical him- always being a controlling dickhead.

"I just feel a little ill today Eric, it s nothing." I swiftly lied, and he nodded. "Get some rest. I'll have mother bring you-"

"No, don't. I just need a little more sleep. That's all." I added, not wanting Mother to start fussing over me like she always did. She loved me as much as Eric, maybe more at times.

To my utter surprise, he got into bed with me, shifting over so his warm arm could pull me closer to him.

"Aren't you adorable (!)" he smirked now, and I kicked his ankle, making him swear.

Yeah, I was more of a boy than girl... and everyone knew it.

* * *

><p>That night was the final feast night, and I was sat alone in the corner with my wooden goblet of beer, taking another little gulp. Eric was sat with a bunch of his friends, laughing and joking away with a cup in his own hand, but then a friend of his knocked the beer out of Erics hand, and Eric let out a snarl that was much like a wolves...<p>

Then again, Eric was more like a predator when he hunted. I'd seen him in action... and he was the most terrifying, but brilliant hunter next to his father I had ever seen.

Erics friend apologized and got him a new one, placating him. I saw Eric start to grin now, and I looked to see him staring at the girl he had had his eye on for quite a while- a pretty blonde maid called Willow that was a year younger.

That was so typical Eric.

It didn't surprise me when he finally did go over, and the pair vanished outside. For some reason I felt jealous- he was free to pick anyone he wanted... I didn't have that choice, and it hurt.

* * *

><p>I started to get rather warm now, and went outside where the snow had stopped for the evening. There was a snap of twigs now, but then I heard giggling and talking. Both voices I recognized- Eric and Willow. As I rounded the corner, I saw her against the wall, legs wrapped around Erics waist and locked at the lips with his hands wandering over Willows body.<p>

With that, I turned away and walked off- I didn't need to witness that. It was bad enough when I had came home from a hunting trip with Father to find him with a maid in my own bed... the cheek of him.

That had took him an entire week to make up for what he had done. But I always forgave him in the end.

"Frye-!" I heard someone call now, and I turned to see Daren walking towards me, looking more than drunk out his face. He walked up to me now and grinned. "Why- don't you look positively delicious."

This was bad, even more so when he grabbed my waist and pushed me against the wall, a hand on my backside. I yelled. "Get off me you bastard!" and kicked him between the legs and he let me go in shock, and I turned away. It wasn't in my nature to run away, but Daren was more than twice my size, and very nearly Erics height.

"Argh-!" I yelled now as he pulled me down by my long ebony hair and sat on me, a growl in his throat.

_"Get your fucking filthy hands off her!"_

I knew that beyond furious yell very well, and Daren was yanked off me, then I heard a snarl and sat up to see Eric pinning him to the snowy and wet floor, and as I looked, he hit Daren in the face and I yelled. "Eric! Stop it now!"

As I went to pull him off, he pushed me back and I landed in the slush with a thump.

The shouts had alerted the others inside, and the adults came out, and the first on the scene was Father, and he yanked his son back by the scruff of his neck and roared.

_"What is going on here-!"_

Eric had a split lip and his eyes were narrowed in hate as he glared at Daren. "He was touching Freyr."

Father looked to me, then back at Daren and demanded of him. "Is this true boy-!"

Daren was silent, and then his father stomped forwards and grabbed his son by his fur cloak and snarled. "You stupid fool! What have you done-!"

He was still silent, and I saw that he had a good few bloodied cuts on his face, and there was mud on his left cheek. His hair was caked in it.

"I apologize." he said to Father now, and he snarled. "It's not me you need to apologize to. I should have you and your family run out of town."

Darens father spoke now, almost pleading. "My leader... please, my son has shamed us, but do not judge us on that."

Eric walked over to me now and ignored everyone else as he asked. "Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine." I told him, and he didn't seem convinced, and Daren was given a look that meant that he was going to have to look over his shoulder for the rest of his life.

Father was still talking to Darens father, Alecto, and he had his head bowed in shame for his sons actions. It was over now, and the son in question was dragged by his neck towards the longhouses, and Alecto could be clearly heard yelling in anger at his son.

Everyone was silent now, and someone called. "Back inside! The mead will not drink itself!"

There was movement and chatter now as they moved inside, and now it was just me, Father and Eric stood outside. Father sighed, then put a hand on his sons shoulder. "Go clean yourself up Son."

Eric nodded in silence, then Father went back inside, leaving me and Eric stood in the cold, snow starting to fall once more, freezing the ground as we stood it felt like.

"Come on-" I sighed now, taking his hand and leading him forward towards our home. Mother was up at the hall I realized as we got in and the fire was burning low. "Sit down." I ordered him now, and he sat down on the stool before the fire, watching me as I threw some more wood onto the embers, and it picked up, throwing Eric into sharp relief.

"Oh Eric..." I sighed, closing my eyes for a moment, then stared at the bloodied lip and one next to his right eye. There was blood down his right cheek and mud was mingled with it. He looked awful.

"Stay." I ordered him, and he did as I fetched a bowl of water and rag, pulling up another stool before him and raised the damp cloth to his cheek and started wiping the blood and mud away.

"I'm going to kill that bastard." he said now as I did the cut next to his eye, and I rolled my eyes. "Eric, don't."

"Why? He hurt you." he growled, and I prodded his bruised cheek, making him close his eye as it twinged. He shut up and premitted me to carry on cleaning him up. Eric was always touchy on the subject of other maids (except the female ones he liked. And I mean liked...) cleaning him up, but I was always one to get on his softer side.

I had finished clearing him up now, and he just watched me with those ice colored eyes of his as I tipped out the bloodied water outside, and as I walked back inside, he was stood up in front of the fire, his usually blonde hair almost looking like it was on fire from the red and orange light.

"I couldn't let you get hurt." he told me now, raising a hand to my cheek and I frowned. "Eric, you're acting weird."

He chuckled, then lent forwards and my eyes widened, but instead of kissing like me as I had expected, his kissed my forehead and said against my skin. "You should get some sleep."

Eric left the house now and into the night where the snow was falling thicker and faster than ever.

All I could do was stare after him as he vanished-

That man had so many conflicting thoughts inside that head of his.

* * *

><p><strong>So, getting more interesting now- should be getting even more exciting soon. Reviews are much loved ta.<strong>


	4. No Place Like Home

Four days past, and a mighty snowstorm blew in through the valley, freezing the lakes and proving it difficult to find food and water.

I blamed Eric for the misfortune of getting snowed in- he loved the snow all too much, and now he got too much of a good thing... served him right.

But during our moment of being trapped inside, I was thinking while I watched Eric working on some wood carving, but then he looked up and made me come over.

"Like it?" he asked me now, showing me the little carving that looked like a half done wolf at the moment. "It's beautiful." I smiled, taking it and running a thumb over it, then handed it him back, and he reached behind him and pulled a little leather bag and gave it to me.

"Here-" he said, and I opened it to find more little animal charms on a long thin strip of leather that formed a necklace. There was a dolphin, an eagle, a bear, deer and a spare place for the little wolf to go.

"One for every year you've been with us." he smiled, putting it in my hand. I loved it, it was beautiful, and Eric always was good with his hands and a knife. The detail in the little animals was incredibly accurate, and it was so pretty.

"Wow, Eric... I can't-!" I stuttered, and he snorted. "I found them last night. Thought you might like them."

I nodded, then let him put it around my neck where they hung to the middle of my chest.

"I do." I chuckled, and Eric added. "When I've finished this one, you will have been with us for five years."

_Five years already-? It seemed to have flown by..._

"Thank you. I love it."

Eric leaned forwards and kissed my cheek. "I'm glad you do." then got up and set off into the other room where his father was sat.

His son was only sweet towards me, more harsh towards everyone else.

* * *

><p>When the snow finally allowed us to leave the house, the food supplies had been severly depleted by the bad snowfall. Those words were still ringing in my head... that I would bring misfortune to all that I cared for.<p>

I loved and cared for this home of mine... was I putting it in danger by staying here-?

But there was another situation arising now.

A few days after, I could hear Eric yelling at Father for some reason as I returned home with a few rabbits over my shoulder. What was going on-?

"What's going on?" I asked now, setting the rabbits down on the table, and Father just glared at his son, and Eric rolled his eyes.

"This is no laughing matter Son!" Father snarled now, and then Eric said. "A maid has claimed her unborn child is mine."

"And is it?" I asked, not able to help myself- it probably was. No wonder Father was so angry, he knew as well as I did.

Eric snarled at me now. "No! It isn't! And I know that for sure!"

Father threw up his hands in the air, then left the building, growling under his breath. I turned to Eric now and glared. "What have you done." I said in a low, growly voice, and he yelled. "It isn't mine! I never even had sex with her!"

"Who?"

"Willow, she was a maid-"

"Hang on. Willow?" I said, raising an eyebrow. "I saw you two together outside the last night of the midwinter feast."

Eric nodded, then said defiantly. "Yes, but I never did anything with her. I was too busy pulling Daren off you."

That actually made sense- they didn't even have time, and it was only just over a week ago... it literally couldn't be Erics child.

"I'll tell Father everything." I sighed in defeat, then ran after Father who was stood looking over a snowy outcrop at the wide ocean that never froze, no matter what.

"Freyr." he said as I stood beside him, and he sighed. "Eric is getting so hard to control lately."

I launched into the explanation now about Willows child, that it wasn't Erics, and he listened in silence, then held up a hand at the end. "You speak the truth?" he asked me, and I nodded. "I do. I saw it with my own eyes."

Father nodded, then said. "Willow has some questions to answer. Do you have any idea who the true father may be?"

I shook my head, completely clueless.

Maybe that was what Willow had planned since the beginning- bluffing that it was Erics child just to get taken in by us. How low could she sink to?

"What will you do to her?" I asked Father now, and he chuckled darkly. "She will be leaving the village. How dare her lie about this... her attempt to shame my son!" he snarled at the end, and it sounded so very much like the son in question.

He now chuckled and put a hand on my shoulder. "Sometimes I forget that you are a woman, not a man. You are magnificent with the spear, and even more so with the bow. I thank the Gods for leading you through the forest to us. My second son and child."

I smiled and bowed my head a little. Father kissed my forehead now and said. "Take care of Eric, no matter what happens. Can you promise me?"

"I swear it." I said automatically, and I didn't even need telling- I would always look after him.

That evening, Willow was confronted over her lies over Eric fathering her child, and she admitted that Eric wasn't the father, and this other man in the village was the father. They were both disgraced, and the mans wife left him, taking his young son with her.

The scandal was rife in the village until Father ended it, deeming it over.

Eric still wasn't happy at being accused. He was going to end up ripping that blonde hair of his out soon in frustration.

* * *

><p>Winter was colder than usual, but when the spring finally did arrive, the new bright green shoots springing up through the residue snow. The wild horses returned too when the snow melted completely, and the air warmed up. Things changed...<p>

And had with me too.

When for the first time in so long that the ground was dried out, I sat outside with Erics dog asleep, its head on my lap. And speaking of Eric, he was busy with a new stallion that had been captured, and was trying to break the horse he way his father had taught him. Practice made perfect, and he was damn near perfect.

The midnight colored horse was enclosed in the pen, evidently hating the leather harness of sorts around its head was connected to a tough rope that was in Erics hand as he worked his magic. The horse was snorting and making alot of angry noises, kicking around.

As I watched, the horse calmed down, and I saw Eric step carefully forwards, then jump onto its back, making it rear back and try to throw him off, but he held on, and a few moments later once the beast had calmed down.

He'd done it already, and he grinned at me in triumph- the big headed prick.

Eric beckoned me over now, and I got up, making the dog grumble in annoyance as he lost his pillow- my lap.

"What do you think?" He asked me now, smacking the side of its tough charcoal colored neck, and I chuckled. "He's beautiful."

"Coming?" He asked me now, raising an eyebrow, and I understood, nodding. As I pulled myself up, Eric helping, I grabbed his waist so I didn't fall off.

The newly thawed out forests and fields were so fresh, sparkling and green. Once on a hunting trip, we went on a trek to the mountains of the land next to ours. The Gods were supposed to live at the peak of the mountains through the fog and mist, the rainbow gateway to Asgard where they resided watching over the land.

It had been a beautiful scene to behold that I would remember forever. Eric promised me that in the future, we would trek through the three countires together, one of the countries, Sweden, our own.

I looked forward to it.

We trotted through the land he would be in charge of one day when Father gave it to him in silence. The lakes were wide and sparkling in the sunlight, dancing off the surface like water spirits rejoicing spring.

* * *

><p>When we returned home when the sun was setting, we still hadn't really said a word all day long, more content to listen to nature than each other.<p>

As I sat before my mother while she brushed it through, she said quietly. "How was your day?"

"Me and Eric went out on the new horse." I told her, and she chuckled. "I think Eric forgets that you are a woman, not a man."

I thought about that, then said quietly. "I think so too."

"Do you have something to tell me?" she said now with another little laugh, and I frowned. "Such as?"

She finished brushing my immensely long ebony hair through and said. "Freyr, my love... I've seen the way you look at my son."

"I don't understand." was all I could say, and Mother put her hands on my shoulders. "A womans heart is an ocean of secrets, but this one you cannot hide."

I understood what she meant now, and I closed my eyes and shook my head. "No. You've got that wrong. I don't have feelings for him."

"Mmhmm." She mused and I could hear the tone of her voice- she didn't believe me.

"Even if I did... he doesn't look at me in that way." I told her, indicating to my clothes as well- I didn't dress as a woman, I dressed like a warrior... more like a man with the fur I had on.

"Well... we could change that." Mother said now, standing me up and leaving the room, coming back with a beautiful dress of hers that she had worn when she was younger. It was long, low cut and creamy, white fur around the edges and a little white coat that went with it.

She took my hair now and twisted it around, keeping it there so my face wasn't hidden like it usually was. She darkened my eyes and as I walked out in the dress, she put her hands together and smiled. "You look truly beautiful... and so feminine. Eric won't recognize you."

I chuckled, then as she got ready herself, I put on the necklace Eric had made for me, the little wolf now added to it now he had completed it.

* * *

><p>As we walked to the feast, I felt nervous- I'd never really worn a dress before, and I was betting everyone would laugh at me and I wouldn't be taken a serious warrior anymore.<p>

I saw Eric at the head table with our father, the food all set out. But now he was staring at me as if I was a goddess in the flesh. Father now stood up as I approached, then took my hand and said. "My my Freyr, you look beautiful." I chuckled as he put a hand on my cheek, then looked to Eric who still seemed speechless.

"Hello Eric." I giggled, and he stood up, looking like a child once more from five years ago. "I did not recognize you for a start. You look beautiful."

As Mother sat down next to her husband, she said something in his ear, and he looked up, eyes flicking between us both, then a small smile appeared and he nodded, agreeing to something.

I sat down next to Eric now, and it was like he'd finally realized at last that I was a woman, not a man like he had probably gotten used to.

He'd certainly never looked at me like that before anyway, and we were very nearly twenty now.

When the feast was over for me, I went to head off home and as I walked out, someone took my arm and I saw a familiar grin. Well, I had to look up first.

"Let me-" he smiled, pushing the hair from his eyes as he did so. I chuckled, then nodded. "Thank you good sir."

Eric was far from a 'good sir.'

* * *

><p>When we reached the house, his grin tightened a little. "Wait a moment." he muttered, and I turned to him. "Yes Eric?" I inquired, and turned to him.<p>

"I just wanted to say again that you look beautiful." he smiled, then in one movement, he put a hand on my cheek and kissed me softly for a moment, but it felt like it lasted years. It struck me then that we weren't children anymore, but adults that had to think about the future. We could die tomorrow, or in ten years time. Every moment counted.

"Goodnight Freyr." he said quietly, then turned around and headed back towards the hall, leaving me stood there once more with too many thoughts in my head.

I hoped to whatever gods were listening that this man never changed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the lovely reviews- next will be up later if we get enough interest.<strong>


	5. Taming The Beast

I think from that night one, Eric looked at me in a different way. Well, that I was still the same person, but emotions got added into the mix, and then there was the fact he remembered I was a girl after all.

We didn't talk about that kiss we had shared, but I knew he thought of it everytime he saw me... I could see it in his eyes each and everytime his locked onto my own.

It was a tournament of sorts now, and the sons of the village competed to see who was the best one in battle. Of course, I never entered... but this time I was just for the hell of it.

Of course, the boys laughed and towered over me, saying they would crush me. Yes... but I was faster than them. They were at a disadvantage. I could strike fast and hard, they slugged around as I liked to say.

Eric didn't want me to enter, saying, to my intense and utter annoyance.

"But you might get hurt. You're a wom-"

It was at that point I went to kick him right between the legs, but this time he grabbed it and flipped me over. There was a difference with him- he could strike as hard and fast as I could.

And it was also a test for Eric by his father- if he truly could take over from him when the time came. Eric couldn't afford to lose, and quite literally.

It was quite amusing to see the young men stabbing at each other with staffs instead of spears, their shirts off and muscles rippling as they always did.

The boys probably wished I would do the same, but they could dream. I was content to wear a tan leather garment that covered just about enough of me up.

There were whistles as I walked into the circle, and Father was laughing, shaking his head- he had agreed to let me compete... because he didn't think I could win.

These men needed to be taught a lesson big time.

* * *

><p>I stood with the others competing now, and Ryan, one of Erics friends who also had blonde hair said to me with a grin. "You know you won't win Freyr."<p>

"We'll see." I smirked, deliberately hitting him with my hair as I moved off towards the new gap in the crowd.

Eric was walking towards me now from the arena, the victor as per usual. He never lost a single battle, no matter their age or size.

"Shall I be fighting you?" he asked me now with a smirk, setting his staff down next to him. I nodded and smirked myself. "Not just fighting me, losing to me."

"Loser talk." He said, then clapped my shoulder as he moved off, leaving me to fight against some young man I didn't know. But he was very easy to beat.

Erics words soon came to fruitation, and it ended up with me and him in the final, and Father was watching intriguingly, as if thinking about something serious that would affect us all.

"I'm not going easy on you." he smirked as he stood before me, and I raised an eyebrow. "Likewise 'brother.'"

He went for me now, but I cleanly dodged and smacked him hard on the back of the head with my staff, making him yell. "Ow! Bitch!"

"That's me love." I teased, waving my staff at him, and we started up again. He did succeed in hitting me on the back of the legs, and his friend Marco called with a laugh. "Careful! She probably bites!"

I 'accidentally' landed on him when I fell over.

We went on longer than the others, and I had seen a few openings in which I could take Eric down. He may have been so very much taller than me, but it also gave him away when he moved.

But if I won... would Father start to think of me taking over instead of Eric? That was impossible... but the way Father was watching made me realize- he was considering it. No, this wasn't my role. It was Erics. He'd worked so very hard for it as well... he deserved it.

Eric managed to grab me now, and I could easily trip him over, but I let him push me to the floor and pinned me down, chest heaving as he said. "I win."

Of course, the boys were going to laugh at me for losing, but I didn't really mind. This was a decider of the future, and that was his. Not my own.

"Oh?" I grinned now and flipped us over, my staff at his neck. "You should keep your guard up. The enemy wouldn't be as kind as I am."

Eric chuckled, shaking his head a little in disbelief, then I got off him and pulled him up.

Even though he had won, I saw accusation in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Later that night when I was laid out in my wolf fur bed, feeling rather battered and bruised with my eyes half closed, I heard footsteps, then-<p>

_"Why did you let me win?"_

I turned over now and sat up to see Eric stood there, looking accusingly at me once more.

"What are you talking about?" I asked innocently, and he chuckled, shaking his head. "I know you Frey. I know your moves and how you think in fights... there was at least four openings you could have taken. Why didn't you?"

"I didn't see them." I lied, getting up, but a moment later and walking over to the side where my cup of water was.

"You never were any good at lying Freyr. Just... tell me why." he asked now, and I turned with a sigh. "Because of Father. Because of everyone watching."

"So?"

"Eric... you know Father needs someone to take over, don't you?"

Eric looked confused, but then nodded. "What does that have to do with anything?"

I laughed at his ignorance, then said. "He's been considering me too. Haven't you seen him looking, watching us fight like that?"

Realization hit him now, and he just said. "But... no offence Frey, but I'm his son. I'm the heir. No one else."

"I'm just saying." I sighed, going to lie back down, but he stopped me and said.

"Thank you."

A small smile escaped me at that, and I shrugged. "What else was I supposed to do?"

"Take up Fathers offer?" he said seriously and I laughed at that. "I've no idea what to do with controlling a group of Viking idiots. You, the other young men and your friends are impossible well and truly."

Eric laughed at that, for I spoke the truth. But now he asked, and hesitantly for the first time ever.

"Have you... thought about the other day?"

I knew what he meant straight away, and I looked away for a moment- I had been... but he didn't need to know about that.

"No." I lied, and he chuckled. "You're lying again."

"No I'm not." I laughed, and I was silenced instantly as he took my face in his hands, then said quietly. "I love you Freyr."

All I could do was blink in surprise at that- Eric wasn't the kind of guy that handed out the truth about how he was feeling. He kissed me once more now, lifting me up onto the low bed so he reach me better, since I was small, I was almost leveled with him now.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. I didn't view him as a potential lover, but from the way he was kissing me back, he obviously did.

"Eric, stop..." I said now, pulling away. He frowned at me now. "Why?"

I tried to push him away, but he was much stronger than me, and I said. "We're near enough brother and sister."

"Not by blood. We're not family." he told me now, and that hurt me when he said we weren't family.

Eric realized too and groaned. "I didn't mean it like that. Freyr..."

"I know." I nodded, then let him kiss me again, arms going around my waist, and he made me jump as he pushed me onto the bed, grinning and brushing the hair from my face as he kissed my nose and said. "You are the best thing to ever happen to this village. To me."

"Big words for you." I chuckled and he cocked his head. "How so?"

"I'm not one of your one nighters Eric. Actually, you're not going to get that far."

That devilish grin was all he needed to do, then he kissed up my neck and said. "I have my ways."

"I bet you do." I giggled as he pretended to bite at my neck, then said. "I'm leaving for Denmark to fight tomorrow."

"What-!" I almost yelled now, and he sighed. "Don't be like this. I'll be fine."

"Why can't I come?" I whined, not wanting to let him go now that that day had finally arrived. Eric chuckled at that, then kissed me for a moment before saying. "Because it's dangerous. And Father wont risk the danger of you getting killed. And I agreed. You're staying here with Mother."

"I refuse to accept that." I hissed and he sighed once more, a thumb on my cheek. "I asked him about this."

"About-?"

"Whether I could love you. And he agreed to it. He thinks it's good for both of us." He rolled his eyes at the end, and he wasn't the only one.

As he started on my neck once more, I asked quietly. "How long are you leaving for?"

Eric didn't say anything to that, and I guessed correctly no doubt- a good while. Father had left for an entire year before...

That couldn't happen again could it-?

"I don't know. Six months or so Father told me." Eric finally said, and I felt a wave of sadness go through me. "Don't go. Stay here please?" I asked him now, but he put his head on my chest, probably listening to my heart once more. He always did have a habit of doing that.

"Frey, you know my answer. I see no point in saying it outloud." he just said in that clipped, hard voice of his. I sighed and put my arms around him now, head on his blonde one. "I hate you sometimes." I said now against it, and he chuckled. "Likewise."

I lay there with him all night, neither of us saying a single word. The silence spoke louder than anything we could say, and I was surprised- I had been expecting him to try to get me out my clothes, but he didn't. Although, I knew when he came back (I refused to think about 'if') I was in trouble. He was going to pin me down then.

At some point during the night, I nodded off.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up feeling morose, and I wasn't the only one. Mother didn't want her husband to leave again, even more so her son.<p>

Eric did play the idiot when it was time to head up to the boats, making me jump onto his back like I did when I was younger. It was fun trying to strangle him.

The massive longboat was ready by the time we got there, and Eric and his father were the one of the last few to board. I was set down now, and I picked up the new metal helmet of his and stared at my reflection- so much for being a baddass. I was nearly in tears.

Eric crouched down a tad now so he was level with me, then he sighed. "Stop worrying."

I nodded, then kissed him passionately before the whole boat and my 'parents.' They didn't seem surprised, but from the jeers Erics friends were sending at us, he was going to have to put up with them laughing about what they had seen. Jealous bunch. None of them had a woman waiting for them.

So up theirs.

"Hurry and be careful yeah?" I asked him quietly now, and he said. "I'm no fool Frey."

"You are. You're frostier than the mountains in winter to everyone else."

"Hmm, fair point." he smirked, then kissed me briefly before tapping his head, and I slammed the helmet on with a smirk, making him scowl as I probably gave him a headache.

Mother put her arm around my shoulder and hugged me, saying quietly. "They'll be fine. You wait, six months you'll find them back on this beach."

"I hope." I muttered, then ran over to Eric as we went to get on, and I took of the other necklace I wore, one with a wolf fang on the end of it and put it around his own. He didn't say anything, but merely gave me that half smile of his and got on.

I went back to Mother now and watched morosely as the ship sailed off, and I could no longer tell which figure was Eric.

Guess the waiting game began well and truly now...

* * *

><p><strong>And the next one I've fished from the depths of my laptop- hope you like and reviews are very much loved.<strong>


	6. Every End Has A Beginning

Two months passed now...

Then five...

Six...

A whole year...

And yet no one had returned.

It was spring once more now, and everything was green once more. The fields were one stretch of grass, and the forests were in bloom. Winter hadn't been as harsh this time to us, and we had enough food saved up to last us a while, but when seven months gone came, I started hunting deer to help us with the food supply.

It was hard times without the men, and everyone was showing it.

It was almost a month past the year mark now when I was thinking to myself that I was now twenty one. Eric had left before our birthdays, and now another had past... two of them.

Like the others, I had been keeping myself busy with making a new house for myself and, maybe, Eric. It was mainly stones, but lined with wood and moss inside that kept it warm.

Now the house was complete, and it was a pretty good job I had to admit. Simpler than Mother and Fathers longhouse, but essentially the same.

* * *

><p>Near midday, I was sat on the hill staring out at the horizon for the sign of sails like I did everyday, but there was nothing... nothing at all.<p>

No Eric.

Most people thought them all dead by now, and I was trying not to listen to their theories on the ship sinking, fire that had destroyed them all... that they'd lost and been slayed.

But Eric had promised me he would be back, and I trusted him. Trusted him with my life. To others, he was more or less a spoilt brat that got everything as soon as he wanted it. That being a prince of sorts to our father made him invincible... that he was rather arrogant and hardheaded.

Well, they were mostly right. But they just didn't know his good and sweet side. Even the most bloodthirsty of men had a softer side... this I knew for sure from experience with Eric.

A total bastard when you first met him, but chip away the hard surface and he could be a rather nice man. Man. When he came back, he was going to be twenty one too. Would he have changed-? Probably... that hair of his grew like a girls I liked to joke. I'd plaited it once when he was fast asleep, drunk out his face.

I had to leg it when he found out what I'd done the next morning.

I'd have given anything to see that stupid, arrogant face of his again at this moment...

* * *

><p>It was later that night when I was lying in bed that that damned dog of Erics started barking, and I picked up my blade, ready and poised to ram it into an intruder.<p>

As I got up and went outside, the dog shut up and I grabbed the stick with a cloth around and put it into the dying embers of the fire and it set alight.

The forest was dark as I walked through, light in one hand and blade in the other.

Not a single bird or animal was making a sound as I passed through the clearing and made my way towards the hill. Yes, it was dangerous at night... but if Eric was dead... who cared to be honest.

A sound did reach my ears now, and it was voices. Male voices.

I froze and flaming torches like my own met my eyes. Then I heard the ocean... the sound of a sail.

Could it be-?

As I ran to the top of the hill, I was proven correct- the longboats were there. Only one or two missing... and one one them floating there was Fathers bigger one.

The crowd headed up the beach now towards the settlement, and I couldn't help myself as I yelled. "Eric!"

There was no reply, and I sped down the side of the hill, my torch losing its heat and light as I dropped it. I was plunged into darkness, but I was following the light of the other fires.

There were men missing, and Daren was one of the survivors... but his father wasn't by the looks of it. I watched them go by now, grinning at me the ones I knew well, but none of them stopped. Father did stop however to embrace me for a moment, but then left.

He hadn't mentioned his son... where was Eric-?

Was he dead? No... that couldn't be true.

Tears sprang to my eyes now as the cold wind wafted over me. All this waiting...

There was a bang now back at the boats, and I saw a figure jumping down, throwing something back inside. The figure was very tall, and as he walked towards me, I recognized him.

I didn't move or say a word as he walked up to me, taller than ever now as he stopped and said quietly. "Didn't I tell you not to worry?"

There was so many things I wanted to do him at that second- kiss him, slap him, hug him. Push him onto the ground and do them all to him sounded pretty good too.

"You know how stupid I am." I said quietly, then let him pick me up so he could kiss me without bending down. It was only brief, but said so much more.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he carried me home. Well, the new one when I told him.

* * *

><p>The torches were all lit now, and I finally got to look at him properly... and I was shocked by what I saw. He was taller like I had first thought, and his hair was longer too, just on his shoulders in a golden wave... I was taking a knife to that in the morning. He was more adult looking, a rougher and tougher edge to him that left no traces of that young man he had left as. But his eyes were always the same ice blue that reminded me of the ice that came floating by in the ocean in winter.<p>

"Goodness..." I had to mutter, and he frowned. "You got smaller."

"You got taller." I retorted, and he smirked. "Still our Tiny Freyr."

I nodded, then went to snap something back, but Eric put a finger over my lips to shush me, then leaned down and kissed me once more. We found ourselves in the bedroom now, clothes falling to the floor and I was noticing the cuts and bruises Eric had all over his body. Some were old, but a few were more recent.

There was a big and old one on his chest that I noticed, like he'd been hit with something heavy. Why couldn't it have been me? That would have been a sight to behold.

Before long, we were both naked on the bed, but Eric was content to just pull the fur covers over us and pull me into his arms. He was beyond exhausted no doubt, and I wasn't surprised- when was the last time he actually got enough sleep? Not in the last month anyway.

We just went sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I was thinking it all a dream that Eric and the others were back, but where I heard a light snore, I realized it wasn't, and he was fast asleep next to me, most of his face hidden by his long blonde hair.<p>

As I got up, there was movement and he sat up, watching me in silence as I grabbed my clothes and pulled them back on. "You could have left them off." he said conversationally, and that dark smirk was back. I went to throw his own clothes at him now, but realized they were pretty much bloodstained and destroyed, so I got the other ones I had from a year ago... and they mercifully still fit him.

But one thing first...

"Sit." I told him now, setting the stool outside, waving my short but rather sharp blade at him. He groaned. "Oh, come on-!"

_"Sit!"_

He scowled, but sat down, giving me a good chance to see how long his hair was. I tutted at its length, then marked a place that was in the middle of his neck.

Eric wasn't at all happy when I started cutting the hair away, and I showe long the bits in my hand were- very long.

"Sit still Erica." I hissed as he fidgeted, and I yanked on the hair I was cutting. He snarled at me for that, but stayed still.

It was that or I scalp him.

When I was done, he looked much more like a man and less like a woman, but he was still scowling and pouting away, so I told him. "Good luck tonight if you keep that up, because it won't be me you're sleeping with, and we certainly won't be doing anything together."

He shut up at that. Good call.

Life kinda got back to normal now, and the next night he soon got me into bed. Oh it had been well worth waiting for, the best night of my entire life.

* * *

><p>The years seemed to pass rather quickly now, and when we both turned twenty eight, our mother announced she was having another child, Erics baby sister when she was finally born almost a year later, it was like nothing could destroy our family by the time we were thirty...<p>

Except maybe the thing that had destroyed my own, true family...

Dark times and clouds were rolling in.

* * *

><p><strong>Bring on the vampires and werewolves next chapter at last next one! Hope you like and review. <strong>


	7. Death Comes On Swift Wings

It was Autumn, very near to Winter when everything we ever knew ended, and another life began.

The sound of a dog in the village was what woke me up that morning, and I sighed, closing my eyes for a moment. It shut up now, and I got out of bed to get dressed and start on a few things I needed to do. Fix that hole in my dress was one of them.

_"Where do you think you're going?"_

I chuckled, then turned and stood in the doorway to face the other figure in the bed. "And why is that?" I inquired as he stood up and walked over to me, so very much taller than myself as usual.

Many things had changed in about eight years, but we weren't married. The arguments that we had were enough to put off anyone marrying us. Plus I'd found him with the new maid we had around the hall.

He'd never done so much apologizing in his life.

"It's too early." he protested now, going to pull me back into bed, but I just turned and walked back out, leaving him to sulk.

Thirty years old... and he still acted like fifteen when I first met him.

* * *

><p>Later that day when I was out picking wildflowers, I got a visitor.<p>

Daren had grown up considrably since our younger days when he made advances at nineteen. Much more mature with a wife and young child of six.

"Ah, Freyr." he said now as he pulled himself to the top of the hill, and I glanced up and said. "Yes Daren?"

"Do you know where Eric is? His father needs to speak to him."

I shook my head, thinking. "Did you try the training fields?"

"Of course."

"The bed?"

"Obviously."

"... maids bed."

Daren laughed at that, then said in an amused voice. "Eric has his faults, but I doubt he'll do that one to you again." He looked thoughtful. "Well, let you find out."

I threw a stone at him for that, and he chuckled before saying. "I'll go through the town again."

I nodded absentmindedly, then watched him go. There was one place he hadn't looked, and if I knew Eric...

The flowers I had been picking were in my basket as I went down the sloping hill towards the beach. Sure enough, there was a figure stood at the waters edge, looking out over the wide North sea.

"Father's looking for you." I called now, stopping next to him, then frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Thinking." was his short reply and I waited for him to explain what, but he didn't. I sighed and went to turn away, but he finally said. "The future. Father's stepping down soon enough."

I understood now what he was thinking about, then sighed, putting my arms around his waist and cheek against his back. "You'll be a great leader. The people will follow you, you know that."

"Maybe." he just said, still looking out over the ocean, and I said quietly. "Then what are you worried about?"

"I'm not worried." he said defiantly, and I knew he was lying. I knew him too well.

"You fool Eric." Was all I could chuckle, and he said. "I need to go to Father." then he walked forwards and didn't look back. He was getting rather conflicted lately, not that Eric I knew and loved.

* * *

><p>It was later that night when I was laid out in bed alone, for Eric was still speaking to his father about the future as leader of the village, our community.<p>

It was past midnight when there were footsteps as he returned, but I didn't open my eyes and let him know that I was awake. I heard a sigh escape him now as he saw me asleep, then he got in next to me and put an arm around my waist and I sighed.

"How did it go?"

He was silent, then said quietly. "Very well."

"Good." Was all I could say and he said. "Can we talk?"

"We are already." I retorted, and he sat up, leaving me to turn over onto my back. "Freyr." he sighed, then I rolled my eyes. "Talk about what?"

"Father has been asking me things."

"Let me guess- children and marriage?"

He sighed in defeat and nodded. "Yes."

I laughed at that and sat up too. "Eric... I am as much a warrior as you. Do you really think I could be a mother?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"You would." I said bitterly- he only liked the act that made one. Like all typical men.

He shifted now and swung a leg over me so he was straddling my legs, pushing me back down, then he leaned down and kissed me for a moment. I knew what he was trying to do, and I chuckled. "Nice try."

Eric chuckled a little, then his lips touched mine once more and they got more and more deeper. But then a bang in the distance made him jolt away and go. "What was that-?"

I frowned and knew what he meant now- there were yells and shouts from the village. They were loud to reach our house that was on the outskirts.

Eric was up in a second, yanking his shirt on and grabbed his blade, and I yelled after him as I got up and yanked my own clothes on, grabbing my own blade.

Something was very, very wrong.

* * *

><p>He had always been faster than me on foot, and I hared after him, but then I heard the snarls... and recognized them very well.<p>

I froze in horror- the wolves... that turned into men.

They had struck hard and fast, the village was a massacre, and I couldn't find Eric.

"Eric-!" I yelled now, then froze as a wolf, too big to be real. It advanced on me now, snarling as it did. Oh god... was this the way I was going to die-? Torn apart by a wolf.

Suddenly, a spear shot out of nowhere and hit the wolf in the side of the head, killing it instantly.

Daren ran up now, yanking it back out and grabbed my arm. "We have to get out of here now!"

"Where's Eric-! Where's everyone!"

"Everyone's dead!" He yelled as I went to pull away, but then hastily added. "Eric ordered me to get you out of here. Come on!"

"Don't you fucking dare-!" I snarled, and I felt a thump on my head, knocking me out.

When I woke up, it was dawn and the sky was red and blue shot with gold. Eric wasn't back...

I saw Daren stood with his back to me, blade out as if he was guarding me. "What the fuck did you do-!"

Daren turned as I hit him, and he grabbed my wrists and said. "Eric ordered me!"

"Fuck orders! That's the man I love you just dragged me away from-! You-!"

Daren let me ran on and on until I sat down sobbing- the same demons that had killed my village had destroyed this one too. More people I loved were dead...

It was like that womans words were true- everything I loved was dead.

* * *

><p>We stayed there for a while before moving on, my heart almost destroyed.<p>

There was a rustle now from the trees, and we both raised our blades, and as we stared, alert, a figure stumbled out that made me gasp and run forwards, throwing my arms around him.

Eric winced as I hugged him tightly, but then said. "We have to keep moving, come on."

I nodded, then we were off again.

When we stopped for the night, so far away from home that it hurt.

I was sat with Eric now, dozing against his shoulder as he spoke to Daren. Eric was hurt by the death of his family, and I was all he had left, and quite literally

Daren had hunted down a deer for us to eat, and it was now cooking in parts over a fire. Once more, I was on the run. But not alone this time.

But where were we all going to go to now-? We were homeless...

There was a snap of twigs now, and we all jolted up, weapons poised.

_"Lower your weapons fools. You're outnumbered."_

My heart was crashing against my chest as the figures appeared out the shadows, about twenty- twenty five and all heavily armed.

The bigger one moved forwards now and said. "Give us the deer, or-" I screamed as someone grabbed me from behind, a knife now at my throat.

"Let her go _now!_"Eric truly snarled, raising his blade instead of lowering it. Daren was the same, and the leader of the bandits chuckled at me. "Special, aren't you?"

I spat in his direction, and in a flash he hit me, sparking Eric off as he rammed his blade in the nearest bandit, and I managed to pull away by stamping on his foot... and the blade went in my side as he jolted, making me scream in pain as it pierced me.

The bandits grabbed the food now and took off soon after, laughing as they went. I felt the blood seeping from the place where the blade had pierced me.

"Freyr-!" I heard Eric yell now, grabbing me before my legs went. "Freyr..." he said now, more softly and I opened my eyes to see his blood streaked face. My eyes flickered to behind him now, and I saw a good few of the bandits dead, almost half.

We had to shift now, and it hurt like hell. I noticed Eric was getting more and more white in the face, and then I noticed a dark red stain on his chest that was like my own.

* * *

><p>"Eric, are you hurt?" I asked him now and he scowled. "No." then winced a little and sighed. "Yes. The leader managed to get past my guard..."<p>

I shoved away the fur now and looked at it- it was deeper than my own, and even though it wasn't bleeding so much now, it was fatal.

"Oh my god..." I breathed now, and he just said, sitting down next to me against the tree, looking more than exhausted.

Daren bent down now and looked to my own wound and I saw him give Eric a look I knew well- I was in trouble too.

"Oh..." I groaned, closing my eyes and coughed- it felt like a lung had been punctured or something.

"Frey.." Eric muttered now, and I turned my head back to him as he said. "I'm sorry."

A frown escaped me now, and I asked. "What for?"

"For not making you my wife." he said, taking my hand in his and bringing it up to his lips. "My little Freyr." but now he looked up to Daren and said "You should leave."

Daren shook his head and crouched down before us both, a hand on each of ours. "Eric, Freyr... I've known you both for as long as I can remember. I'll stay."

"Thank you." I muttered, closing my eyes against Erics shoulder.

I didn't actually mind death, because I wasn't alone in facing it. At least I wouldn't be alone in this... that shaman in my village had been wrong.

I hoped.

We didn't move from our spot sat together, and I don't think I was the only one losing more and more energy as the night went on.

* * *

><p>An owl hooted now, and I didn't have enough energy to even jump up in shock.<p>

Daren was stood next to the fire, staring into its depths. I had forgiven him a while ago for trying to rape me when we were younger, but I think that was still the reason why he was so protective of me. That he still loved me, but knew I belonged to Eric.

Daren was a good man who had grown up now.

And that same Daren stood up straighter now, and I frowned, just managing to say. "Wh- what is it?"

He shook his head and raised his blade. "Something's out there."

I heard rustling now, and swore I saw a pair of eyes in the darkness, staring at me intently for a moment, but then they were gone.

Human eyes.

Daren started forwards, but before I could try and make him stop, something flashed before my eyes that made me blink in shock- what was that-?

There was a crack now, and it rent the air cleanly. At first I thought it was a stone or something, but then Daren collapsed onto the floor, neck broken... the snapping noise.

Eric shifted now, going for the spear that was next to him, but then froze as I let out a scream of shock and fear. A figure had dropped from the trees directly above before us, stood there like a ghost in the darkness.

But the thing was, he was a boy. Maybe sixteen years old, but he seemed older beyond his years. His eyes that seemed so dark in the light were staring at us, but I was staring at the bright and bold black tattoos on his bare top half. One long one on his chest, another at the top of his left arm that looked like waves. His hair looked black in the shadows too.

I suppose it was the shock that made me stare at him so much, my heart that was already working overtime beating all the faster.

And he was talking in a low voice to Eric too. As the boy leaned a little towards Eric as if he was intrigued, I hissed. "Don't touch him-!"

The boy turned his attention to me now, and he tilted his head a little, surveying me through those eyes of his that looked like a demons.

"Such loyalty." he raised a hand to my cheek now, then lowered it before he touched me. Why did he look so interested in my words? "Why are you so loyal?" he asked me now, eyes bright in the darkness.

"I'm only human." Was my answer, and he looked back to Eric for a second, then asked me. "Would you like to be more? Both of you?"

I was silent, and Eric said quietly. "Why us?"

The boy was still staring at me as he said. "Loyalty, determination and skill on the field of battle is a rare combination to come across. Say the word, and the world is yours."

"What does... t-that entitle?" I coughed, and he smiled a little. "Immortality. Companionship."

I thought about it, then glanced at Eric- from his glance, he was going to say yes, so I said to the boy.

"Yes."

The boy smiled more now, then as he leaned forwards, I asked. "What is your name?"

There was silence, but then he said in such a quiet voice I almost missed it. "Death." then made me gasp in shock and pain as he clamped down into my neck.

A moment later, everything went dark.

As one door closed... another one opened...

* * *

><p><strong>Next up later. Hope you like and drop a review.<strong>


	8. Dead Or Alive

I didn't know exactly what was going on, but when I woke up with a start, the first thing I thought about was how cold I seemed to feel.

"Oh wha-! What-!" I panicked now, but then felt a hand on my arm that made my head snap up. The boy was crouched before me, then he said. "Calm down. Everything's ok."

I looked around now- it looked like we were in the back of a cave, and I could hear each little drop of water falling from the ceiling very clearly, could smell the decay that was heavy on my nose.

All I did was stood up and back off, panicking as the noises hit me from all direction, the smells... everything...

_"Freyr, calm down."_

It was a familiar voice now, and I opened my eyes to see Eric stood before me. I hadn't even heard him move... what was going on-? Why was I so hungry? Why did night seem so much brighter?

I had completely shut out the world around me now, Eric included, but now the boy spoke.

"I know it's daunting for a start. But you need to concentrate. Everything's going to be ok."

For some reason, his calm voice did the trick and I started to calm down. Everything did seem so strange and loud... brighter too, and I could see that Eric had been the same when he woke up too, but now he was calmer and it was starting to rub off on me too.

But now I realized Eric was alive, and me too, and I pulled him into my arms for a hug. He kissed the top of my head, and I was looking at the boy around his arm.

Who... and what was he exactly-?

"Eric, Freyr." he said now, and Eric let me go and turned to the boy who said. "How are you both feeling?"

I nodded, and Eric said, rather curiously too I had to admit. "Hungry."

With that, I nodded in agreement, then asked. "Who are you?"

"I'm Godric." the boy answered, and I nodded. "What are we?"

"That-" Godric chuckled. "Is an interesting question. But I feel it would be better for you to watch and learn. But that will have to wait until tonight."

Eric frowned, and he wasn't the only one. He asked. "Why tonight?"

"You cannot step into the sun again." Godric explained. "It will kill you."

We were both shocked into silence by that, then I spluttered out. "Is that a joke-? Never-?"

He looked rather sad as he shook his head. "No trick. You move by night, sleep by the day."

Eric scoffed, then walked forwards towards the entrance of the cave that was a minuet or two away, but as I followed him, the light particles started stinging my eyes a little, and Eric said with a smirk. "So this will hurt then?"

I glanced behind me at Godric who was safely in the shadows. He just rolled his eyes and said. "Yes. I suggest you don't do that."

Eric laughed, then stepped outside into the sun. He spred his arms out and shrugged. "Well? What is- ow. _Ow!_" He soon ran back inside, and I saw burns all over his body and face, but as I watched, they healed up.

Godric hadn't been lying.

But Eric wasn't done, and he said. "Forever-? Never see sunrise... or light of day again-?" he looked totally shocked, and Godric walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Immortality has its sacrifices."

Eric was motionless, his expression frozen. I wondered if I was the same; live forever... but in the darkness-? It seemed so... oh God this was really happening. I'd never be able to walk along the beach in the sunlight again, see the flowers and those golden tones in Erics hair.

I sighed now, then walked further back into the cave, but I could see everything as if it was day. All my senses were better, and as if Godric knew what I was thinking, he said to me. "Everything's enchanced when you change. Don't worry, you'll get used to it soon enough."

Was that why everytime I saw Eric, I was reminded by how much I loved him-? Wow, intense.

And now Godric explained to us what had happened... that we were vampires.

Vampires-? That was impossible wasn't it-? It was a story we were told when we were younger over a fire with the adults.

But this was what we were now... monsters of the night.

And we always would be.

* * *

><p>Eric was fast asleep now as the day went on, and Godric was sat with his eyes closed, but I could sense he wasn't.<p>

"How old are you?" I asked now, genuinely curious. He looked so young... but I could feel he was much older.

Godric chuckled, but didn't open his eyes as he said. "Have a guess Freyr."

"Umm..." I didn't know what to say, truly. So I said. "I can't."

Godric opened his eyes now and said. "I am a thousand years old."

That shocked me, and I stuttered out. "Wh-? That's impossible-!"

"Nothing is impossible." he told me now, and I nodded. "I think I am starting to believe that now Godric." but then I felt that wave of hunger hit me once more, and I groaned, sitting back and frowned as I felt something sharp on my bottom lip. I raised a hand and felt two sharp teeth on my upper mouth.

"What-!" I said now, and Godric sighed. "It's ok. Just concentrate." I calmed down now, and they receded back into my mouth and were gone... for now.

"Fangs-?" I said now, and Godric nodded, and I was faced with his own that he was showing me, making me flinch. He snicked them back in now and closed his eyes once more.

He was a strange person, but I liked him already.

* * *

><p>When night fell, we emerged, and the world had changed around us.<p>

Eric walked beside me now, his head snapping to wherever he heard something, and he wasn't the only one. Suddenly, Godric jumped and I jolted as he peered down from his perch in the tree.

"Come up." he smirked now, and I said. "How?"

"Jump." Godric just said, and I glanced to Eric who looked skeptic, but then I closed my eyes and jumped, feeling foolish, but I felt Godric catch me and I sat next to him. "Well done." he said, then looked down to Eric. He was almost gaping, but then jumped himself and almost missed, leading me to grab him, Godric too and pull him onto the branch.

"Very good." Godric said, then he was gone in a flash and was on the ground, but then was back up again. The speed he had done it was amazing, and I saw Eric try the same, but ended up almost losing his balance as he landed back on the ground. I landed neatly next to him, but then Godric appeared next to me and said with a dark smile. "Still hungry?"

Me and Eric nodded, and he led us forwards through the forest, and I could tell he was in a hunter mode that was much like a wolves.

He stopped us now, then said quietly, but yet still clearly to my ears. "Go ahead."

Eric stepped forwards now, and I heard it too- people... a group of them. The ones that had essentially killed us.

I snarled ferally, and my fangs came out once more. Godric seemed a little conflicted, like he wanted to let us loose on them... but he also didn't want us to attack them. Like he didn't want us to kill... But he gave in now and sat up the tree, letting me and Eric hunt down the group of humans that were now about fifteen.

We teased them at first, flashing past and put the fire out so they were plunged into darkness. But now we started singling them out and picking them off.

Eric was the first to grab one, and I heard the man scream as he ripped into his neck, missing the vein the first time and ending up biting him about three times.

I caught my own now, and felt unsure, but then Godric appeared next to me and before I could bite into the man I was holding, tapped a part of his neck, indicating where I should bite. He was actually a rather good teacher, and I got it right first time. The blood seemed so horrible for a start, like a metal blade, but then it was like sweet berries, and before long, he was dead and drained.

Whereas I was feeling unsure about biting these humans, Eric was enjoying himself, snapping them apart and not biting them. It was when he had killed eight of them, he finally grabbed one and started to bite into it with the intent of draining them.

Eric made short work of him, then walked over to me, face covered in blood. He grinned at me now, then he lent forwards and kissed me, the sweet blood on his lips were more of a draw.

I was wondering if he was blood drunk now, but as Godric appeared and said. "That should last you until tomorrow."

I let Eric go now and asked, looking at his spotless form. "Did you have any?"

He nodded, and I was suddenly envious how he was so neat. Not a drop of scarlet was on him.

"Shall we move?" he asked now, and I looked to Eric who nodded.

That murderous rampage wouldn't be the last, I was sure of that.

* * *

><p>We stayed with Godric, our friend and teacher. Our maker.<p>

A few months later, things had changed.

We were in the south of Germania now, and the change in scenery was so very different. The towns were... so big and advanced from our community in Sweden.

The buildings were massive too, and so bright, even in the darkness.

And a new set of rules and lessons arose.

Godric explained this form of mind control to us, and showed us on a young woman that let him bite her without complaining or screaming. She was so calm, and when Godric finished her off, he let her drop and said. "It takes practice, but its relatively easy afterwards when you do it."

It was so much fun when we did get the hang of it.

Eric certainly relished in it as well, and I didn't actually mind him sleeping with someone else for once- sex these days hurt rather alot to begin with, and when Godric told me it always would, I was incredibly pissed off.

What was the point in living forever, never able to get pregnant if you couldn't enjoy it-?

Lucky fucking men... I was a virgin forever.

But apart from shitty sex experiences, life was rather good.

Roll on the future, and both good and bad times were coming.

* * *

><p><strong>And the next, hope you like and drop a review. thanks.<strong>


	9. Running Wild

It was the year 1352 now, and we were in France, and Eric was wandering around the city by night, leaving me to return to the Chateau we were staying at.

When I walked in, I found Godric sat on a chair, chin resting on his folded hands. He looked conflicted once more as he stared down at the sleeping form of the young blonde headed woman.

"Every fiber in my being wants to rip the life out of her..." he said quietly now as I walked in, and I walked over and put my arms around his neck, staring at the girl too. "Then why don't you?" I inquired, and he sighed, tilting his head so it was touching mine.

"What's the point?" he said, eyes almost sad. I sighed too, looking at the sleeping form of the girl- I could see why Godric was so conflicted, for she was so beautiful, and I could smell her blood- it was a rarity. Beyond inviting that it was almost irrisistable.

"What's the point in killing so much?" He said now, and I said, thinking. "We have to kill to live Godric. It's in our nature."

"But what if we didn't have to?" he asked me now, and I thought about his words for a moment, then nodded. "That humans and vampires could co-exist?"

Godric nodded, and I chuckled. "You've seen humans. A thousand and three hundred years for you Godric. You know what they do to humans that they don't understand... imagine what they would do to the likes of us."

"Maybe in the future?" Godric asked me now, and I nodded. "Maybe."

I knew he was on and off the wagon of sorts. He just didn't find peace in senseless killing anymore, and was trying to change. Godrics views on humanity were interesting, and when he told me and Eric of his life before he had met and changed us, we understood his hatred for humanity, wanting to inflict the same pain on them as he had felt.

Eric was all for the bloody route, but I was with Godric- change was needed to survive, and evolve.

"Why don't you just take what you need, and that's it?" I asked him now, and he nodded. "I have been considering it... but it's hard. When I get started, I don't stop. I just end up tearing them apart."

"Well... you have me and Eric now. Seems like a good time to start." I said encouragingly, hugging my maker again. Godric nodded, then sighed. "Not today. I'm tired and dawn shall be here soon..." he groaned. "And Eric isn't back yet."

"I don't know why you let him out your sight." I chuckled now and he groaned. "Sometimes I agree with you. He can be so very..."

"Wild?"

That made him laugh now, then nod. "Exactly. He could take a leaf out of your book and listen more."

"Oh he listens... I think he loves having too much fun."

"Is that a hint of jealously I sense?" Godric asked me now, and I groaned into his shoulder. "It is. It just feels... like he doesn't really care about me anymore. He just seems so... distant."

_"Is that what you think?"_

I let Godric go now and turned to see Eric stood in the doorway, looking rather hurt at me. "Eric..." I sighed, but he just said bitterly. "Spare it." then vanished upstairs.

"He'll calm down." Godric said now, getting up from his chair and walked over to the side. picked up a large box and gave it to me saying. "I saw this earlier. I hope you like it."

I frowned now, but then opened the box and pulled out a beautiful dark green dress that the royals seemed to wear and smiled. "Oh, this is beautiful-!"

"We're in France now mon cherie. Everything's more beautiful." Godric told me, then added with a sigh. "I am going to bed. Goodnight." he took my hand now and pressed his lips to it briefly, then was gone.

I, on the other hand, went upstairs to Eric who was munching down into a girls neck.

"You are a total social disaster." I told him now, stripping out of the older dress I was already wearing and that got Erics attention.

He was over in a flash, arms around my waist and lips at my neck. "You do know how to get a mans attention my love."

"Maybe so..." I said, then slammed him onto the floor pinning him there as I sat on his chest. "But men like you need to learn some manners."

"Teach me then." he smirked, arms around my neck and lips on my own. I could never stay angry at him for too long, and him the same way.

Godric called from under the house now, telling us to get to bed before the sun came up. He was sounding rather annoyed too- probably the sounds of me and Eric kissing that was doing it. He'd already banned us from having sex in the house when he was there too, sick of the noise and god knows what else.

I did agree on that- poor ancient Godric.

We hadn't met another vampire at all since we had been turned two hundred years ago, and that seemed strange to me, but Godric assured me there were hundreds, thousands of others like us out there. There always had been, and always would be.

* * *

><p><em>"And around-"<em>

I was laughing now as Godric danced with me around the room while Eric watched with a raised eyebrow. Godric was a good friend and teacher, and we were both very loyal to him.

Godric twirled me around now and caught me, saying. "Practice makes perfect my child."

"Thank you." I giggled, and then Godric turned to Eric who said. "You really think I'm going to dance with you Godric?"

"Not me you fool." he said, then led me over by a hand and put it in Erics. "Freya."

That was another thing that had changed- I had changed the last syllable of my name to an A. It seemed more modern and pretty apparently, and both Eric and Godric approved. Another with the name changes, the fashion of having a last name had arisen, and me and Eric had been exchanging ideas.

Eric had suggested Eden for me, and I had given him the one Northman. Simple enough- he was from the north, and he was a man. Tadaa!

Godric approved of them, but never took one for himself.

So now we were Freya Eden and Eric Northman.

* * *

><p>Eric took my other hand now and pulled me close, smirking. "Dance with me Miss. Eden."<p>

"Of course Mr. Northman." I grinned, letting him take my waist, dancing with me for a moment, then took me hands and turned me around, hands going up to my chest, but I slapped his hands and he chuckled. That was him all over...

A pervert.

"You're mine." he said into my neck now, and I scowled. "Eric, stop being so possessive!"

Eric raised an eyebrow at that, and I sighed. "Do you actually care about me anymore?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why are you going around with all these fucking whores and not bothering with me at all then-!" I demanded and he scoffed. "So?"

I slapped him now, and as I went to yell something else, I heard a sharp voice.

_"Stop this now."_

Godric intervened now pushing us apart and said. "What is this childish nonsense?"

I scoffed at Eric- three hundred years of putting up with this had taken its toll, and even Godric was getting rather annoyed with all this arguing. I pulled away now and said to Godric. "May I leave for a while? I need a break. Please Godric..."

Eric laughed now and said. "A break-! What the hell are you talking about-!"

"Exactly!" I hissed and added. "You don't give a crap anymore! Loyal you say? Go and piss off to your whores!"

"Stop this now!" Godric hissed again, never losing his temper once. He sighed, then turned to me and took my hands into his. "Are you sure Frey? You really want to leave?"

"Not because of you." I sighed, looking to Eric and growled. "Because of _him._"

"Don't you da-!"

_"Yes, you may Freya."_

Eric looked shocked at that, then said to Godric with a snarl. _"What-! No! Godric don't you dare-!"_

Godric put his hands on my shoulders now, then sighed. "I love you my child. If this is what you want, then, as your maker, I release you."

Eric walked out now, and I sighed heavily- I had to leave, to see the world some more... be independent. But me and Eric, we just weren't working out these days. Maybe it was the hype of being a vampire getting to his head.

Godric hugged me once more, then asked sadly. "Where will you go?"

"Around." was all I could say, and he nodded. "Please be careful. You are always welcome back."

I nodded. "Thank you." he kissed my forehead now, and I turned away, heading out the door.

* * *

><p>"Freyr..."<p>

With just that simple name, I knew who it was. I turned to Eric and sighed. "Please don't leave."

"Eric... let me leave."

"No." he just said now, and I groaned as I saw bloody tears in his eyes. I shook my head and said quietly. "I need to grow up some more... and I think you need to as well."

"Freyr, please don't." he said, the tears rolling down his cheeks. I walked forwards now and kissed him for a moment, then told him. "I'll see you soon. Behave for Godric for once."

I turned away now and left, leaving him stood there looking lost for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>Last update for tonight, hope you like and drop a review.<strong>


	10. History In The Making

Now that I had left Godric and Eric, there was one obstacle that was in my way all the time- loneliness... and it did hurt. Some days I wondered whether I should just have returned to them, but I knew they wouldn't be there.

Looked like I was on my own.

The wold was a big and strange place no matter where I went. The North was always the same however- cold and snowy. But the South annoyed me at times- the lengths of sunlight far exceeded the night, so I tended to stay in the Northern regions of wherever I went. One place I went to had no sun at all at that time of year, and I lay on the snow all day, and at night the rainbow lights came out, dancing their way across the sky, mingling with the shimmering stars.

I wonder if Godric had seen this on his own travels? I hoped he had.

To be honest, I rather enjoyed Egypt with its massive pyramids and Sphinx, fascinating stuff- history was an amazing subject, and I was soon more knowledgeable than the local historians.

Whether it was the deep jungles, rivers or mountains, nature continued to amaze me. When I saw a monkey though, it was like I was looking at Eric. Good likeness and actions (!)

* * *

><p>The year was 1776 now, and I had been on my own for longer than I had been with Eric and Godric. The world had also changed, but people never evolved- they got more brutal.<p>

I was in America now, and the cities were bigger and better than ever. But humanity were at war with each other once more, and I found it rather pitiful- Godric and I's views on vampires and humans co-existing were looking beyond shaky now. But something else happened that year as well-

I wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

><p>As I walked through the darkening streets of New York, I was thinking on what to do and where to go- the world was mine, just like Godric had promised me before turning me.<p>

How was Eric as well? Strangely, I hadn't actually missed him. His childish moaning and arguing wasn't missed... and I felt saddened by it. My oldest friend and lover, and he had totally changed from that man I had once known.

Maybe forgetting him was the way to go from now on...

It was as I thought all these things and went down the back of a building towards the beach that I heard something... something stalking me on two feet, but to a normal human, it would have sounded more like wings from how fast they were going.

I turned around now and surveyed the area- someone or something was there, for I had heard it. And my hearing was impeccable.

There was a very light thump as something landed behind me in the shadows, and I spun round in a flash and slammed the would-be-attacker into the wall with a crunch that would have killed a human.

"Good evening." I said now, staring at the young man that seemed so much younger than me. Age and looks. He looked rather scared as I bared my fangs at him, but then he said, getting excited. "I knew I couldn't be the only one!"

That bemused me, and I asked. "Only one what?"

"Vampire." he said excitedly, and I let him go and he stood there, a big grin on his face. In looks, he was about twenty three, his hair was a light brown that fell in slightly long soft waves. His eyes were a deep dark green like an emeralds. He looked so young... and he was a vampire.

Where was his maker-?

"Are you on your own?" I asked curiously now, rearranging my dress that he'd managed to crease. He nodded and I felt saddened by that- his maker hadn't given a shit that he had made a new vampire, and now his progeny was 'wild blood' as I called them.

The young man nodded, and I sighed- poor bastard.

"Are there anymore vampires?" he asked me now, and I nodded. "Yes, yes there is." but then added. "Where is your maker?"

He shook his head at that. "I don't know Miss. I woke up alone just over two years ago, and here I am." he smiled sheepishly, and I felt my heart go out for him- he had been alone and wild all that time? God... what was his maker playing at-!

"What is your name?" I asked him now, and he replied. "Dorian Abberline."

I nodded. "Freya Eden."

Dorian took my hand now and pressed his lips to it. "A pleasure to meet you Miss. Eden."

A little warning came up in my head now that the sun was rising soon enough, and I asked Dorian. "Where are you staying?"

"The old mill on the edge of town."

All I could do was nod at that, then he hinted dawn arrival and asked. "May I see you again tomorrow night?"

"You may." I smiled, then said. "I am staying at Carlington House just around the corner. You know it?"

"I do."

"You may come over at dusk." I told him, turning away from the vampire.

Wow, I'd finally met another one.

* * *

><p>Dorian arrived on time, and he was looking rather nervous- maybe he had sensed how old I was. Goodness, I was well over seven hundred now. Maybe eight hundred... yes, that was right. Just over eight hundred.<p>

Oh my god I was ancient-!

He came in and sat on the sofa, and I wondered why he seemed so afraid- I wasn't going to hurt him.

"How were you changed?" I asked him now, and he explained. "I was on the way back from work at the jewelers and I was attacked on the way back, my work stolen. I just... woke up in the hospital and the sun started burning me as it came through the window. The nurses... nuns, thought I was possessed and put me in the cellar where it was dark. When night came, I escaped when they opened the door. I connected the clues about what I was from my abilities and my fangs. I thought I was the only one..."

I was saddened by his change- some vampire that wanted his gold for money, that was it.

Looked like I had gained a progeny of my own now, and even though I hadn't turned him myself, he was as loyal to me as I had been to Godric.

* * *

><p>I kept Dorian with me now, showing him how being a vampire didn't have to be all bad. That his start in life had been rather brutal and cruel, especially to leave him to fend for himself.<p>

He was a rather fun and intelligent young man too once his complaining stopped. He reminded me of a young Eric to be honest.

Dorian was fascinated by my own history, and I showed him the sketchbooks of my travels, and he thought it amazing- he had never left New York, so the outside world was a new world.

"Who are these people?" he asked me now, and I frowned, looking over, then realized I'd accidentally put my personal sketchbook in with the others.

I walked over now and seated myself next to him, looking down at the page with the beautiful and accurate charcoal drawing on. Dorian passed it over to me, and I chuckled as I saw Eric and Godric, a time when we went to the dance house- the only time I had managed to get the pair of them in suits. Godric looked rather amused, but Eric was looking sulky. But the funny sulky.

"Oh, this is Eric and Godric." I told him, and he asked. "Is one of them your maker?"

"Yes, Godric." I replied, pointing to him, and Dorian laughed. "He looks like a boy!"

"He was changed when he was sixteen." I explained, and he gaped. "And how old is he-?"

"Um..." I had to think a moment, then I said. "About one thousand eight hundred by now."

Dorian just gaped even more, and I laughed. "You never even asked me my own age."

"I thought that would be rude." he said, mumbling a little in embarrassment. I chuckled, then told him. "Just over eight hundred now."

"Wow." was all he could say, speechless until he turned over the page and saw another picture of Eric, this time fast asleep and looking like the old one I had known in our village.

"You liked this Eric, didn't you?" he chuckled now, and I nodded. "I did. We grew up together in our human lives up in Scandinavia. You could say we were childhood sweethearts."

"What happened?" Dorian asked now, and I sighed. "I left him. And Godric. Eric just cared more about being a vampire than me. He changed..." I felt tears in my eyes now, and Dorian looked saddened. "He was a fool to let you go."

I chuckled at that, getting out my handkerchief and dabbing the blood from my eyes. "I just hope he's grown up some more. Grown a pair." I laughed at the last three words.

Life could be a bitch at times.

* * *

><p>I stayed with Dorian, traveling around with him. He was the missing part that I had been searching for. Godric had been right- it was a rewarding experience to be a maker. Well, I wasn't a maker the traditional way, but the way he obeyed me was exactly how a progeny would obey a maker.<p>

We did have a relationship, but not of the sexual or 'kissy kind' as he liked to joke. More on the lines of me and Godric- from an outsiders view, it was like I did love him, but I didn't in that way.

Close, but not that close.

* * *

><p>1890 now, and it was going to be proven to be an eventful year.<p>

We were in Britain now, and London was a big and beautiful place. It was winter too, and the place was covered in snow. All that was needed to complete the picture was Eric and Godric to be here.

But for once, my thoughts had pulled through it seemed.

I'd sent Dorian to the dressmakers to pick up my new dress while I picked up dinner.

Dinner was found in a back alley, walking around looking tired. A young woman in a truly beautiful dress that looked my own size. Hmm... maybe it couldn't hurt?

Dorian scoffed when he returned with my new dress, seeing me in yet another new one. "Frey, did you go dress hunting again?"

"Not intentionally." I chuckled, then asked. "Could you be a sweetie and do up my corset?"

That was a joy when you didn't breathe. Corsets didn't hurt.

"Of course." he said, walking over and starting on it, pulling it tight around me. "Oh, theres a nice little lunch in the drawing room." I told him now, and he told me thank you. Such a polite young man, but god she could be so stubborn at times.

As he finished, I sighed and said. "I have to go over to the jewelers and collect my order before it closes."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have gotten it for you." Dorian sighed, and I chuckled. "This is kind of personal."

"Oh, of course." he said, taking my hand and pressing his lips to it as he finished off the bow and went off to the drawing room.

* * *

><p>The snowy streets of London were a beautiful picture as I walked through, a kind of twinkling ring going through my ears as the snow fell.<p>

The jewelery shop was in the high street area, and as I went in, the shop keeper smiled. "Ah, Miss. Eden. Here for your order?"

I smiled and nodded, walking over and he vanished into the back, then bought out a little red velvet necklace case.

"No silver as you ordered, all white gold." he told me, opening it and showing me the little bracelet with a certain five restored wooden charms hanging from it. A charm bracelet.

"Oh, a wonderful job!" I smiled, letting him put it on around my wrist, untwisting the wolf charm as he did so. I paid him the money now, then left, hardly able to stop my free hand from playing with the white gold charm bracelet that was now adorning my right wrist.

But now I heard something... someone, flash by, and my attention was snapped back to reality- that was way too fast. It was a vampire, but a very old one.

My fangs shot out now, and I looked around, listening for the sound again, but then I heard it again, but before I could turn, something grabbed me from behind, and I went to ram back into the wall, but then I heard a familar laugh and froze as he kissed my cheek.

_"Good evening Freyr."_

I was let go now, and I turned with wide eyes to see Godric, still the same as ever. "Godric-!" I said in shock, then he let me hug him tightly for too long, but I didn't care- it had been too long.

"I thought I recognized your voice in the shop." he said when I let him go. Only I could get away with greeting him like that. Then again, I had always been rather playful with him. Maybe it was his young appearance that made me feel so young.

"What are you doing here?" I asked now with a smile, but then it faded the tiniest fraction as I saw a tall figure walking forwards behind Godric... and I knew who it would be.

"Hello Frey." Eric said now, and I sighed. "Eric."

But the thing was, he wasn't alone. A woman followed him now and she was blonde too and dressed in a dress like my own. Who was she?

There was a _woosh_ now, and Dorian appeared next to me, probably thinking I was in danger or something. But now he frowned at the two men and said. "You two. You're Godric and Eric?"

Godric looked to me now, then asked, obviously knowing he was a vampire. "Who is this?"

"Oh, this is Dorian." I explained, and Godric smiled a little. "You really have grown up."

Dorian frowned a little, then I asked Eric. "Who's your friend?"

I wanted to say whore, not friend. But she was probably more innocent that him.

"This is Pam." he said, eyes not leaving me once, as if he didn't know what to say or think about the sight of me. I looked to Pam and smiled. "Lovely to meet you."

She smiled back, and in that instant, I knew she was going to be a bitch in later life. Huh. How nice of me (!)

"Shall we all return to my home?" I suggested now, the snow landing in Godrics hair was making him look much older. Godric smiled, then nodded. "Thank you." then took my arm and let me lead the way, the others following us.

What Eric was thinking at this moment, I would have loved to have known.

* * *

><p><strong>And the only update for today, hope you like and review.<strong>


	11. No Smoke Without Fire

Everybody else got on with each other... but for me and Eric, we hadn't exchanged a single word from when we had met.

I didn't get it to be honest... but I guess I was the one that walked out on him, but he had had it coming. The bastard.

Godric was sat next to me now, going through my sketchbooks and praised me on my work, and when he saw the Northern lights, he shook his head. "No, I have not seen these before. But I would like to."

I kind of felt sorry for Dorian and Pam, two people that were stuck in the middle of our messed up family tree. But at least they got on, and soon enough were chatting away.

Was Eric involved with her? Or was it my imagination...

As I walked outside with Godric, he sighed. "Eric missed you."

That took me aback a little, and I groaned, closing my eyes. "I fail to believe that. Eric cares about no one other than himself."

Godric looked rather sad at that, and he put a hand on mine and said quietly. "You have punished him enough. It hurts me to see the two people I love hurt each other."

"I'm sorry." I apologized, bowing my head a little. He always understood, and there was this new sense of peace about him that assured me he had changed like he had wanted to... and I was happy for him.

"You have done a fine job with Dorian." he told me now, and I chuckled. "What was I going to do? Throw him back out into the streets where he and others would be in danger?"

"Most would have." he said truthfully, but then turned as footsteps approached. "May I have a word, Freyr?" Eric asked me now, and all I could do was nod I suppose. Godric glanced at me once more, then walked back off inside.

I was staring at Eric now, and he seemed no different from the last time I had seen him looks wise... but was he any different?

"You look well." he said quietly now, and I nodded. "And yourself."

Eric sighed, then held out a hand for me to take. I hesitated, then gave up, taking it and letting him lead me through the ornate garden.

"Traveling the world?" he asked me now, and I nodded. "I have." Eric seemed to find that rather amusing, but then said. "Listen to us... we're over eight hundred years old, and, yet, it only feels like yesterday since I turned twenty."

"Poor you (!)" I smirked, and he turned me around to face him, and he took in my new appearance of a wide royal blue Georgian dress and tight ringletted ebony hair that was too long... but I couldn't bare to cut it. It was who I was.

"You look beautiful." he told me now, and I smirked. "You? Handing out compliments? It really must be near Christmas (!)"

Eric sighed, then closed his eyes as he said. "I'm sorry."

"Excuse me?"

"You know what I said." he said curtly, and I smirked once more. "That's the Eric I know. The dickhead."

"Oh yeah?" he said, then took me off guard and kissed me for a moment. Hundreds of years... and yet it still felt like our first time. When he let me go, he said quietly. "My biggest mistake was letting you go... and I won't be making that one again."

As much as I wanted to forgive him here and now, I just couldn't, and I turned away without a word and walked back inside. I heard Godric sigh wearily as I did so-

History repeating he probably thought.

* * *

><p>A little later that night, I was sat on the chair in the library, a glass of blood in my hand that I was staring into, lost in thought.<p>

"Frey?"

I looked up now to see Dorian walk in. He closed the door behind me and sighed, turning back to face me. "How are you?"

"Fine thank you." I said dully, and he sighed once more, walking over and standing behind my chair, putting his arms around my shoulders. "I know you. Something's wrong." he told me, and I groaned. Dorian soon guessed.

"Eric?"

"Yes." I confessed, and he said quietly. "He does still love you."

I scowled at that, then turned around to look into his emerald eyes. "How do you come to that conclusion?"

Dorian chuckled. "Did you see the look in that mans eyes when you rejected him? That's love... no matter what you think. Trust me- I'm a man."

I smiled at that in amusement, then thought about it; did he still love me? He had already kissed me, but did he really mean it? Or was he adding my heart to the jar of hearts he already had?

Love was so confusing... and as time went by, it got even more so.

"Maybe." I told him now, and Dorian sighed, letting me go and walked around to the window and looked out of it. "It's dawn soon. Shall I tell the others we have no more room to accommodate them?"

"Yes please." I thanked him, feeling guilty- I could only hope they were staying somewhere nearby... otherwise they would have the worst nights sleep in that cellar we had with no more beds. I could never sleep in a coffin, it felt too... eww. Like I was a zombie, not a vampire. I had my own bed in the wine cellar where it was pitch black, yet the candles made the place look so beautiful. Dorian was in the one outside under the shed. He always insisted on me having the best place to sleep.

He was such a good man.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door now, and I said. "Come in." Godric walked in and said. "We are leaving now. I wanted to say goodnight."<p>

"Eric gone?" I had to ask, and he nodded. "I'm sorry."

A chuckle escaped me now, and I got up and walked over to him, letting him pull me into his arms. I did love that man, he was so good to me. Always had been.

"We shall come over tomorrow night." he told me now, taking my hand and pressing his lips to it briefly. "My Lady." he chuckled, and I tutted. "Out. Silly boy."

Godric left now, and Dorian poked his head around the door. "I'm heading down now. Goodnight."

I nodded. "Goodnight. Make sure you wedge the trapdoor this time."

"Of course." he smiled, then left.

I set down the glass that was still in my hand now, then sighed to myself for a second- I was so depressed now. Thank you Eric (!)

* * *

><p>As the sun started to rise on the horizon, I went down to my cellar and lit the candles, wishing I'd asked Dorian to undo the corset strings on my dress, because I couldn't reach them, even as I stood before the mirror, trying to reach, I failed and sighed, looking down in defeat- fashion these days.<p>

_"Need some help?"_

I wasn't actually surprised to hear that voice, and as I looked into the mirror and saw him stood behind me, a foot and more taller than myself, I sighed.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

The hair on my shoulders was brushed back now, and hands slid up from my elbows to my shoulders where they rested. "Maybe." he said quietly, then I felt him start on the midnight blue corset strings that went to the bottom of my spine, my hips.

"It's been a long time." Eric said now as he got halfway, making me sense two meanings to it. Since we met, and when we last slept with each other.

"Which one do you mean?" I asked now as he finished, and I heard him chuckle lightly, then he bent down and pressed his lips to my bare neck for a moment before saying. "Which one do you think it is?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." I said, closing my eyes as he kissed up my neck to my cheek. "You can tell me. It'll be our little secret."

That made me growl now, then pull away and turn, holding up the corset he had undone for me. "What the hell do you think you're playing at-! Leave! _Now!"_

"It's morning." he smirked now, then walked forwards and said, taking my hand in his and leaned down to press his lips to it. "So how can I leave?"

"Go and stand in the sun."

"Harsh." he said now with another smirk, then leaned down once more and kissed me for a split second, then, after judging my reaction after a second, pressed them back to mine for a minuet or two, and when he let me go, Eric frowned at the tears in my eyes that were running red down my face.

"What's wrong my love?" he asked me now, and I shook my head, backing off. "All these years, and you think you're forgiven like that? I can't believe you-!" I slapped him now, but he didn't respond to it, so I went to hit him again, but this time he caught my hand and said. "Stop that."

"Why? I wouldn't have thought you'd be able to feel that, or anything-!" I hissed, yanking my hand from his own, glaring as I did so. Eric looked sour, but he was trying not to- I knew that face well. But now he raised his hands and took my face in them, looking rather sad. "Why do you hate me so much?"

I flinched at that- he thought I hated him... that hurt me so very much, and I think he saw it, as he said. "Do you hate me?"

With that, I groaned and closed my eyes. "Eric, I've known you forever. I could never hate you... you just hurt me."

I let my words sink in now, then he sighed. "I know I'm not perfect-"

"You're damn flawed." I said, coldly I had to admit. Eric was silent, then asked, taking me by surprised. "Can I have another chance?"

I knew right then that I would. Hundreds of years I'd loved that man... and I still did, even though my heart was scarred with the cuts he'd given me over the years.

"No." I told him now, pulling him down to my height so I could kiss him, but he knew what I meant and kissed me hungrily back, but if he thought he was getting any further, he didn't have a thing coming. If he thought I was one of his whores, he was in serious trouble.

"One moment." I asked now, pulling away and stepping out my dress, hanging it back up along with my corset, leaving me in my underdress that was more like a French chemise.

There was wandering eyes when I turned back to him, then he said. "If it wasn't for that blood all over your face, you'd be almost pretty."

I rolled my eyes at that, then went over to the stand next to the bed and picked up the cloth, dampening it with the wash basin and rubbed my face. It wasn't actually a surprise how fast he'd managed to get out of next to all his clothes as he lay on the bed, ankles crossed as I turned around. Practice made perfect no doubt with him.

He probably thought I was going to be a coward and ask him to sleep on the floor as he patted the space next to him. But I smirked and got onto the bed, saying. "Yes?"

Eric scoffed, then I turned my back on him, lying down and pulling the covers over myself, and a moment later as he did the same, I felt arms creep around my waist, then pull me back so he could say into my hair. "You're mine now."

I just kicked him hard in the ankle, and he swore in my ear.

* * *

><p>I slept rather well that night, I had to admit, and when I woke up just after sunset, Eric was still there, awake first and reading one of the books that were under my bed.<p>

"Morning." he said, turning the page over, still reading intently. I glanced at the cover now- Jane Eyre.

"Do you actually like that?" I asked now, eyebrow raised. He shook his head. "Biggest pile of shit I've ever read... and I read Romeo and Juliet. Why the hell did I do that?"

I smirked at that, then said matter of factly. "Romeo and Juliet is romantic. Yeah, you don't have anything like that in your thick skull, do you?"

"Correct." Eric said, still reading. If he hated it, why was he still reading it? Yeah, he liked it...

"So..." I pressed now, sitting up and looking over to him. "Say you were in Romeos position, and the girl you loved was in danger, what would you do?"

"Let her die."

"That's harsh." I scoffed, then asked, a new smirk emerging. "What about if that girl was me?"

"Same thing."

I slapped his arm now, and he chuckled. "Maybe let them torture you a little more first."

"You bastard Eric Northman." I said now, getting up, and I saw him looking at me with a smirk now. "So gullible." he commented now, then was up and behind me in a flash as I picked up my corset.

"And how would you know how to do corsets?" I asked now as he started to do it up, yanking it tight, obviously thinking it would hurt me each time he did. But he was wrong. Sadistic asshole.

More like caveman.

"Skills." he said into my ear, and I had to roll my eyes; yeah, I bet he did have some by now.

* * *

><p>When we emerged from the bedroomwine cellar, I could hear a piano being playing- Dorian practicing no doubt. But it stopped now as we walked into the room and he smirked. "I heard nothing. So either you're still in trouble Eric, or you're just plain shit in bed."

Eric looked to me now and said. "May I kill him?"

"You may not." I told him, walking over to Dorian and sat down next to him on the piano bench. I listened to him play, but then Eric walked over and said to him. "Shift."

Dorian scoffed at that, then said. "Make me."

The older vampire looked thoughtful, then grabbed the back of the younger ones coat and picked him up, yanking him off the bench and to the other side of the room, taking the now vacated seat next to me with a smirk.

I gave him a filthy look, then looked to Dorian. "You ok?"

"Yes." he said darkly, looking to Eric. "You were inadequate in bed, weren't you?" he added with a smirk to the elder vampire who just said, raising his hands to the piano. "Much better than you I am prepared to bet."

"Arsehole." Dorian hissed now, standing up, and Eric laughed. "Little boy."

I sighed at the abusive comments they sent each other- it had been expected to be honest. Dorian from day one had been pissed off at this Eric what he'd done to me. He was very loyal to me.

Dorian left now to open the door as it knocked, and Eric started to play the piano in a soft way that surprised me- he knew how to play? Good god what had happened to the world (!)

I listened as he started to play, but then Godric came walking in and said swiftly, making Eric stop playing and us both to turn to him.

"We have to leave." he said, standing before us and Pam who was stood in the doorway looked rather guilty for some reason.

"Why?" I asked, standing up. Godric looked to Eric now and said, sounding rather dark for the first time ever.

"Your progeny is very young. Control her Eric, or action will have to be taken against her." he left now, and I saw Eric glare at Pam, then flash over and yank her outside.

I walked out to Godric now and asked. "What happened?"

Godric sighed, buttoning up his coat. "Pam has fed on and killed numerous humans, and left a trail that led to our house, and then to this one. It's not safe here anymore. Humans are taking action against us already with fire. They're coming now."

_"What-!" _I roared now, then Godric sighed. "I know my child. Get what you need and wait outside while I talk to Eric and his progeny."

"Rip her fucking head off." I said coldly, and Godric sighed wearily, turning away and left. Dorian was frozen now, then I said quietly. "You heard him. Get what you need or whatever."

"But Frey-?"

"Now."

He bowed his head a little. "As you wish."

* * *

><p>I went downstairs and picked up the few personal things that meant alot to me like that white gold bracelet and sketchbooks. I looked around the room, my home with Dorian for so long now... it had felt like home for once, and now we had to leave...<p>

All because Eric had come back with his fucking brat.

I lost my temper now and flashed outside where Eric was scolding Pam, but I grabbed her and slammed her into the side of the house._ "You stupid bitch-! How dare you do this in my area! Do you know how long I've lived here-!"_

Pam pushed me away now, snarling at me. "Get of me!" but I was the older one by more than eight hundred odd years, and I could easily tear her apart if it wasn't for Eric yanking me back and holding my arms behind my back, but I was of equal strength and elbowed him in the chest, making him let me go.

Someone else grabbed me by my hair now and pushed me into the wall, pinning me there, then a growl in my ear. "Fighting is _not _an answer-!"

I'd never seen Godric lose his temper before, but he was now as he pinned both me and Eric against the wall, unable to move from the thousand year older vampire kept us there.

"But Godric, she-!" I started, but he hissed, shutting me up instantly. "Freyr, I am losing patience with you and Eric. Both of you are acting so childish and _stupid!_" He almost yelled the last word, and as I looked as best I could at his expression, it was dark and his fangs were bared... I guessed he hadn't managed to completely control that old version of him just yet.

He let us go now and both me and Eric turned to our teen maker who said. "We've lost valuable time. Come, _now._"

I gathered up my fallen sketchbooks and put the bracelet back on my wrist now as the situation calmed down. I think Pam knew just how much she had messed up, for she stayed silent the entire time, not retorting back with anything as I snarled at her.

Eric needed to buck up his ideas and learn how to control her. God...

* * *

><p>I was saddened as I watched mine and Dorians house burn as the humans attacked it, calling us demons of the night, and that we were damned to hell and worse. Humanity... why Godric tried to understand and sympathize with them so much eluded me- maybe almost two thousand years of existing was getting to his head.<p>

But one thing was for sure-

Me and Eric had grown more distant, not closer...

Everything was crumbling around us once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, didn't actually realize how long this chapter was until I finished itXD so viola, extra extra long chapter that I hope you like and review.<strong>


	12. Origins

That night, we fled London town and carried on running for too long. We ended up, hours and hours later in a mountain area of sorts, and we found an old abandoned mine there that we took shelter from the sun it.

My new dress was probably a sight to behold as I sat down in the dust.

Godric sighed now, pacing up and down, running a hand through his dark hair, then said. "We have to move. Maybe Cambridge?" he offered now, and I nodded, having been there on my travels. "We should be ok there. It's a rich town as well, and have a great deal of money saved in my bank account."

My maker nodded now, then said. "I too have about four hundred years worth of savings, but it is in New York."

We were good for money then, and Eric chimed in with. "Same. New York too." I glanced at him, feeling rather cold. That bastard... I looked to Pam now, and she deliberately looked away.

As if I could kill her by just looking.

Oh I wish I could...

* * *

><p>We stayed there all day, and I slept with my head on Dorians shoulder. But when I was awake, I could see him watching Eric was was asleep too... or at least pretending to be. Dorian was very much protective over me and my feelings.<p>

When night fell, I was the first to wake up, and I went outside and climbed up to a little rocky outcrop, looking over the lay of the dark land. The moon was full and shining bright, so that helped.

"We need to go more South." I heard now, and Godric came up and stood next to me. I nodded. "I know."

"You seem troubled." he said now, and I laughed weakly. "I just lost my home... the life I was actually enjoying. And now... it's all gone."

Godric listened to my words in silence, then said quietly. "It's my fault. I... could sense you as soon as we entered the city. I wanted to see you." he chuckled. "I miss you."

I had to laugh a little at that, then add. "You seem different."

"So do you." he sent back, and I nodded. "I think I'm more mature. Well, except when Eric comes around. You know what happens when we meet."

"Indeed I do." he sighed wearily, and I added quietly. "Eric is..."

"Despite what you think, he truly does love you." Godric told me now, and I groaned. "Maybe so... but he's not really the same Eric I grew up with." I laughed weakly. "The Eric I knew loved the snow and winter. He'd wake me up at the age of twenty eight, still excited about a snowfall covering our home. He'd drag me over the fields... mountains and everything so we could explore. Now... does that sound like him now?" I looked at Godric pleadingly, and he sighed in defeat. "I know what you want to hear, but no."

I nodded and said sadly. "That's what I thought."

Godric put an arm around my shoulder now and said. "Think positive yes?"

"I suppose." I smiled. It was hard not to when it was him telling me that. Godric sighed now, then removed his arm and went to something around his neck, then pulled off that long necklace of his with the tribal sign at the end of it. "Here-" he said, holding it out for me to take. I frowned, then shook my head. "I can't take that from you. How long have you had that huh?"

"Almost two thousand years." he admitted with a chuckle, then in a flash, had it over my head and around my neck. "There- it looks much better on you."

"Thank you." I sighed in defeat now, raising a hand to it for a moment. He smiled, then leaned forwards and kissed my forehead for a second. "You always look beautiful my child."

It was hard not to blush at that, but then I heard a-

"May I speak alone with Freyr?"

I looked over Godrics shoulder now and saw Eric stood there, waiting for his makers reply. Godric nodded, then left, heading back inside.

"What do you want." I asked now in a dark voice, and Eric sighed. "You have every right to be angry with me."

"Damn right I do!" I snarled now, and he didn't flinch as I went right up into his face. "Your little whore destroyed my life. So as her maker, I hold you responsible."

"How lovely of you (!)" he said now, and I sighed, bowing my head. I felt him pull me into his arms now, and I just couldn't be bothered to push him away. I let him hug me for a moment, then he vanished back down into the mine where everyone else was.

Love was so complicated... especially for vampires.

* * *

><p>Cambridge was a lovely place, the buildings so beautiful and quaint. I got some of the money from my bank now, then got us a safe house to stay in.<p>

Godric was very impressed by my abilities that had grown so very much, and he never stopped watching me nowadays. Maybe that love he felt for me was getting a tad too strong now, but I could never imagine him falling in love with me. If he did love me in that way, he made now attempt or advances towards me, and I was thankful for it- just having conflicted feelings about Eric was bad enough, not adding my maker too... that would have pushed Eric over the line if he found out his maker loved his ex girlfriend of sorts.

God my head was hurting by now...

The night had been a long one, and I was exhausted by the end of it, and quite frankly, couldn't wait to collapse into bed. But Eric was nearby... and I knew he would appear. I knew him all too well.

I knocked on a door now further under the house, and it opened to reveal Godric looking tired. "Yes Freyr?" he asked, and I sighed. "May I spend the night in here? I can't deal with Eric for now..."

He was silent, but opened the door and let me in, finally saying. "I'm afraid it will be a bit of a squeeze, but for you, anything." he smiled and I felt rather humbled- such a lovely caring man... boy he was.

Godric sat down on the bed now and sighed heavily, closing his eyes for a second as I yanked off my dress, not bothering with the strings- the dress was ruined anyway from the running we had done, but a new one had been bought and it was ready in the main room for morning.

"Here-" Godric said now, holding out his extra long deep grey shirt and I took it with a smile of thanks. He closed his eyes once more as I pulled in on after yanking my chemise on, and it fell to just past my knees.

I got into bed next to him now, and for probably the first proper time after a few glances I got to see all his tattoos, and it intrigued me the meanings of them all.

"Wondering are we?" he chuckled now as he saw me looking, and I nodded. "Sorry."

"Curiosity is not a sin." Godric told me, then showed me his left arm one and said. "This was my first one. I got it when I was eight years old. It was custom in my home village to have an element on your arm at the age of eight. A sign of growing up and maturing."

"So young?" I asked, surprised. He nodded. "Yes. But it was almost two thousand years ago... and customs change."

"Is yours water?" I guessed, and once more he nodded. "Yes it is."

For the next hour or so, he explained the origins of each his tattoos, each more interesting than the last. But now I had to ask.

"Do you have one on your backside?"

Godric laughed at that, then shook his head. "No, I don't Freyr. Want to check?"

"No I do not." I said hastily, and he said. "You make me laugh so much." I smiled. "I try."

"And do a very good job at it."

I noticed one more, well, not tattoo, but a burn or something on the back of his right shoulder. "What about that one?" I asked now, and his eyes flickered to it for a moment, then said quietly. "That one... isn't a tattoo."

"It looks like a..." I realized now, then said it in my head. _Brand. He'd been branded..._

"Yes." he said, guessing correctly what I had thought. "I was a slave for next to all my human life. That-" he nodded to the waxy red sign. "Was the mark from my maker and master."

I had an overwhelming urge to hug him now, and I did so, throwing my arms around his bare shoulders. He was taken aback, then chuckled. "Thank you my child."

Godric let me go now and stifled a yawn. "Come now Freyr, let's cease this talk for one day- it's getting very late." I agreed with that, then lay down, turning the other way so he didn't think I was staring at him. But I felt arms creep around my waist and hug me into his chest, then said quietly. "Good night."

"Good night Godric." I said, closing my eyes-

That ancient vampire was such a good man and teacher.

Now to await what the evening had in store for us...

* * *

><p><strong>And a little filler chapter:) hope you like and review.<strong>


	13. Let The Flames Begin

I woke up the next evening a little later than I usually would, and I wasn't surprised to see that Godric was already gone. With a groan, I sat up and looked around- this place hadn't been burned down yet anyway.

When I went up to the main part of the house after awkwardly getting dressed in my newest dress, I found everyone sat there, Godric on his own chair with his legs crossed up on it, looking thoughtful for some reason, but he did say. "Good morning Freyr."

I smiled, then stood before them all as Godric added. "We have this day in this house alone. Then we shall move again." I groaned at his words, and he asked. "Do you wish to stay Freyr?"

His words surprised me, but then I realized that meant staying alone with Dorian once more... and I wanted to stay with Godric.

"No." I said truthfully. "I've grown weary of Britain. I would like to try somewhere new."

Godric smiled, then nodded. "America?"

"I would love to return to America." I told him, and Godric nodded. "America it is then."

To be honest, I was surprised no one else had spoken up about a new destination, but I always was able to get away with things when it came to Godric. But Eric was refusing to meet my eyes now for some reason, and I did wonder why.

* * *

><p>That very day we packed up and headed over to Southampton while it was dark. We were in luck, and a ferry was boarding the next evening, just after sundown, and we caught that one.<p>

The boat was tricky enough, as we had to black out our rooms and make sure no one disturbed us... then came the matter of dinner, and we had to take extra caution, for the trip was to last a good few days. It was a mixture of eat-heal-forget.

I shared my room with Godric, claiming top bunk before he even had chance to get in there.

On the second night of our journey over to America, our destination in New Orleans, I spent it drawing. Godric was a brilliant subject to draw from the way he sat like a statue, staring out over the ocean as we moved through the darkness. Eric, however, was confining himself to his room, not venturing out often at all... and that did surprise me. Maybe he had seen sense and decided to grow a pair.

I was thinking about Dorian now. He had never asked me to release him from me, and I was humbled by it- I must have been doing an ok job with him then.

When we arrived in New Orleans, the sun was out for a little while, and Godric managed to 'convince' the people in charge from the dark confront of his and mines cabin to let us dock and stay for another hour while the sun was out.

* * *

><p>The sun dipped down now, and we disembarked and looked around at our new destination.<p>

But I think Godric had a trick up his sleeve, for he took my hand and seemed to know where we were going. He led us all to a massive mansion now, then said to me. "Ladies first?" I went in now, then saw a great deal of people... without a heartbeat.

"New Orleans is a place that vampires seem to find attractive." he told me now, and I felt surprised- I'd never seen so many vampires in one place before.

"The new Queen of Louisiana resides here." Godric told me now, indicating to the woman at the head of the group sat in her high red velvet chair, looking distinctly regal.

"Queen?" I frowned, not coming across the term in the vampire world. Godric nodded. "Each main place like for example New York, Mississippi, Louisiana, they have a King or Queen upholding the vampires rules, and a Sheriff to help."

I kinda understood now, and I looked back to the Queen of Louisiana and she looked right back at me, then a vampire with dark blonde hair walked over to Godric and said with a smile. "The Queen requests you and your companions audience."

_Wow. Slaves. I wanted to be a Queen now!_

Godric nodded, then we all walked over to the pretty dark brown woman was sat awaiting us.

"Welcome to New Orleans. Sophie-ann alerted me to your arrival-" she nodded to the pretty vampire stood next to her, then she smiled and nodded at us.

Godric bowed his head a little. "A pleasure to be in your presence."

She smiled, then she said to Godric. "You are a very old vampire, and two of your companions are as well. May I inquire your age and name?"

"Godric. And my age is one thousand, eight hundred on my last count." he told her, and then glanced to me, and I said hastily. "Freya Eden. Almost nine hundred."and Eric finally spoke with. "Eric Northman. The same- almost nine hundred."

The Queen clapped her hands together with a big grin that seemed more like myself when I was young. "Goodness Godric, it's a pleasure to be in your presence."

I guessed age was a big thing for these vampires, for they were all watching us now, and that underling of the Queens, Sophie-Ann, she kept glancing at Eric and I felt a pang of jealously. But at least Eric hadn't noticed her looks, or he would have been out the room with her in five minuets.

* * *

><p>The Queen, Leah I soon found out, continued to talk to Godric now about how he could be King in any place he wanted, but he politely refused, and the Queen seemed downcast at that. But then I heard her say to Eric. "And you Mr. Northman? Are you interested in a position as Sheriff?"<p>

Eric just said. "Sheriff seems an interesting position. I shall think on it."

But now the Queen stood up and walked over to me, and she was a little shorter than myself, but she still seemed to give out a sense of being old, but not older than me.

"To who do you belong to?" she asked me, and I frowned, not understanding, but then I realized and said. "No one. My heart belongs to myself alone."

She nodded, but looked to Eric at that moment and saw him looking at me with a curious look in his eyes and giggled. "I see." but then she surveyed me through deep emerald eyes and said. "And you Freya? You seem as wise as your maker."

I understood she was asking about the same as Godric and Eric, but I shook my head too. "Thank you for your generous offer, but I'm afraid I too have to decline."

She pouted at that, then sighed. "It seems I am still minus a Sheriff of a certain degree, and I shall be stepping down soon and Sophie-Ann here shall be taking over."

That same Sophie-Ann was still looking over Eric, and I wanted to growl at her to stop it, but that would be a stupid thing to do in this Queens presence.

"I sincerely hope you three consider these positions. We are rather short at the moment..." she sighed deeply, then turned to Sophie-Ann. "Please show our guests to somewhere they can stay safely for the duration of their visit."

She nodded, then led us out.

* * *

><p>We were taken to a massive house and shown around by the soon-to-be-Queen. She seemed like a nice enough person, but she still kept giving Eric that look that made me certain he was first on her list to badger when she was Queen.<p>

Bitch.

"Why don't you be King?" I asked Godric now as I sat down on the sofa. He chuckled at that, then replied. "I see no point to it really. Why didn't you accept her offer yourself?"

I was taken aback by that, then shook my head. "I don't know. I guess I've always been adverse to taking control, even when me and Eric were human."

"But you would be a great leader." he pressed now, and I chuckled, glancing to Eric and asked him. "I would have thought you would have taken her offer in a snap."

Eric raised an eyebrow, then told me. "I'm considering it actually Frey. It seems like an interesting position."

"Yeah, that sounds more like you." I snapped and he just said. "You want to be wandering around forever? This means we get to stay in the same place. I tire of traveling around so much."

"Go stand in the sun then."

"Both of you, shut up." Godric said bluntly now before we could start arguing once more, but I realized then I'd grown weary of arguing so much with Eric. It did more bad than good. Godric had the best idea- shut us up before we ended up fighting again. But I still did have feelings for him, and I always would.

But Eric did have a point- what was the point in wandering around forever... it made no sense if you were looking for nothing. I looked to Godric now, and he sighed. "You look so very conflicted."

"You got that right." I admitted, then left for outside.

* * *

><p>I walked down to the marina now, three in the morning and it was completely deserted. I walked to the end of the dock now and sat down, pulling my shoes off and letting my feet dangle in the slightly warm water, but the night air had given it a chill.<p>

There was movement to my right now, and someone else sat down next to me, pulling his own shoes off and feet into the water.

"Hello Eric." I sighed now, and he didn't say a word, but then I looked to him and he finally spoke. "You hate me right?"

I groaned at that, then said. "You messed up big time... but you know me; I could never hate you. We've been through so much together to let a simple fact like being vampires come between us. Sure, you're a total dickhead that needs to grow up and some balls... but-" I never got to finish my rant as he kissed me for a moment, then said quietly.

"I know I asked for one more chance last time... but I mean it this time."

"No you don't." I said against his lips, and he sighed, putting his forehead against my own. "Freyr... do you remember when we were human?"

"Of course."

"I still care about you as much as I did then. Why do we keep fighting?"

I chuckled at that, then found myself saying. "Because maybe we're not good for each other."

"That I don't believe." he told me now, then kissed me again for a few minuets before adding. "You're going to leave again, aren't you?"

"Maybe." I said truthfully, and he asked. "Why can't I come? It's almost the 20th Century now, and we're still acting like brats."

"Like your Pam then?"

Eric rolled his eyes at that, then as he went to kiss me again, I got up and went to walk off, but I felt a hand on my chest slam me onto the dock, then I couldn't move as he sat on me and said. "So just like that you're leaving?"

"Like you care." I growled, going to push him away, but he held me down and said. "Why are you so cruel to me?"

"Because it just bounces of your thick skull." I hissed, trying once more to get up, but it was hopeless- he was so much stronger than me. But he let me go now and I walked off back into the town...

Unaware that something was stalking me, and it wasn't a vampire.

I rounded the corner now and stopped dead as I heard a rush of air, then a scream escaped me as something hit me hard in the chest, knocking me backwards. There were footsteps now, then I saw a man leaning down to look at me, a crossbow in his hand and a smirk on his face as he raised it over my heart.

Why was I frozen-? Why couldn't I move-?

There was a violent snarl now, and the man was thrown back into the wall with a nasty crunch as the attacker parted his head from the rest of his body with a single twisting wrench.

"Freyr?" I heard now, and it wasn't Erics voice, but Godrics. He'd probably sensed I was in danger, and here he was.

"I can't- ow-" I tried to say, but it was like I couldn't breath, but I didn't have to breath... I was a vampire, but there was something going through my body like poison.

Godric pulled the arrow from my chest now and said. "That was too close. One more centimeter that would have gone in your heart."

"I can't- move-!" I coughed out now, not able to think of a better way to explain in. I saw Eric pick up the arrow and say.

"There's a type of poison on this."

Godric said swiftly. "Go to Leah, now." and Eric was gone in a flash. I felt him pick me up now and dash off after Eric who had gone ahead.

* * *

><p>I kept blacking out for minuets at a time, but when I came around now, I found I could move, but I felt weaker than a baby- what the hell had just happened-?<p>

_"Freyr-?"_

I looked up from my place on a bed to see Eric looking down at me. He sighed in relief now, then said. "Don't do that to me again."

"Sorry mom (!)" I said weakly with a chuckle, then asked. "What happened?"

Eric sighed once more, then said quietly. "I'm not sure yet, but Godric's talking to Leah. He's not happy that she didn't tell us about any threats in the area."

"Oh." was all I could say, then the man himself walked in, Queen Leah following suit, looking both angry and upset. "I am so sorry Freya." she told me now, but Godric, to my total shock, snapped at her with. "You have nothing to say. How dare you withhold this kind of information that you are living in an area where humans have been aware of our presence for some time, then allowed one to hunt down and shoot my own child-! And you say this cult has been eradiacated? I beg to differ. I am disgusted."

There was no way that Godric should have been talking to a Queen like that, but she seemed to shrink back a little, and I knew she was thinking of his age- he could tear her apart in a second if he wanted, and from that dark, angry look in his eyes at the moment, he was considering it.

It seemed even my maker couldn't escape his demons from the past...

"I am so sorry for my part in this..." she said now, and Godric turned his back on her to face me and ask. "How are you feeling?"

"Weak." I said honestly, and he was silent for a moment, then raised his wrist to his mouth and bit down, giving it to me and I actually felt rather sick looking at it, but he said. "I am oldest here. My blood is more powerful."

I knew what he meant, then sighed in defeat, biting down into it. After a few gulps, I felt more or less back to my normal strength and let him go.

"We need to talk." he said to Leah now, and I noticed she looked rather frightened. But I knew Godric- he wouldn't hurt a fly nowadays.

He left with her now and Eric spoke. "I've never seen Godric so angry before."

I nodded in agreement. "I know..." but then got up and turned back to Eric and sighed. "Thank you."

"For what? It was my fault." he said, looking down at the floor. "If I didn't make you walk off like that, you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

_My god he was turning into a soft guy. God help us all (!)_

"Buck up, I'm alive." I said curtly now, walking out past him, leaving him stood there.

* * *

><p>Godric was talking with Leah once more now, and from what I heard, he was asking about this organization that had attacked me.<p>

"They're based in Texas the last I heard." Leah was explaining, and Eric walked forwards and said. "What is the Texan Sheriff doing about it?"

Leah shook her head. "Last time I heard, there wasn't one. There has been a spate of trouble there for the past twenty years. The Texas vampires have no order within themselves."

"What's new there." Eric muttered, then said. "So there's no authority in the place?"

She shook her head. "No. And this group of humans are talking about revealing us to the world. Texas is in dissaray. The vampires have descimated the group, but there's still a few that continue. Even coming here. The King of Georgia was killed the other day."

Godric groaned at that, then asked. "What about the authority? Why don't they step in?"

"The war here in the South a few years ago has hit everyone, humans and vampires." Leah explained, and I was understanding now how hard it could be being a vampire- responsibility and everything...

"What if we went to Texas? Could you inform the Authority that I have stood in as temporary Sheriff to restore order and to sort these troubles?"

She nodded, and Eric frowned. "Why are you getting involved? This isn't our business."

Godric turned to us both and said. "Maybe one day we will be revealed to the world, but not today. Not on these terms."

I understood what he meant now- stopping a fight and eventual massacre from happening in Texas that would lead to vampires being revealed to the public in a bloody and violent manner.

"Eric, stay here with the Queen and Pam and search the city for more of these humans. Don't kill them. We need answers."

It was like we all had a plan now to try and sort this total and utter mess out that started out in Texas. Leah may have been Queen, but even she respected Godrics plans to sort this mess.

He turned to me now and asked. "Could you and Dorian go to Atlanta, Georgia? They might have information on the location of these humans. I wish for all this to be settled peacefully, so no violence. Any of you. I'll have someone send a note of my findings in Dallas."

Dawn was closing in now, and tomorrow night, the clock started ticking. Just because they had attacked me like that, Godric had made it personal to stop them in their tracks...

What the hell had we let ourselves into-?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like, going to kick off now with a few twists. Next up later and reviews very much loved and ta.<strong>


	14. More Than Lost

I was in Atlanta now with Dorian now, and I liked the place very much. It was a calming place for me, and when I arrived at the mansion where the King had once resided before being killed, I was expected and the doors were opened for me.

"Ah, Miss. Eden?" the black haired vampire said, and I nodded. "I am." he nodded, then went inside, leading me in.

"Please wait here, I'll inform the King that you are here." he said, and I frowned. "But I thought he was dead-?"

The vampire nodded. "Yes, but the Sheriff of our area has taken over for now until such time someone else is found."

That made sense, thank goodness.

I waited, but just a minuet or two after, the acting King came out and I had to blink twice- he was tall with brown-blonde curls and deep dark blue eyes.

"Ah, Miss. Freya Eden. Dorian. Welcome." he said, and I heard a French accent to his voice- he was very good looking. He took my hand now and pressed his lips to my hand. "Enchantee to meet you. I am Sebastian de Mauvais. Sheriff of this area, and acting King."

I smiled. "Enchanted. How may I help?"

"No no Cherie, it's I who can help you." Sebastian told me, leading me into the dining room and sat me down on a chair. "You are here concerning the death of my maker Riley Halder?"

"I am." I confirmed, and he nodded. "There was a group of humans very much aware of our presence. Our King was tied with silver chains and tortured before meeting the sun."

"Meet the sun-?" Dorian asked, and Sebastian sighed. "He was staked to a cross, then left out in the sun." there was a tear of blood trickling down his cheek now, and I knew how he felt- if it had been Godric... I wouldn't have stopped crying for a hundred years.

"Which makes me think it's these humans that follow God." Sebastian said now, and I nodded. "Has there been clues?"

"A few, but they fled after killing my maker." he said, then sighed. "I'm afraid you have wasted your time coming here, there is nothing left. They fled to Texas where your maker went. I'm sorry for being such a pain."

Dorian now spoke. "We need to wait for Godrics word on where to go."

I nodded, adding. "That'll be a day or two." Sebastian smiled at that. "We have accommodations already made up for you both."

I was taken aback by that, then smiled. "Thank you. You're very kind."

"Non non, it is my pleasure mademoiselle." Sebastian told me, and then indicated to come into another room.

* * *

><p>We were given the tour of the mansion now, and it was the most beautiful place I'd ever been- just magnificent.<p>

Time seemed to fly by at Sebastians home, and I noticed he kept a close eye on me, and I knew why- it was a look I had seen from Eric many, many years before.

Great (!)

When Godrics note came, it was three days.

The man told us now that Godric had managed to gain control of the vampires and I was to come over and help with the organization he had tracked down.

Before we left that next sundown, Sebastian took my hands in his and said. "Freya, you must promise me that you will visit again."

I smiled and nodded. "I shall." and he kissed me on the cheek.

Nice guy for a five hundred year old French vampire.

* * *

><p>When we reached Dallas in Texas, I felt the air that was alot darker, like something was lurking in the shadows. The place where Godric was, were big and majestic, and a black haired woman opened the door for me and asked. "Freya and Dorian?" she asked, and I nodded, and she let us in going. "I am Isabel, Godric told me you were coming soon enough. Eric should be here in the next hour."<p>

"Thank you." I smiled, walking through and found Godric stood in the drawing room, staring out the window into the night.

"Good evening Freyr." he said, then turned and let me hug him for a moment, chuckling. "It has only been a week my child."

"I know, but I miss you." I admitted, and he smiled. "Thank you."

There were footsteps now, then a dark haired man walked in and said in a Texan accent like Isabels. "Sheriff, the others have returned. They bought the humans responsible."

"Sheriff?" I chuckled now, and Godric sighed, closing his eyes for a second. "I have decided to stay as Sheriff for a while."

Yeah, I knew that look- he was going to stay as Sheriff here in Texas to keep the order going. But for now, he walked into the other room and I followed, seeing six men being held by vampires who looked as if they wanted to bite into them, but now Godric said. "Who is the leader?"

"Here-" one of them said, throwing him forwards onto the floor and he scrambled to his feet, backing off with fear in his eyes. "No, this is-!"

Godric walked forwards and said in a dark voice. "Why are you organizing this cult to attack us?"

"You are all monsters." he snarled, and Godric sighed deeply- but he should have been used to it by now. "How are we monsters?" he asked, and the man said in a laugh. "You are abominations to God! You should all be burned like that one in Atlanta!"

I flinched at that- Sebastians maker. The one they had ritualistically sacrificed. Sad bastards...

I walked out now and went into the garden, folding my arms and staring into the pond. Would it always be like this-? Hated by everyone-? All of Humanity didn't even know we existed yet, but if they did know, what would they do? Would they eradicate us all? Or would we co-exist like Godric had always hoped for?

I was thinking the first one... Humanity was growing more brutal by the year...

"Freya?"

I turned now and that vampire named Isabel walked forwards and said. "Are you ok?" I nodded and smiled. "Yes thank you. How long have you been in Texas?"

"Oh, too long." she sighed, then said. "Godric's made a change to this place already. All these years... and a week and there's order."

"Yeah, he's good like that." I smiled, then she asked. "You must love him very much."

I chuckled at that, then nodded. "He's my maker."

Isabel didn't mean it in that way, and I wasn't sure of the answer myself.

"Do you think Godric could stay?" she asked me now, and I wondered myself and replied. "I actually hope he does. It's about time he stopped wandering around after almost two thousand years."

"I like him. He has different views to all the other vampires." she smiled now, and I chuckled. "I know. He tries, but I just wish he'd settle down. Maybe Dallas would be a good place."

Isabel was quiet, then she patted my arm. "He's welcomed to be Sheriff. People respect him, and Dallas needs someone like that."

There were heated voices from inside, and I soon got the gist from listening- Godric had been working on the followers, making them all disband with no memory of the house or the anti-vampire cult. He did it to them all, and the leader was given an extra one to make them all disband.

The crisis was over, and seemed to be more calm than it had been in years.

* * *

><p>I went inside now and Eric had arrived, standing next to Godric as if he was his guard. He looked to me now, and I knew then he always love me... but I was feeling empty. I didn't feel like that with him anymore.<p>

I'd felt so lonely lately, but my mind was so full. I had to get out of here... now.

Godric saw the bloodied tears in my eyes, then walked over as the situation was diffused a moment ago. Eric stayed back as his maker came over and asked.

"What's wrong Freyr?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Just... I think I need to leave again."

"Why?" he just asked, and I groaned, closing my eyes. "You know me. I'm antisocial."

"Far from it." he laughed, but I said back to him. "It's 1890, and things are changing. I just feel the need to run off again."

"No. Not this time." Godric told me and I just said. "You have something here. Isabel wants you to stay. You could be a great Sheriff."

"You think so?" he chuckled now, then walked outside with me as I said. "Mmhmm. I know you."

Godric stopped now and said with a chuckle. "You know me? How so?"

"Um..." I started, but couldn't really think of anything else. "My child you do say some strange things." he chuckled, taking my face in his hands. I smiled but then found myself frowning as he leaned forwards, hesitating for a moment before kissing me softly for a moment, but not before I pushed him away and hissed.

"What the hell are you doing-!"

Godric sighed in defeat now and nodded. "I know. I'm sorry." but I was curious, and had to ask. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes. For quite a while too."

"You idiot."

"I know." he said now, looking down. "Can you forgive me?"

Why did he have to do this-? First I try to deal with this situation with Eric... then our maker admits that he has feelings for me-?

God... this was too much for a girl of eight hundred and ninety to deal with.

"Of course I do, but Godric-"

"I know." he just told me, looking more or less like a little boy. I groaned and put my forehead against his shoulder. "Godric... you're supposed to be solving situations... not making new ones."

He sighed and hugged me briefly. "If you want to leave again, I won't stop you. But I think you should forgive Eric. He has his faults, his flaws... but you know he means well."

"Maybe." I sighed, then turned away and left him stood outside while I went back inside the house. I saw Eric now and wondered- did he know of what just happened outside? I hoped not.

"Why didn't you kiss him back?" he asked me quietly now as I stopped before him, and I groaned, closing my eyes for a second- he had seen. "Because he's not you Eric." I said as quiet as him, going to walk past, but he held up an arm and stopped me dead, saying. "Almost three hundred years now Freyr... and you're still angry at me?"

"Girls are good at holding grudges." I told him now, pushing past and he let me go.

Maybe Godric was right... maybe I should just forgive him.

Nah, that'd be too easy for him.

* * *

><p>I went over to Dorian now and took him to the side, telling him.<p>

"I'm leaving for a while."

"Where are we going?" he asked, and I sighed. "No we... just I."

"Freyr-"

"I'm sorry. But I'd like you to stay with Godric while I'm away."

Dorian looked heartbroken now, then shook his head. "No. I'm not leaving you."

"As your maker... I command and release you." I told him with a heavy heart, and he had tears in his eyes. "But we're inseparable. Frey, please don't."

It was breaking my own heart to do this, but I had to- when me, Eric and Godric were together, trouble came up that made us all argue. Become more distant...

I left now before anyone else spotted me, then tried to stop me-

Maybe we all still needed to grow up just a tad more...

* * *

><p><strong>And the next for today. Hope you like and please review.<strong>


	15. Untouchable Like A Distant Diamond Sky

It was 1999 now, and to be honest, I couldn't believe I was a thousand years old in just two days when it hit 2000. A thousand... and the 21st Century began too.

Wow.

I had been wandering once more, meeting other vampires and soon enough, I was well known as this ancient vampire wandering the world.

Huh. Ancient? Just because I hadn't had sex in over five hundred years didn't make me ancient.

Fashion had changed so much, and I had fallen in love with jeans. Mobile phones were a blessing, and I did pop back to Godrics place in Dallas to give him my number. I had heading over to spend Christmas with him and the others.

Eric was gone, and Godric told me it was after a werewolf operation a good few years ago. Wow. Eric left-? I wasn't expecting that to happen at all.

Christmas with Godric was so going to be so much fun, and he had the place decorated up for me coming home.

"Merry Christmas." he told me now as I walked through into the room where he was sat on his chair, he got up and walked over, and I hugged him for a moment, chuckling. "Hello."

"Welcome home." he smiled now, then stepped back to see me in jeans and a long deep blue vest with matching heels. "Over a hundred years again. Did you find what you were looking for?"

I sighed, then smiled a little. "I suppose I did. I got lonely."

"But I heard you met so many people?" he said now with a raised eyebrow, and I sighed once more. "Yes, but they weren't you or Eric."

"I'm humbled." he smiled, then Isabel walked in and saw me, then pretty much screamed and ran over, hugging me tightly- jeez, why was everyone so happy to see me once more? Well, I had been gone for a hundred years... and I had been missed. People missed me. Wow.

"Welcome back." she smiled now, letting me go. "And Merry Christmas! Are you staying for a while?"

"Until New Year yeah." I smiled and she seemed happy enough. Godric now turned to her and asked. "May I speak alone with Freyr?"

"Of course." Isabel said, backing out the room and closing the door behind her.

Godric walked up to me now and took my face in his hands, a smile appearing on his face. "We parted on awkward terms, didn't we?"

"We did." I admitted, and he kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry it I was part of the reason you left."

"It's fine." I told him, and he said, looking around the room. "You think this room needs some Christmas touch?"

"Yes."

I dashed out the room now, then grabbed the box of decorations and dragged it into the room where Godric was sat back down on his chair, then sighed in defeat as I draped a long red string of sparkly tinsel around his neck like a scarf.

To be honest, I didn't know how he put up with me.

* * *

><p>The house was extra-Christmasfied now, if that was a word, and soon enough everyone was trying to avoid their Sheriffs hyper brat that wanted to put tinsel on everything.<p>

I'd never celebrated Christmas before really, so this was my first time in about five hundred years that we were... and yes, I was hyper about it.

Stan didn't like the green tinsel around his cowboy hat.

I did wish in a way that Eric would turn up, but he never did, and on Christmas eve, I knew he wasn't coming. And that hurt...

* * *

><p>Me and Godric were the last ones left in the house now, all the others out for a Christmas eve party somewhere, but we didn't want to go and I had my head on his lap as we watched TV.<p>

"Thank you for coming back." he told me now, and I looked up and smiled. "Miss Christmas? Wouldn't dream of it."

We were silent for a moment, staring at the screen, then he asked. "Do you miss Eric?"

"I would love to say yes... but I just don't know anymore."

"Do you know where he is?"

"No. I don't." I said sadly, and he sighed in defeat. "Would you like to know?"

I frowned and looked up once more. "Huh-? You know where he is-?"

"Yes. He took that Sheriff job in Louisiana. I imagine you'll find him there somewhere."

"He took the job?" I chuckled now, not surprised in the least- he always was a bighead with a taste for power. I had been offered the job of Queen in Georgia by Sebastian yet again, but I had refused... four times now. I valued my freedom way too much, and besides, Dorian had been staying there with him, being Sheriff while Sebastian stayed as King. All my boys were Sheriffs... I felt like a mother hen, so proud of them all.

I was getting too soft- Godric was rubbing off on me.

"Yes, he took the job." Godric told me, and I sighed in defeat. "I hope he's not abusing his position."

"I don't think so." he said, and I knew he was thinking the same thing- he probably was.

"Can't you stay here for longer?" he asked me now, and I chuckled. "Did you miss me?"

"Indeed I did." Godric told me, and I realized he was telling the truth- both his children had left him, and I didn't blame him for getting a little lonely. A thousand odd years together made you inseparable.

"N'aww (!)" I chuckled, then the clock struck midnight, and he said quietly. "Christmas Day."

"Hooray." I laughed, sitting up and letting out a yawn- it was still hours until dawn, but I felt like I wanted my bed right now. Well, if I had a bed.

"Tired?" he asked me in an amused voice, and I nodded. "Yes. Busy evening. Takes a lot out of an ol' girl."

Godric rolled his eyes at that, then sighed. "Unless you want to stay with Stan-"

"Hell no."

"- there's room in my bed." he had to roll his eyes once more at the end of that- what was new on me sleeping with him probably. "Ok." I smirked and got to my feet, pulling him up too, pulling a wrapped present from my bag and put it under the tree, telling him. "You didn't think I would forget did you?"

"Do you think I have?" he said to me, and I guessed not.

* * *

><p>Godrics bedroom was lovely really, all bright and light as if it was daytime. He'd never been one for coffins, and he had joked once that he was claustrophobic when it came to them. Had he been joking? Probably not.<p>

I plonked myself down on the massive bed now and looked around- I spotted something in a frame now, then spied a black and white photo of me, Godric and Eric back in the 1800s. I always had loved that photo... so it was Godric that stole it from my sketchbook where I'd hidden it. The little shit.

"Sorry for stealing it." he apologized now, and I chuckled. "Never mind. It looks better on your wall." I turned and looked to him stood at the foot of the bed, then I sighed, yanking my jeans off and making him roll his eyes- I never was discreet. I could be a great stripper if I wanted.

"Goodness Freyr." he groaned, and I got into the bed and patted the other side. "Come on sweetie."

I think Godric had given up on me and manners and he did, raising a hand and running it through his hair that was near enough black and slighly spiky.

"I am going to lighten that hair of yours and shorten it." I told him with a smirk, and he scowled. "You may have been able to bully Eric into letting you tamper with his hair, but not with me."

"Please?"

"Don't make me command you." he chuckled, then I sighed in defeat, lying down and turning my back on him. There was movement, then I felt arms creep around my waist. "Did I annoy you?"

"That you did." I replied, turning to face him where he was smirking, but now he lent forwards and it was just like a hundred years ago in this same place. He kissed me once more, but this time I didn't actually mind and kissed him back for a moment. Godric did love me, and I could feel it on his lips as he kissed me once more.

As they got deeper, I pulled away and said hastily. "No. I don't think I can do this." He sighed, then pushed me down onto the bed and said. "Don't think then."

"Godric." I said as he went to kiss me again, and he backed off, looking apologetic. "Sorry. I'm a bit new to this- I never really met a person I wanted to kiss before. Usually it involves some mind tricks."

I sighed now, then thought about it- Eric wasn't in the picture, and now our maker was showing this attraction to me, and I did actually love him. I couldn't wait for Eric forever, and besides- this was revenge in a way for all those times he had cheated on me.

"Don't be-" I said now, taking him aback while I kissed him back, letting him push me back onto the bed, kissing my neck for a moment before going back to my lips. He pulled my vest off and kissed up my chest back to my neck where I felt him bite into me and felt myself groan. I didn't mind to be honest, and my own blood tasted rather nice when he kissed me once more.

But I still felt a little guilty about Eric the whole time...

* * *

><p>I woke up the next evening, our Christmas morning. At least my neck was healed, but there was blood on the pillows from where it had been healing. Urgh.<p>

Godric was still fast asleep as I got up, grabbing my clothes from the floor and pulling them on. I gathered up his own clothes now and placed them next to him on the bed. I had to admit, having sex with my two thousand year old maker had been the last thing on my mind when I returned to Dallas. But it had happened, and to be honest, I had no regrets at all. Especially about the previous night. None at all.

Talk about breaking a five hundred year dry spell with aplomb.

Isabel was sat on the sofa now, and she smirked when she saw me. "Good morning."

_God... could you keep anything secret around here-? Obviously not._

"Morning." I replied, and she said sweetly, that smirk that meant she knew exactly what had happened last night back on her face. "Sure you wanted to get up?"

"Yep." I said, then Godric appeared and asked. "Did you say something Isabel?" she shook her head now and said hastily. "No Sheriff."

"Good." he just said, a smirk on his own face as he turned away- yeah, that had shut her up.

It was Christmas morning of sorts for us now, and the moon was already coming out at just seven in the evening.

I guess it was a family thing... in a way with this Christmas, and now Godric tossed me a little silver wrapped present and I raised an eyebrow, then opened it to find a red box with a necklace of a white gold and sapphire shaped into a little heart. God it looked more than expensive.

"Hell... how much did this monster cost-!" I asked him now, but he chuckled and said. "Wouldn't you like to know. The money doesn't matter to me, but what you think of it does."

"It's beautiful." I smiled, and he took it from me, then put it around my neck and fastened it. "There- you like it?"

"I love it." I chuckled, then handed him his own, going. "I'm sorry it's nothing better."

He opened it now and pulled out the slightly battered sketchbook that had belonged to me. One he had never seen before.

"Are you sure?" he asked now, looking more than a little shocked. I smiled and nodded. "I thought you might like it. All of us before anything got between us... I thought you might like the memories that come with it."

He was turning over the pages now- our travels through Britain, America, Brazil, Africa... everywhere we had all been together as a family of sorts. Before Dorian, before Pam... just us as new vampires and our Roman maker.

I'd actually managed to make a two thousand year old vampire speechless. Now that didn't happen everyday.

* * *

><p><strong>And next update. Hope you like and please review.<strong>


	16. Jar Of Hearts

I was lying on the bed once more with Godric, tracing a finger over the tattoo on his chest. He hadn't said a single word since we'd came to bed, but then again, neither had I. We were content with each others company. But now he did speak.

"You won't stay, will you?"

I sighed at that, then he reached down and took my hands, bringing them back up and pressing his lips to them before adding. "Under everything... you still love Eric, don't you?"

There was silence, then I sighed in defeat and nodded. "I suppose I do. It's just... he's done so much to hurt me. Can I even forgive him-?"

"Of course you can." Godric told me with a smile, but then I had to ask. "What about us?"

It was his turn to sigh now, and he said against my hand. "I was a selfish fool. Your heart belongs to Eric, and I wanted a part of that for myself."

"There's no crime in falling in love." I told him now, frowning, but he said quietly. "It is when the person you love loves someone else."

"Godric-" I groaned now, closing my eyes for a moment, but now I felt him lean forwards and kiss me softly for a moment. As he let me go, I opened my eyes and were faced with his blue-grey ones that seemed rather sad.

"I do love you... but-" I silenced him by putting a finger over his lips. "I know. The same."

"You are too kind for your own good." he said now, and I chuckled. "I learned from the best."

"Are you leaving tomorrow?"

"I think I am." I told him, and he nodded. "I imagine if you go to the Queen or Louisiana, she will tell you where Eric is."

"Leah?"

"No, she stepped down after the disaster in 1890. Sophie-Ann is now Queen."

I nodded, then sighed, closing my eyes while he hugged me into his chest. "Good night." he said now, kissing the top of my head and closed his eyes against my shoulder.

I would miss him when I went to find Eric.

* * *

><p>The next evening I woke up early, but Godric was already awake and dressed.<p>

"Morning." he smiled, then said. "Sophie-Ann is in residence and should be still if you leave now."

"Trying to get rid of me?" I asked, and he just said. "Of course not. I just want you to be happy. I want you and Eric to be happy, and that's when you're both together."

_He was giving up all those things he felt for me... just so his children could be happy-? Wow. He was too kind, too giving to us..._

_And I was thankful so very much for him._

"Thank you." was all I could say, and he nodded, throwing me some new clothes. "I've got your number, so it won't be another hundred years." he chuckled.

When I went outside a little while later, Godric accompanied me and put something in my hand- a pair of keys. He nodded to the road now, then I looked over and felt my eyes widen- a dark blue convertible 1967 Ford Mustang was parked there, and I shook my head. "Hell no you don't mean-?"

"You did say that one was your favorite?" Godric asked me now, and I nodded. "Uh, I don't... " I was speechless that he got me a car of all things. Jeez...

"Good speechless or bad speechless?" he chuckled now, and I just said weakly. "Uh, very good speechless. Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome." Godric told me, and I ran over to the car and got in, more excited than ever- my first proper car.

I rolled the window down now and Godric said, leaning inside. "Safe trip." then kissed my cheek.

I set off now and Dallas was soon behind me...

So was Godric.

* * *

><p>Louisiana was a little way away, but I got there before the sun rose, but I would have to stay the day, for I didn't even have a clue where Eric was yet.<p>

Sophie-Ann was incredibly happy to see me, getting up and hugging me as I came in, going. "I did hope I would see you again Freya."

"Lovely to see you too." I smiled, then she made me sit next to her and I asked. "Is Leah still here?"

"I'm afraid she relocated to Vancouver." she sighed, and I frowned. "How come?"

"After the disaster of 1890, she stepped down and the Magister transferred her there as punishment. Rather harsh I must admit."

_Just like Godric had told me._

"Oh, that is such a shame. Do you ever see her?" I asked, and she smiled. "She calls twice a week. So- why are you here?"

"I'm looking for your Sheriff?" I asked and Sophie-Ann grinned. "Eric Northman?"

"Is there any other?"

"Ooh, you still love him, don't you!" she was sounding like an excited human child now, and I sighed in defeat. "I'm just looking for him."

"You want to kiss him."

"Maybe."

"Don't leave me hanging." she said now, almost bouncing in her seat, then added. "Tell me everything."

I groaned and just said. "No offense Sophie, but I'm not even sure of my story yet. I need to find Eric. Could you please tell me where he is?"

"Only if you do something for me."

I was a little dubious at that, and I asked cautiously. "Like what?"

Sophie-Ann stood up now, then walked off to the window and folded her arms. "He was very rude to me last time I called on him. So, I would be honored if you would give him a kick up the backside for me."

_"Sure thing. I'll give him an extra hard kick for you."_

* * *

><p>My night with Sophie-Ann was rather fun to be honest, and she was loving my hair that fell to my elbows.<p>

"Sit still." she said now, sitting behind me and crossing her legs, curlers in her hands as she worked on it, curling it in the extreme and giggling as she did so, but now she sighed and asked. "May I cut it?"

_"No!"_

She giggled once more, but at least she didn't touch it, just content to curling it, then twisting it back against my head and pinned it there, adding loads of little daisies all around the curls, acting like a little girl once more. She did my sloping fringe now and curled it a little, grinning like mad.

"Oh, why can't you stay here?" Sophie said now the next evening, pouting as she went. "You're fun! Eric was so, so boring! He'd never let me touch his hair if I tried..."

"Could you tell me now?" I asked, and she sighed. "He opened a little bar in '93 in Shreveport. I imagine you'll find him there. And Freya?"

"Yes?" I asked, and she said. "Let's exchange numbers!"

_Oh god..._

"Ok." I smiled, giving her my number, and she gave me hers But now she looked at me curiously and asked. "Would you be interested in being Sheriff? I'm in need of one in New Orleans."

Why did everyone ask me for these positions-? Was it my age or something? I still had that offer in Georgia that Sebastian still had open for me to be Queen. The whole vampire population of Georgia under my control... that sounded pretty cool, but before I actually considered it, I needed to tie up all my loose ends.

"I'm sorry, but I have to decline." I told her with a smile, and she looked depressed at my decision, but then asked. "Have you had other offers?"

"Oh, too many." I admitted, and then added, wondering what she would think. "I have been offered a Queendom in Georgia numerous times."

"And you declined each time-!" She gasped, looking more than shocked. I nodded. "Why is that shocking?"

"Well, Georgia is a desirable place to be in for vampires. There was trouble over the years, but now everything's so calm. You would be rich if you did that."

"Sometimes money's not the answer Sophie." I told her now, and she looked more than surprised, but then said. "What do you value then?"

That was a good question to be honest, and I answered truthfully. "My freedom really."

"So amazing!" she said, eyes wide- she was looking at me as if I was her big sister.

"I better head off." I told her now, and she said swiftly. "You'll know the place when you see it. It's a small place at the moment, but he plans on enlarging and relocating more into town. And changing the name."

"Oh? What's it called now?"

"Just... it'll be right in your face." she giggled, then gave me an address, being deliberately mysterious about the place. God... the bloody woman.

* * *

><p>The engine of my Mustang was rumbling as I went slowly down the road, looking for the place. I soon stopped and realized which one it was, for it was staring at me- <em>Edens<em>

He'd named his first attempt at a bar after me-? Wow. I didn't know whether or not to be offended.

God help him if it was a strip club.

I parked up now and stood before the door, then stopped for a moment- was he going to be pissed off to see me? Probably...

The place wasn't open for another half hour, so I wandered around to the back and found a staff door. I raised a hand and knocked now, waiting for someone to open it. A second later, I was faced with a dark haired man- a vampire.

"We're not open yet." he told me, going to close the door, but I held it open and said. "I'm here to see Eric."

The vampire stared at me, then said curtly. "Is he expecting you?"

"No, but-"

"Come back later." he just said, going to slam the door shut, but I growled. "Tell him the girl he named his bar after is here." he raised an eyebrow, then shut the door in my face.

Yes, Eric was rubbing off on his staff anyway.

I sighed and sat down on the step now, staring up at the dark sky, a street lamp in the car park was flickering a little, attracting my eyes to it.

Alright area so far.

* * *

><p>There was a small clatter now, then the door opened once more, and I didn't need to look up to find out who it was. I heard a sigh though, then the figure sat down next to me on the step.<p>

"Hello." He said now, and it was my turn to sigh as I looked to him. "Hello." I also said, taking it his appearance- he had hardly changed, but the clothes he was wearing were- black jeans and matching short sleeved t-shirt.

"I thought my staff were having a laugh when they said you were here." he told me now, and I just said. "It's almost New Year. We're both going to be a thousand... think I'd miss that?"

"I did."

"You would."

"Freyr, can we not argue for once?" he asked now, and I scoffed. "That seems impossible."

"I know... but can we try?" he asked once more, and I was surprised how... sincere he sounded. I now said to Eric. "Edens? Seriously?"

"Just for now. But it's changing." He told me, and then added. "I'm relocating soon. The place proved more popular than I first thought. It was just for humans when I opened, but more vampires seem to be arriving by the day."

"Well you are Sheriff fool."

"You heard then?

"Yes I did." I sighed, then we were both silent for a moment before I asked. "Did you miss me?"

Eric was silent for a moment, then he looked back to me and said with a sigh. "Maybe." But now he frowned at my car and stood up. "What dickhead thought they could park here? It's private" he looked at the big yellow skip now, then as he smirked, I said hastily.

"Don't you dare throw my car in that skip, or god help you."

He raised an eyebrow as he looked back to me. "Your car?"

"Christmas present actually." I said, and he frowned, but then nodded and said in defeat. "Godric?"

I nodded, and he chuckled. "How did you manage to get that from him? Sleep with him?"

_Well... actually... yeah, I did._

"You're just jealous that I have a great car and you don't."

"Actually, I have a brand new Corvette in for repair at the moment." he sounded rather smug, and I scoffed- the asshole he could be at times.

"My car's still better than yours." I smirked, and he raised an eyebrow, smirking himself as he started forwards and started pushing it back towards the skip.

_"Eric fucking Northman-!_ You touch that car again and I will seriously kick your ass big time!"

He let the car go, then put a hand on it, smirking. I rolled my eyes, and as he headed back towards the back door of his bar, I did as I promised and he turned, snapping. "Ow-! Why the hell did you do that-!"

I shrugged-

_"Request of the Queen."_

* * *

><p><strong>Should be another chapter up later, hope you like and please review.<strong>


	17. Letting Go

The bar, my bar I suppose, was pretty inside with dark green walls. Quite the ordinary bar to be honest, except the staff were anything but that. The boss the biggest dick of all dick land.

He raised a hand to the interior of his first attempt at a bar, albeit, a human one. "You like?"

"I do." I smiled, looking around at the room, then said. "How is business?"

"Very good." Eric told me, walking behind and putting his arms around my shoulders. "The vampires congregate here because I'm the authority in this area."

"Bet you feel like a king." I snorted, raising my hands to his around me. There was a light chuckle, then a reply of. "I suppose. But, being as there's so many here, there are whispers."

"Whispers of what?"

Eric turned me round now and said. "There's talk that a revelation is coming. Us revealing ourselves to the world."

_Like Godric had foresaw..._

"But that'd be chaos. Can you imagine-?" I breathed, and he nodded. "There have been whispers of that for as long as I can remember. It probably won't happen."

"Yet." I said in a hollow voice, then chuckled, making Eric go. "What's funny?"

"You could have a vampire bar then."

He looked thoughtful, then nodded. "Now that sounds rather interesting."

"Don't you already have a vampire bar though?"

"Not exactly. Theres a few rules in place for us-"

"No revealing we exist. No biting and no bad behavior?"

Eric snorted in laughter at that. "Sometimes I think you can read my mind."

"Near enough- I know you." I smirked, then spotted a pool table and went over to it going. "Oooh, I challenge you to a match!"

Eric rolled his eyes, then said. "I have papers to sign, things to sort out... I'm a busy man."

"Don't give me that shit."

"One game." he groaned in defeat- I could always bully him into anything... it was epic. Eric went behind the counter now and retrieved the balls and cues.

"Do you play?" I asked him now as he tossed me a cue. He nodded. "It's a leisure I indulge in at times. You?"

"Yep. Easy way to win money."

There was a raised eyebrow at that, then he smirked. "Would you like to make this game a little more interesting then?"

"Go on." I challenged, and Eric said with that smirk still growing. "I win, and I get a kiss."

_At least he hadn't said something else._

"Ok then. I win... and I get to kick your ass again."

"Deal." he said with an evil grin, and I scoffed- to think we had been planning kids and marriage when we were human. Almost a thousand years later, and we were still alive in a way... and still bitching each other off.

What would change to be honest?

* * *

><p>I started off and potted a red straight away, smirking at Eric. "Prepare to get your ass kicked."<p>

"Really?" he said with a raised eyebrow, then shoved me out the way as he went to take his turn, then ended up potting three yellows by the time his turn was over.

"You were saying?" he asked me innocently, and I growled at him- bastard.

Sure, we both cheated while playing- would you really expect us not to? The stakes were high in my case, and I was the one that ended up losing to an overgrown, girl haired Viking.

"Looks like I win." he smirked now, the black ball vanishing down a middle hole. I groaned and set the cue down as Eric told me. "Our deal?"

"Oh, look at the time. I have to be leaving." I smirked now, then ran out the door towards my car, but he'd always been that fraction faster and pinned my back against the car door,

"You really think I'd fall for that?" he smirked now, raising a hand to my face and brushed the hair from it. "I know you too well Freyr to think you could fool me like that."

"Big yahoo." I smirked, then reached up and kissed his cheek. "There. Happy?"

"No. Not nearly enough."

"So needy." I scoffed, and Eric raised an eyebrow, then a smirk appeared on his own face. "We had a deal Frey, and I'm waiting."

"Why? What are you going to do, ban me from the bar?" I retorted with my own smirk, and he looked thoughtful. "No, I was thinking more along the lines as you being one of my new dancers."

"You're such a pervert. Anyone ever tell you that?"

"Hmm... they might have mentioned it." he said, then leaned down and kissed me for a moment before asking. "Must we always fight?"

"You know I hate it too." I sighed, putting my forehead against his chest. Eric put his arms around me now and hugged me, sighing out. "Can't we call a truce?"

"Why? Getting old are we?" I smirked and he chuckled. "Don't be so stupid."

"Yeah, because I'm telling the truth."

We were both silent for a moment, then he sighed and said. "I have things to sort out before tomorrow."

He let me go now and I sighed too. "But it's almost New Year. Busy now?"

"Some of us have work to do Frey." he just said, backing off and I frowned. "That's not the Eric I know- all play and no work."

"Times change." he shrugged, and I wondered now if he was just saying this to get away from me. But that wasn't like him either.

"But people don't." I just said quietly, and he sighed, heading back inside without another word.

It may had been a hundred odd years... but I still did love him.

* * *

><p>I headed inside myself now and went behind the bar where I found someone else familiar... but I'd like to rip her head off.<p>

"Pam." I just said now to the woman, and she glanced to me, then said in distaste. "Oh god, not you. Hasn't Eric barred you yet?"

"Ha ha(!)" I scoffed, then watched her work for a moment, then she growled and turned to me. "Yes? Or were you checking out my backside?"

"Hmm, defo your backside (!)" I smirked once more, then asked. "How has Eric been?"

"You mean since you blew him off? Never better." she said with a dark grin, and I just said. "Let me guess- you filled the space in his bed when I left?"

"Mmhmm." she smirked, nodding once. "And what you're missing? Such a shame."

"You forget I had _human _experiences with him for over ten years."

"And I'm supposed to be jealous?" she scoffed, cleaning a tap, and I retorted. "Yeah, he had a heartbeat back then, and I really couldn't care less you desperate blonde bitch."

Pam threw down her towel now and turned to me, glaring. "Say that again I dare you."

"Oh, I meant desperate blonde whore. My apologies." I smirked, and she started forwards, but I just said. "N'aww (!) Touch a nerve did we?"

"I'm going to rip your fucking head of you-!"

There was a growl now that didn't belong to either of us, then-

_"If you want to rip each others heads off, fine, but not in my bar, and in working hours!"_

Seems liked we'd disturbed the big bad boss (!)

After glaring at Pam some more, I looked to Eric now who was glaring at us both from in front of the bar, and I just said. "Fine. I was leaving anyway."

Eric groaned now, then rolled his eyes and followed me out the back where I got my car keys out, but he stole them from my hand and said, holding them far above him. "You're not leaving."

"Make me." I snarled, jumping and grabbing them from his hand and turning back to my car, but he pushed me against it and said, pinning me there.

"You're not running again. I'm not letting you."

"Gonna lock me up then?" I asked now, tears in my eyes that were now dripping red down my cheeks. Eric sighed and put his cheek on top of my head, saying quietly. "We're fighting again. How did that happen?"

"It happens all the time." I just said sadly, feeling more alone than I had been in years. "What's new huh?"

"It doesn't have to be this way." he said into the top of my head now, and I just muttered. "You know why I kept leaving?"

"No, I don't."

"Because I was scared that if I got too close to someone, they'd end up breaking my heart and leave me instead. My... my real family abandoned me in a way. They made me an outcast, blaming me for everything that happened in their village... just because my mother wouldn't name who my father was. They called me a demon, everything... they run me out of town, my mother too. And then they got ripped up by werewolves, the same ones that got our home too. It's all my fault; I'm cursed... and I'm so sorry for everything."

Eric was silent at that, then said quietly. "Why didn't you ever tell me any of this? You said that your town was burned down by bandits, not wolves."

"Because I thought you might hate me too." I just sobbed, and he just groaned in defeat, and I knew he was about to say something that was really not in his nature. "Rare girly moment coming up- Frey, I loved you from the moment I saw you, and you think I'd hate you? You silly stupid girl."

"I know." I chuckled with a sniff, then he asked. "Are you sure it was the same werewolves?"

"I'm sure. There was a vampire there too."

He groaned in defeat, but if he was angry at me for maybe having something to do with his family and home being destroyed, he said nothing.

"We'll get revenge one day, yes?" he asked me now, wiping the blood from my cheeks with his shirt. I nodded. "Yes. That sounds good."

He kissed me now in a way he'd never done before; way too sweet for him, and he sighed. "Are you still leaving?"

Everytime he had asked me that before, I had left... but this time I said.

"No, I'm staying."

Maybe I should leave the past where it belonged... exactly there-

In the past.

* * *

><p><strong>Should be another up later on, reviews very much loved ta.<strong>


	18. Opposites Tend To Attract

The bar was closed now, and the last of the staff were leaving for the night, just over an hour until dawn. Eric had given me a room here under the bar that he used at times.

"Drink?" he asked me now, and I frowned. "Alcohol? We can actually drink alcohol?"

Eric nodded, passing me a vodka. "Yep. Passes straight through to our bloodstream... or the blood we get from we've drunk. So, we get drunk pretty easy I'd say. Faster than humans."

"Ooh, abit technical for you." I smirked, taking a sip from the vodka and shuddering- that was some strong stuff. I walked over to the pool table now and sat down on in, looking around the room- it was cleared up and deserted now, just me and Eric left. Pam had left straight away... and I didn't blame her.

Eric sat next to me with his own now, then sighed, raising his glass to me. "To a thousand years tomorrow at midnight."

I chuckled and touched it with my own. "To getting old."

We each took a gulp now, then Eric got back up and went behind the counter and pulled out a decanter of blood- I could smell it from there.

"And where did you get that from?" I inquired now, and he shrugged. "You don't need to know."

"Eric."

"Just a shit stirrer that threatened to burn the bar down. Don't worry- he's not missed."

"You drained his blood and put it in bottles?" I was actually kinda disgusted that he'd so something like that, but when he poured me some into my vodka and grinned. "He's rather nice."

"You are such a disgusting animal." I told him now, knocking it back- it was nice as he had told me. "But I gotta hand it to you- you just gave a whole new meaning to a Bloody Mary."

"Hmm, need to find a girl called Mary now." he smirked, sitting back down and pouring me some more. I knew what he meant now by getting drunk extremely quick when you were a vampire, and I blinked hard. "Jeez- this has gone to my head already."

"Told you." he smirked now, then leaned forwards and kissed my cheek where I had some blood on it. "You taste yummy." he said now, then moved around and kissed my lips where there was more blood. He grinned against them now, then said. "But these taste even better."

"I bet they do." I said now with a smirk, feeling him get up and move to the front so he could lean down onto me, making my back meet the blue felt of the top of the pool table.

"You can't handle your alcohol at all." he smirked now, and I shrugged. "So?"

"It's cute." he teased, kissing my neck for a moment, making me giggle as it tickled. "Cute?" I raised a hand and tossed him easily back so he landed on his backside at the foot of the pool table, and me.

"Sorry, I meant to say something like you're a total bitch." he said, standing up and I sat up so I was for once the same height as him.

I sighed now, raising a hand to his hair and buried it in there, shaking it a little. "You're so mean." I told him, and he smirked. "Teach me to be good then."

"You're a lost cause."

He leaned forwards and kissed the corner of my lips, then said. "Who's the mean one now- oww." I'd yanked on his hair, and he pushed me back down onto the pool table, smirking. "Do that again I dare you."

"Sure thing-" I went to yank it again, and in a flash, had my arms pinned above my head. "You bad, bad girl." he grinned evilly, and his hands went to the top button on my button up dress, but I slapped his hand and tutted. "Oh no you don't."

Eric got off me now and propped himself up next to me onto his elbow and surveyed me through those ice like eyes of his. "You get more stunning every hundred years."

"Don't be such a flirt- it doesn't suit you." I told him now, getting up and onto my feet, walking over to the pole and smirked back at him. "Bet you'd do anything to see me on this."

"Oh I would." he winked, sitting up and putting his hands together. "Hundred dollars?"

"Tight wad."

"A thousand?"

I walked over to him now and kissed his cheek, saying teasingly. "Nope."

"Cruel woman." he groaned, kissing the tip of my nose, making me smirk. "Oh I love it." then let out a yawn that made him chuckle. "N'aww (!)"

"Shut it Viking."

"Well you're my bitch then."

"I may kick you in the nuts in a moment."

"Try it." he said into my ear, and I went for him, but he was gone before I got to kick him. I felt so tired now, then felt the ground vanish under me as I was picked up, legs around his waist and arms around a neck. "Bedtime." he chuckled now, and I scoffed, head on his shoulder. "Who do you think you are? My dad?"

"Who knows who your father was." he answered, and I froze, making him groan. "I didn't mean it in that way Frey."

"I know." I sighed, wondering who my father was- why couldn't my birth mother name who he was-? Was he not human or something? Was I not just a vampire, but something else?

Ha! As if.

* * *

><p>Eric pushed the bedroom door open now with his foot, and went down the steps into the converted basement that looked more like a hotel room.<p>

He dumped me onto the bed now, and pulled my heels off, raising an eyebrow at the state of them- I'd had them for a while. They were a bit battered.

Eric went to leave now after covering me over, but I kept a hold of one of his hands and said. "Don't go."

He was silent, then got in too and said. "That's fine by me." he took both my hands now and pressed his lips to them for a moment. I closed my eyes now and felt myself nod off, for once, totally at peace.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, it was before sunset, and I could feel it. I sat up and looked to my left where Eric was fast asleep. It was strange how... innocent he looked when he was asleep. I couldn't help myself now as I saw a string of leather around his neck, then pulled it out of his shirt carefully and chuckled quietly when I saw that it was the wolf fang I'd given him a thousand odd years ago. Such a softie under that hard exterior.<p>

But I knew the monster, the demon he could be.

I got up now and wandered up to the bar, groaning when I saw the dying rays of the sun that would burn the fucking shit out of me. I stood there, staring longingly at the fridge where that leftover blood was from last night. Come on sun... _set damn you!_

It did now, and I went into the fridge, grabbing some of the blood, but it tasted rather funky and I put it back in. Hmm... I must have been drunk the previous night to like that. Eric had no taste.

I left the bar now, barefooted too and waited in the back alley for someone yummy to walk along. The bushes were a good place to hide, and when a young man came across smoking a cigarette and his blood smelt really good, I pounced and pulled him onto the bush, biting into his neck in a place where he couldn't make any sound.

Nommy guy.

Oops, I'd killed him, so I regretfully ripped him up a little more so it looked like a rouge bear attack. I pushed him further into the bushes now, into the river and watched him float away. A thousand years and you learned very well how to cover your tracks, then turned back and went back to Edens Bar.

God knew what he was going to call the new place...

* * *

><p>Eric was awake now, and he hadn't done himself up yet, for his hair was all over the place and he was still wearing that bloodstained grey shirt of his from the previous night.<p>

"Morning." he said as he drained that blood I really didn't like the taste of. He looked half drunk in my opinion, groaning and dipping his head for a moment. "Hangover?" I asked sweetly, and he just held up a hand and rude sign. Lovely guy (!)

"No. Just feel rough." he said, closing his eyes and coughing, looking rather pale. I had a suspicion now, then I asked. "Hmm... that blood taste alright?"

"Yes, but-" he coughed again now, and I smirked. "Ha! Think your bloodbags having revenge on you."

"Shut up. I need breakfast." he said now, then was gone- god he must have felt like crap to head off outside to hunt someone down looking a mess.

Eric came back his normal, big headed self with a much pinker complexion.

"Better?" I asked sweetly and he nodded. "Mmhmm. Love a girl for breakfast."

I scowled at that, and he smirked. "Don't worry- I didn't fuc-"

"Too much info love."

_"Well well look at this. Beauty and the beast (!)"_

I rolled my eyes now as Pam came in, then she ignored me and said to Eric. "Are we still opening early?"

Eric nodded. "It's New Years Eve. Have fun."

"What are you on about?"

"I've hired a few more for tonight." Eric just said, and I frowned like Pam- where was he off to then? "Where are you going?"

Eric tapped his nose. "Never you mind. But you Frey, are coming."

I raised an eyebrow at that- what was he planning?

Pam looked sour, then just snapped. "Fine. Whatever." then went behind into the back. I looked back to Eric now and asked him. "What are you planning?"

"Oh, nothing special." he shrugged, but I raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Mmhmm..."

Eric sighed, then went under the counter and bought up a big white box that he put on the desk and nodded to it. "Here, thought it would suit you."

I raised an eyebrow, then pulled the lid of the box and found some dark blue fabric inside that I pulled out and held up- it was a cute knee length ruffled, strapless dress with a low front. It zipped up at the back... and it was beautiful.

"Oh, thank you." I smiled, looking to him, but he was holding up a pair of matching cage heels. God he knew the kind of fashion I liked.

"Happy thousand years." he just said now, chuckling, and I realized- it really had been a thousand years. Wow.

"Happy thousand years." I smiled now, and he let me kiss him on the cheek. He could be such a sweetie at times.

"So where are we going?" I asked now with a smirk, and he shrugged. "You'll see, but you have half an hour to get ready."

_"What the fuck-!"_

"Off you trot." he smirked, and I realized he wasn't joking. Bastard.

As I yanked the zip up on my dress, I had to admit- he'd guessed my size very nicely, and even better with my shoes. I curled my hair as fast as I could and pulled it back so it fell behind onto my back.

I walked back into the main room now and was faced with Eric looking rather sexy in a long grey button up shirt and matching trousers and shoes. Least he hadn't done his top button up, and his hair was looking nice and golden.

Holy shit he had actually tucked his shirt in.

"Don't we look dashing?" I smirked now, and he took my hand and pressed his lips to it. "Merci Mademoiselle."

"Ooh, enchantee!"

I never knew he could speak some French. I had spent five years in France in 1783, so I had picked up on the language.

"Ready to go?" he asked now, and I nodded. "Yep."

"God you get on my nerves." he said now, groaning for a moment, then went outside and said in an annoyed mutter. "Your car keys?"

"You aren't driving my car, boy racer."

"Fine, you drive there then."

"Where?"

"Exactly mon cherie." he said smugly, and I tossed him the keys that he caught neatly.

* * *

><p>I got in the passenger side now and Eric had to adjust the seat back- those bloody long legs of his. We pulled out of Shreveport now and drove down towards New Orleans where we ended up at a hotel and he said. "I had a room fitted with blackout blinds. I was owed a favor."<p>

"Aren't you thoughtful (!)" I smirked now, and as we parked up, I raised an eyebrow- nice place I had to admit. As we walked up to the place, the door was opened for us and I was impressed- even a thousand years, I hadn't been to seriously expensive places.

"Northman." he said now, and the woman behind the counter nodded, and gave us the key. "Here you are Mrs. N-"

"Oh hell we're not married." I said hastily now, making sure she knew that- being married to Eric was a death sentence that I hoped I never, ever did.

"Oh I apologize." she said, then we turned away and I said, disgruntled. "Do we look married or something?"

"I hope not." Eric said, sounding the same as me.

I'd never had the awkward experience of him trying to be romantic before, so this was going to be a laugh. Eric stuck the key in the door now and opened it, letting me go in first.

It was lovely and big with a four poster in the bedroom, and after poking my head into the bathroom, that was some seriously nice sunken into the floor bath/jacuzzi. And then there was the shower...

"Like it?" he asked me now, and I replied. "Do you always treat your hook ups like this?"

"Only the ones I've known for a thousand years." he smirked, then turned towards a wall with a golden curtain, then pulled it back and I felt my eyes widen- we had a perfect view of the beach, the bay... everything. There was a bonfire on the beach, and hundreds of people were swarming about it, getting ready for the year 2000.

Arms crept around my waist now, then a kiss on my cheek and voice in my ear. "Like it?" he asked me again, and I nodded. "It's lovely. It really is."

Hehe, him showing his softer side... now that was something you didn't see everyday. Godric was going to laugh himself silly when I told him Eric took me out on a date kind of thing. Totally unexpected and thoughtful.

"So- what do you want to do?" he asked me now, and I knew already what I was attacking first.

"Hell that jacuzzi." I said, blurring off and switching it on, letting it fill up and put some courtesy bubble bath in. "Gonna help me out of this?" I teased him now, and he grinned devilishly, and he soon yanked it down.

And I'd closed the door in his face.

* * *

><p>I lay in my bubble bath jacuzzi now, eyes closed... but the peace never lasted that long with him in the place. All I had to do was open an eye to find him sat opposite.<p>

"Get out my jacuzzi." I said now, and he snorted. "I'm the one paying. So why don't you get out?"

"Because I'm a spoilt bitch."

"Nah, spoilt slag."

"Excuse me? The only people I've ever slept with are you and Godri-" I shut up now as I realized, but the damage was done. Eric was frozen, then he said, not able to believe it. "You slept with Godric-? When!"

"Eric..." I sighed. "We're not together. It was actually him who ended it in a way. It was just the once."

He almost glared now, and as he went to get out, I yanked him back in and said once more. "It was once! Jeez Eric... we weren't even together then."

"When."

"Just before Christmas." I sighed in defeat, and he got out now, yanking on a dressing gown and going into the main room.

Bloody men and their damned prides.

I got out myself now and wrapped a towel around myself, tying it of and walking into the room where he was sat on the bed, not looking at me once as I stood before him.

"Eric, I may have slept with Godric... but it was before we-"

"I know. It's just... I knew Godric had feelings for you... just not that strong."

I frowned at that, then asked curiously. "You... knew-?"

"Of course. He always loved you, favored you of us both. I'm a man Frey. I could see from the moment he changed you that he'd fallen for you."

_So everybody except from me knew that Godric loved me-? Great... just great._

"I didn't know until the other day." I muttered now, and Eric sighed. "Do you have affections for him?"

"Wha-? No! I thought I did, but that was why I left- because I love you. And Godric encouraged that... he knows that I love you more than anything."

I think Eric was taken aback by my words, but he did stand up and sigh. "You're ruining my reputation here."

"This can be our little secret then." I chuckled, letting him push me onto the bed and kiss me for a moment. But now he asked the question that I was expecting him to ask. After all, he was a guy.

"Was Godric better than me?"

"Oh hell, miles better."

"You didn't even think-!"

"Because there's no competition."

"Really?"

"Believe me. Really."

He scoffed at that, then said. "You're breaking my heart here."

"If you every had one." I retorted, and he chuckled, kissing the chest that was exposed from the towel still around me. I heard fireworks go off now, then Eric glanced up and said. "21st Century. Year 2000... and a thousand years old I suppose."

"Well, a thousand and thirty if you're adding human years." I retorted, and he just said. "Thank you professor (!)"

God help us all if we survived another thousand years.

But I was still wondering about those revelation whispers...

Would vampires become a recognized part of history?

Meh, at least Eric would have his excuse for setting up a vampire bar then.

* * *

><p><strong>Extra long one for you all, reviews much loved- after all, they are motivational.<strong>


	19. Plan Of Attack

The next evening and I woke up feeling pretty relaxed, mainly because I hadn't let Eric have his way with me. Someone needed to tell that guy No once in a while.

And he could sulk for however long he wanted, it had been over five hundred years and I wasn't giving in yet.

That same man was still asleep now as I went for a shower- he always slept late, the lazy asshole.

I turned the spacious shower on now, dropping my dressing gown outside and stepping into the lovely warm water. Along with jeans, mobile phones and cars, this was probably one of my favorite inventions.

* * *

><p>The peace of the nice warm water didn't last long, and there was a knock on the glass, making me scowl and feel thankful for the steam hiding me.<p>

"Shoo!"

"Really?" he smirked, then went to open the shower door, but I held it closed and said. "Don't be such a pervert!"

"I'm allowed to be." he said then managed to get it open and slipped inside, closing it once more. "Eric-!" I growled now, trying to push him out again, but he just laughed, leaning down and kissed me for a moment before moving to my neck. But before anything else could happen, we both clearly heard a knock on the hotel door.

"They'll go away." he said now, kissing me hungrily, but then it went again, more fervently, and I sighed, pulling away. "Go and get that." I asked him now, and he growled in annoyance, getting out and yanking his dressing gown back on, and I sighed, putting my forehead to the cold tiles, listening... but now I realized that that voice was familiar.

"Is Freyr here?"

_Dorian-?_

I got out now and grabbed my own dressing gown and pulled it tight around me, going into the main room where I was faced with Dorian, who I ran over and hugged, not caring if I was soaking him.

"Oh it's been so long-!" I said now, and as he let me go, he connected the dots between us both in dressing gowns and disturbed in the shower. "Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt." he apologized, then Eric asked, sounding rather grouchy. "What do you want?"

Dorian sighed. "Can we talk? This concerns you too Eric."

Eric rolled his eyes, then moved out the way, sitting down on the sofa and crossing his ankles, looking sour. Dorian sat down too now and sighed.

"Some vampires have gone missing, and we've tracked them to your area." he told Eric now, and he frowned. "Who is responsible?"

"The group from a hundred years ago. It seems they have reformed." Dorian groaned, and Eric was looking sour again. "That does it. I'm tearing them apart."

"Actually, that's what I was hoping." Dorian said, and I scowled. "Dorian! Don't be so bloodthirsty! I didn't teach you this."

"They have Sebastian." he just said now, then I realized why he was feeling against all this human organization. Sebastian, King of Georgia was a good man, and Dorian was his Sheriff. I'd never say it to either ones face, but I was sure they were maybe a little more than that.

Erics joking was getting to my head now. Dorian wasn't bloody gay- I knew him too well, and Sebastian fancied the pants of me. (Something Eric didn't know, or he'd never let me visit.)

"What-!" I exclaimed now, and Dorian just said. "I have been to see Sophie-Ann, and she just told me to come to you two."

"How the fuck did she know we were here-?" Eric hissed now, and I felt pissed off- couldn't even have a relaxing New Year without something or another happening.

"We're asking for permission to take them down in your area." he asked Eric now, and he just replied. "It's all yours."

"Eric-!" I scolded now and he raised an eyebrow. "What? The guy asked."

"So you're going to let this group of unknown size get torn apart?"

"Yeah." he replied, then looked back to Dorian. "Leave no trace of vampires being responsible, and yes. You may take them out."

"Godric taught us the non-violent way Eric."

"Well he's not here at the moment Frey." he just snapped back, and I growled. "You're going to let this happen? On your own turf-?"

"I'm joining in. Someone needs to end these bastards before they get more in control." he sighed now and added. "Imagine if there is a revelation of us as vampires. They'll gain power... they'll try to eradicate us if we don't eradicate them first."

"Eric..." I sighed, feeling heartbroken that he could be such a monster. Eric groaned, then put his hands on my shoulders. "Trust me on this. Please?"

I shook my head a little, then sighed. "Fine. Do it. But I'm not happy."

Dorian looked between us now, knowing he'd caused some shit when me and Eric had finally made up after five hundred years. I could see that he was looking sorry about it, and I did forgive him there and then- he was loyal to Sebastian, and if that gorgeous now eight hundred year old vampire was in danger, I'd help too.

"Where are these humans holding him?" I asked now, and he sighed. "Here in New Orleans. Everyone's ready for the signal and they'll go in."

"Now?" I gaped, and he nodded. "Yes. Even without Erics approval we were going in. Sorry."

Eric nodded, then stood up and said. "Fine. Wait downstairs and we'll be with you shortly." Dorian left, and I turned on Eric. "This is a bad thing we're doing. I can't believe you-!"

"They would have gone in themselves." he just said, and I scoffed. "That's not the point-! I can't believe Sophie-Ann gave them permission too... can you imagine if it gets out that a secret anti-vampire group was massacred by vampires?"

"Humans don't believe we're real." he just chuckled. "And that is the way it will always probably be."

Eric just grabbed his clothes now and yanked them on, making me realize I had that pretty little dress to wear... in front of all these vampires. Great, just great (!)

* * *

><p>When we were both ready, we went downstairs and were faced with Dorian and a young woman of about twenty five, long curly brown hair and deep emerald eyes. A vampire too.<p>

"This is Bianca." he told me now, and I had a sneaking suspicion that was confirmed when he said. "My... well, I changed her."

Bianca was looking a little nervous facing a pair of thousand year old vampires, and Eric was truly massive compared to her, for she was smaller than me.

"This is Eric and my maker Freyr."

"Freyr?" Bianca now frowned. "Like the Norse god?"

"Yeah, that's who I was named after. Vikings were big on gods."

"You're both Vikings?" she asked now, sounding like an intrigued young child. I nodded. "Were. Eric here was chief dickhead."

Yeah, he didn't look at all pleased with that.

Oh dear, now came the massacre...

Godric would be disgusted of us if, and no doubt when he knew...

* * *

><p><strong>Just a filler chapter before the next big one, and to see if anyone's still interested in reading more. So reviews are much loved.<strong>


	20. Sinners Never Sleep

The place where the vampires, including Sebastian, were in a warehouse just outside New Orleans, and I could hear the chatter of the humans inside and keeping guard.

They were all going to die soon enough. And if any of those vampires were dead... they would be tortured first no doubt.

Eric stopped next to me now and said quietly. "Everyone's in place. Dorian and the others are going through the back, we'll take the front, block their exits."

"Nasty."

"But brilliant." he smirked, then we both heard it clearly- the signal. Eric was gone in a flash, and I reluctantly followed. Inside, there were about thirteen humans surrounded by the Georgian vampires and us two- making us twenty in numbers.

Eric stepped forwards now and said. "Where are they?"

The older dark haired man in the middle just said. "We don't know what you mean." but he soon yelled as Eric picked him up by his throat and said again. "Where are they?"

"Dead."

Eric chuckled, then asked once more and I could tell he was resorting to mind tricks.

"In the back, the keys are in my pocket."

He was dropped to the floor now and Eric yanked the keys from the pocket, smirking as he said. "Are you the leader?"

"I don't respond to monsters of the night. Freak."

Eric raised an eyebrow at that, and I could tell he didn't like being called a freak one bit, for he said coldly. "What is your name?"

"John Newlin."

"Ok then John Newlin, this is what's going to happen; you and your friends are going to die."

"You may kill me, but my son and grandson will take over from me." he said in a hiss, and I had to admire his determination in the face of Eric snarling at him, fangs out. But now Eric scoffed and said. "You humans piss me off so much-" then rammed a hand through his chest, then yanked it out and let John drop, looking disgusted at the now scarlet arm of his long sleeved grey shirt.

The other humans screamed now, then I heard Dorian say. "No biting- that'd be too obvious."

God... was this the same Dorian I had bought up-? I didn't think so...

Eric walked forwards now towards the back, not paying any attention to the pandemonium that was going around him, and I followed to the back where we broke our way inside and were faced with four vampires that were being held up from the rafters by their wrists, the silver chains burning into their skin, all unconscious.

One of them was Sebastian.

I spotted the end of the chain now and picked up a hammer from the toolbox next to the door and hit it, making all four drop to the floor with a crash. We yanked the silver of them as fast as we could, hissing as it burnt our hands, but they soon healed up.

"Hey, Seb-" I said now, and he groaned, opening his eyes. "Freya? Is that you?"

"The one and only." I chuckled, then helped him to his feet as he said. "Please say you're here for the offer- I've had enough."

"Sorry." I laughed, then he groaned. "They've been draining me. I can't feel my feet..." he sat down on the floor and I suddenly realized what he meant- draining his blood. But why would humans want our blood? Surely the ones that did know of our existence weren't drinking our blood-?

He confirmed my suspicions by saying. "They're more vampire than us-" Sebastian nodded to the table, and I saw syringes of a red substance. His blood.

"This one's dead." Eric said now, and I looked over to see a blonde haired vampire, pale and dead. Sebastian groaned, then sighed. "More and more people know of our existence. They won't be able to hide the truth soon, I assure you."

Eric crouched down before Sebastian now and asked. "Can you walk?"

He nodded, then yanked himself to his feet and said in a mutter something in French that I recognized-_ "I need a fucking drink."_

* * *

><p>We set the place alight before we left, and I think Dorian could tell I wasn't happy with him being so very ruthless like that. We could have just changed their thoughts like Godric did that time... not murder and arson. God these vampires were getting more and more dangerous as time went by.<p>

How the hell were we supposed to live with humans if we were like this-?

* * *

><p>I was feeling so depressed as we drove back towards Shreveport, the silence between me and Eric saying everything. When we got back, I stayed in the drivers seat and said quietly. "I'm heading to Dallas."<p>

He scowled at that. "But-? You've only been back a few days."

"I need to talk to Godric." I just said now, and he just snapped. "Running away again?"

"No, I'll be back. I promise. I just... need to talk to him."

Eric slammed the car door shut now, and I realized what he was thinking.

"I'm not going off to sleep with him-! Jeez..."

"Whatever. See you whenever."

"Eric-"

But he was already gone, and I groaned- he needed to keep a better hold of those emotions of his.

I just left now... the only thing I could do.

* * *

><p>It was nearly dawn when I finally arrived in Dallas, and Isabel rushed out as I got out the car and said. "Freya-! What are you doing here-? And so late. It's dawn in half an hour."<p>

I sighed and just said quietly. "I need to see Godric."

_"Freyr?"_

There were footsteps, then I looked past Isabel and saw him, and he let me walk forwards and hug him as I said. "Sorry I'm so late. I needed to see you."

He was silent, but then glanced up at the lightening sky and sighed. "Come on, inside."

* * *

><p>A minuet later, I was sat on his bed as he closed the suntight door behind him, going. "You seem stressed, and I smell blood on you. What's happened?"<p>

I told him now what had happened with Sebastian... and how I just couldn't stand these vampires anymore.

Godric listened in total silence, and when I finished, he groaned and said. "My child... are you ok?"

"Yes, but Eric has just gone all bloodthirsty, Dorian too. It breaks my heart."

I let him pull me into his arms now and hug me, then he sighed. "But why did you come to me?"

"Because I knew you would understand." I just said, and he said into my hair. "I'm humbled that you think that. But... how can I help?"

"Just... I don't know. Aren't you angry that we did all that? Killed those humans?"

Godric groaned into my hair now, then said quietly. "Did you kill any of them?"

"No I didn't."

"Then I'm not angry at you." he smiled now, and I found it impossible- he never got angry these days, and that was why I found his presence calming. "Thank you." I told him, and he asked after a moment. "Have you and Eric made up?"

"We have." I chuckled, and his smile grew like it always did when he saw me. "Good. You both belong together." he told me, and I sighed, lying back on the bed.

"Being a vampire... it plays havoc with your head. These humans were drinking Sebastians blood. Just... why-?"

"To humans, vampire blood is like a drug."

That got my attention, and I frowned. "You've heard of this-?"

Godric nodded, then told me. "To humans, vampire blood offers healing, heightened senses, and the drinker experiences a rather strong sexual attraction to the vampire."

"Oh. Lovely." I chuckled now, thinking about the last fact- no wonder when I had drank Erics blood that I wanted to jump him. Even more so when it had been Godric. Maybe the older the vampire, the more potant the blood.

"It's wrong to let humans drink our blood." he said now, and I nodded. "I agree. Have you ever let a human drink your blood?"

"Three times." he just said, and I raised an eyebrow. "Were they pretty?"

"One of them was a man, but yes. The woman was rather beautiful. She still is." that growing grin made me groan in realization, and I felt like slapping myself in the face- me and Eric. When he had changed us.

"Changing two people at once was a rather suicidal choice." he chuckled now, and I frowned, making him add. "The amount of blood you both needed to finalize was nearly all I had. Anymore and you would have both drained me dry."

I felt guilty at that now, and he just said, putting a finger under my chin and lifted it up. "I don't regret it. I've made so many stupid choices during my two thousand years, but you and Eric weren't one of them."

But now as he finished, I asked. "What about the other one who drank your blood?"

"Oh, that was the other night. Don't you remember?" he was smirking now, and I rolled my eyes. "I was trying to forget. Eric found out... he wasn't happy."

"I'd imagine so." he sighed in defeat, then I had to ask. "But... why did you let me drink your blood?"

"Because it's also a sign of love between vampires, but I've never found anyone else to share that with."

"Godric."

"I'm sorry." he apologized, then sighed. "It's late. The sun rose a while ago. We should sleep."

I smiled and nodded, letting him yank the covers over us and let him hug me.

He was kidding himself if he thought he could convince me that he didn't anymore. I could see it in his eyes...

Yeah, he still loved me.

Great... just great...

Wait until Eric found that fact out.

* * *

><p>The evening seemed to come around rather fast, and when I walked into the main room, Godric wasn't there, and when I asked Stan, he told me he was on the roof.<p>

Wait- what-?

I walked outside now and saw him sat on top, so I jumped up and walked over, joining him.

"Why are you on the roof?" I asked in a chuckle now, and he just replied, looking up. "I like the stars. They've hardly changed over two thousand years, but everything else under them have."

"They're pretty." I admitted, looking up as well at the explosion of stars across the sky. "Do you know their names?" I asked him now, and he nodded. "Each and every one. Just think... thousands, millions of burning little stars."

We were both silent, then he asked. "Do you believe there's life out there?"

I thought for a moment, then nodded. "I do. We've lived for this long... I do think it's possible."

"I agree." Godric nodded.

We just sat there for a good few hours staring up at the stars as a maker and his progeny.

* * *

><p><strong>Next soon and reviews much loved thanks.<strong>


	21. We Are The Kings And Queens Of Promise

As promised, I returned to Shreveport and left Godric back in Dallas, feeling sad that I was leaving so soon, but he knew I had to leave.

The ride didn't take long, but I was still wondering what frame of mind Eric was going to be in when I got back too. It was midnight now, and the bar was open for business, so hopefully he wasn't too stressed out and pissed off as per usual.

As I pulled into the parking lot, I sighed and sat there for a moment, listening to the music coming from inside, then sighed once more and got out, locking up and going through the backdoor.

"The bitch returns." Pam smirked now as I walked through towards the main room, tuning out the loud music and the slag chatting insults in my ear.

I poked my head into the room and I glanced around, looking for the boss. To my surprise, the boss in question was sat alone on the sofa in the corner, staring at the floor with a glass of dark red in his hand. He looked deep in thought from what I saw, but the rest of his face was hidden by that cascade of long honey blonde hair he still had. He still wouldn't let me cut it, and even though it really did suit his Viking mannerisms, it didn't fit with this day and age, and that was a shame.

He didn't move once as I sat down, and then finally said quietly. "You came back."

"I promised, didn't I?" I sighed, and he still didn't look at me, nor say another word, so I half sighed-groaned and raised a hand, grabbing his chin and made him face me.

"Look at me-" I just said now, and he sighed, yanking away from my hand with a hiss of. "Don't do that. I don't like it."

"Oh I can and will you dick." I just told him, and he rolled his eyes and said in a strange voice. "Good time with Godrec?"

_What the hell-?_

"Are you... drunk?"

"Maybe." he just said, and I tried to get the glass from his hand, but he moved it away and I knew there was vodka in there too. What the hell was he playing at getting drunk-? That wasn't like him... not in bar hours.

"You know? I bet I could bite that girls head clear off." he was smirking at a woman with a thin neck, and I growled. "Eric! No. You get in the back right now."

"Nope. My bar. My rules. _Ha!_"

"Hey- I've promised a good few people over the years I would take care of you."

"Heh. Like who?"

"Godric... your parents."

Eric looked to me with a frown now, and I saw hurt in his eyes, more hurt than he would have allowed if he wasn't drunk. "My parents?" he just said, and I nodded. "Yes."

"You piss me off so much, but I love you." he told me now, then took me by total shock and kissed me hungrily, and I rolled my eyes- yes, he was drunk alright.

"Eric, off." I sighed, then had to push him away and hold him back as he grinned playfully and said in a voice that matched his expression. "Why? You like it."

"There's probably people watching for one thing. Another, you're drunk."

That grin widened, and he leaned forwards and said in my ear. "Shall we go somewhere else then?"

I sighed, shaking my head, then told him in a firm voice. "Eric, in your office. Now."

"Ooh, why?" he just asked, way more interested than he should have been. I just grabbed the glass of him now and I called to the vampire at the bar, Longshadow, the new guy. "How many has he had?"

He sighed in defeat, then held up the big bottle- it was three quarters empty. Good job he'd taken the bottle of him already.

Oh crap... Eric, blood and vodka? Not a good mix at all.

"Can we pretend to fight with those pool cues?" he asked me now with a playful grin, adding. "Like a thousand years ago."

"No."

"Why?"

I gave up now and yanked him to his feet, dragging him by his arms into his office and he said as he sat down heavily on the sofa in there.

"My head hurts."

"Obviously." I retorted, and as I turned, he was up in a flash and he'd pushed me against the now closed door, a hand either side of me with a frown on his face. "I didn't think you were coming back..."

"So you decided to get drunk?"

"Yeah. I did." he said, still frowning, and he raised a hand and brushed the hair from my face and added. "You're so pretty. My pretty little Freyr."

"Eric-"

"No, no... let me finish." he said, raising the other free hand and putting a finger to my lips. "I'm not perfect. I'm beyond fucked up...and I worry so much that you're going to leave me again, and all those years before hurt so much..."

Oh god, he'd started bloody crying now, and bloody was quite literal, then he continued in his rant. "I miss you. I get lonely at times..."

I groaned now and put my forehead against his chest, rolling my eyes- the things he came out with when he was drunk. Then again... this was the first time I'd ever seen him drunk as a vampire. He wasn't the type to get whacked out like this.

He pulled me into his arms now and I had to sigh once more- he was going to be horrified by what he'd been spouting when he woke up the next evening. I was going to ask Pam and the others to close a tad early... the boss was out his face and the human customers were in danger of being supper.

"Come on-" I groaned now, pulling myself out of his grip and dragged him to the bedroom under the bar that he'd set up for me staying over, and when I refused to share the bed with him. His room was locked and the key was somewhere, but not on him.

He sat on the bed now and watched me as I walked around the room and switched on the lights. I threw a tissue at him now and he seemed surprised to see blood coming from his eyes as he wiped it away.

"Can I have a kiss goodnight?" he asked now, a smirk appearing on his face that made me roll my eyes, but give in and walk over, crouching down a little and kissed him briefly, but he just grabbed and held me by my shoulders, kissing me for a good few minuets, then he said. "Night my little Freyr." I groaned, then pushed him back onto the bed, yanking his shoes off and covers over him.

I bloody gave up with him sometimes. Murdering one moment, drunk and acting like a little kid the next.

* * *

><p>The door was closed and lights switched off now as I went upstairs and Pam snorted. "Now that, was hilarious. I am so using this against him in the future."<p>

"You let him have the whole bottle-? I thought you bloody knew him!"

"Hey- it wasn't me that made him want to have a drink." she snapped, walking into the back, but I frowned and followed, going. "What do you mean?"

"You keep leaving him! Have you seen him afterwards?" she snarled at me, and I was surprised- I didn't think it'd be like that. "I guess it's happened once too many." she shrugged, and I felt more than annoyed. "Bitch."

"Whore."

"How the fuck am I a whore?" I smirked, folding my arms, and she scoffed. "Girl like you? Yeah... get what you can."

_"You-!"_

I lost my temper now and grabbed her, slamming her into the wall, hissing. "I have eight hundred more years on you _baby. _So I'd watch your mouth, because I don't mind tearing you up, and yeah, Eric won't be happy... but who gives a shit huh?"

"Oh yeah-!"

"Girls-!" We heard now, then that new guy Longshadow hissed. "Stop this now. It's so childish, and Eric won't be impressed."

"Sorry, boss's pissed at the moment." I said, then let Pam go, walking away... but then she sniggered, and I snapped again, turning round and hitting her square on the left cheek and sent her flying.

I just walked out now-

God... it was a good job I didn't have a human blood pressure anymore.

* * *

><p>I ended up finding the keys to Erics room and crashed out there on his massive bed, lying there alone on the red covers, wondering. Wondering whether Erics words had been true... that he really did care about me more than I realized, and my leaving him often affected him, but he just didn't let it show.<p>

Why couldn't he just tell me the truth outright-?

It was going to be a long day... night, tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The next evening, I woke up... not alone.<p>

I looked to my right and jumped, groaning. "Eric... what are you doing?"

"We need to talk." he just said, ignoring my other question. Yep, sober as a priest on Sunday.

"About?" I asked, sitting up and facing him. He was silent, then he said. "The things I said last night..."

"Uh-huh..."

"What did I say? In my office?" he inquired, and I sighed. "Doesn't matter."

"Oh it does. Now, what did I say." Eric said now, and it was actually in a rather cold voice, and I said, leaning forwards. "Everything."

"Oh-?"

"Like how you're scared of me leaving, and that it upsets you."

He froze now, and I knew that his emtions and thoughts were probably crashing like pool balls inside his head. "Oh." he just said now in an emotionless voice.

I sighed. "Why can't you just tell me the truth for once."

"Ok."

"Huh-?"

"Yes. You're right." he just said now, not meeting my eyes, and I shook my head a little. "Eric-" I sighed, leaning forwards and kissing him softly for a moment, my forehead against his. "You're such a fool."

"What else did I say?"

"Pretty much everything." was my answer, kissing him once more. A thousand years together... and I didn't know these things about him-? What kind of sister, lover and friend of his was I?

"As much as I'd like to stay discussing my drunken adventure, I'm checking out a new place for the bar. You coming?"

"You got someone to let you look at this time-?"

"It's just sundown love." he told me, kissing the top of my head, then walked out the room, leaving me sat there realizing that this Viking vampire was actually capable of love... something that I wasn't sure he could do.

I got up now, walked out and upstairs where Eric was pulling on a black jacket, looking to me. "Keys?"

There was a grumble from me now, then I tossed him my car keys and followed him out-

Let's see this new shitty bar then.

* * *

><p>We drove for tewenty minuets, then we were faced with this nice little bar in the upmarket part of main Shreveport. First impressions were alright, and the name on there already was The Feathers. Like what the hell kinda name was that?<p>

"Fangtastic (!)" I scoffed now, and Eric frowned. "Hmm. We can work with that. I like it."

"Oh lovely. Yeah, we're not a vampire bar (!)"

"Don't be so sarcastic." he scoffed, then walked forwards and pulled out a key, making me raise an eyebrow. "And where did you get that?"

"I'm very persuasive." he smirked, then opened the door, holding it open for me, but walked in and let the door hit me instead. Lovely failed gentleman.

* * *

><p>The place was hell of a lot bigger inside. There was a big bar, and the walls were a beige for now, but as I walked through into a smaller, adjoined room, I said. "I like. Buy this."<p>

"I already have." he smirked and I rolled my eyes- what was new there?

"Hmm... I see red walls." I said now, pointing to the walls I had in mind, and he nodded.

"Moody and sexy?" I offered, and Eric chuckled. "What? You?

"Cheeky." I told him, and he looked to a space and said. "I see you, me and a pool table there."

"You can dream alky." I smirked, and he rolled his eyes. "You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"Nope you failed Viking. Never."

Eric put a hand on the bar now and rolled his eyes once more-

It was like I was the dynamite, and Eric was the match...

Just waiting to expload.

There was a storm a'coming now...

2006. And its name was the Great Revelation.

* * *

><p><strong>Extra long one for you all. Hope you like and review. Thank you:)<strong>


	22. These Things Will Change

2006 was definitely the beginning of everything... and boy what a beginning it was too.

I was behind the bar now, serving up a drink for a human customer when a man walked in; a vampire. He walked up to Eric now who was sat on that bloody 'throne' of his that I couldn't dissuade him from buying when we were decorating the place. And I was supposed to be joint partner...

Fat help that did.

Just from the way the vampire looked towards him I put down the glass I was mixing, accepted the money and made my way over. I walked behind him now and put my hands on the back of the chair, looking at this vampire who said. "The whispers are true. We are being revealed to the world."

Eric shifted now a little, then asked. "How do you know this?"

"The AVL-"

"Excuse me?"

"The American Vampire League. They say the humans have perfected synthetic blood, and they've been working closely together... and they feel the time is right to reveal ourselves to the world now we don't have to kill. There's going to be an announcement on TV."

The whole bar, the vampires that was, were looking over now, listening intently. Eric was in a shocked silent, much like myself, but then he asked.  
>"When is this announcement?"<p>

"Tomorrow evening at nine."

Eric nodded, then said. "Thank you for this information. You may go."

The vampire was gone in a flash, and we were all left silent. The human customers were realizing this was no joke now, and were steadily exiting the place, trying to keep cool when their hearts were beating faster than a horse could run.

"Is this a good thing, or a bad thing-?" I asked Eric now, and he sighed. "I don't know. This could go either way- hysteria, panic and fear, so they eradicate us all... or, they learn to accept us and we try to continue our..." he chuckled, then said. "Undead lives."

"I hope it's the second."

"So do I." he just said, and I looked to the others still staring and snapped. "Show's over." and they all turned away, all much younger than myself and Eric, and in a place like this, age mattered.

But Eric did get up now and stalk off, and I followed him into his office and closed the door behind him as he said. "This is very bad for business. If things don't go the way we want, we've had it."

"Think positive." I sighed, rolling my eyes, but underneath, I was worried too- why the hell did I let Eric name the damn bar Fangtasia-! Yeah (!) This wasn't a damn vampire bar (!)

God I needed a drink...

* * *

><p>"I suppose." he sighed heavily, sitting down on the sofa, closing his eyes. "I'm surprised Sophie-Ann hasn't called me to her yet about all this."<p>

"Give her time... and a pair of scissors."

"Why scissors?"

"Because if you won't let me cut that damn hair, I'll let her loose on you."

"You will not." he just said, raising a hand to it, and I scoffed. "Eric... I could curl your hair, braid it... tie it back with how long it is!"

"No, no and no." he just said, then looked to my own extremely long hair. "Why don't I cut yours then?"

"I wouldn't trust you with scissors even if you were Edward Scissorhand."

He chuckled at that, then said. "We are at an impasse. You don't touch my hair, I won't drag you into a hairdressers and tie you down with silver chains."

"Harsh, but deal."

I sat down next to him with a sigh now, then asked. "May I go and see Godric?"

Eric frowned at me now, then asked me. "Why? Ring him. You usually do."

"It's been two years since I've seen him... and why won't you come?"

He shrugged at that. "Doesn't matter."

"I'll tell him one time to come here then."

His glare was all he needed to show me to act as words, and I said. "I'll be back tomorrow before the announcement, ok?"

He was quiet, but then he nodded and said. "Freyr?" as I turned away. I turned back and felt lips on my own for a moment. "Safe trip."

"And just because I'm gone for the evening, it doesn't mean you have a pick from the girls tonight."

Eric actually looked rather disappointed at that, and I rolled my eyes, chuckling as I left.

* * *

><p>Godric always did like it when I came to visit out of the blue, and it had been two years this time, and I felt guilty.<p>

The house was more modern, and I liked it. I liked it alot. He'd really changed these Texan vampires, but they were still total assholes most of them. Viscious bunch as well at times.

I walked in now and immediately saw people I recognized, and they nodded at me as I went through. Apart from Godric, I was the oldest vampire in this place, and that actually felt rather cool.

Isabel was next to the window, and I walked over and said. "Good evening Izzy."

She turned now and smiled. "Frey, it's been a while."

"It has, sorry." I apologized, letting her hug me for a second, then she said. "I'm guessing you heard about our being revealed to the world tomorrow?"

"Yes." I admitted and she sighed. "I'm worried."

"Me too." I said truthfully, then chuckled. "It's finally here huh?"

_"Indeed it is."_

To be honest, I was surprised he hadn't popped up sooner, and he stood there as I hugged him tightly, and I saw him roll his eyes- he was all too used to this.

"Nice to see you too." He chuckled when I let him go, then he took my hand and pressed his lips to it. "To what to I owe this pleasure?"

"You know about tomorrow?"

"Of course." he smiled, then pulled me into the other room, Isabel following and he sat down, looking up at me. "You feel worried."

"I am. What if they decide to hunt us down?"

_"Then we fight back."_

Godric sighed now, and as Stan came in, I could tell he was against this, and I had to agree- if they attacked us, we would fight back... and we would probably end up eradicating them.

"Violence begets violence." Godric just said now, and Stan added. "If they attack first-!"

"Then we will face it then, not now." my maker said, looking at him with hard eyes, and Stan said grudgingly. "Yes Sheriff."

"Now, would you both be as kind as to leave me and Freyr alone? We need to talk."

They left in an instant, and he sighed. "If things go bad, I want you both to come here. Yes?"

"Eric won't come."

"Then I'll make him. I'm not losing you both." he just said now and I felt myself smiling. "Thank you."

He was quiet at that, then I had to ask. "Do you think it'll go badly?"

"It... I don't know. Truly." was his answer, and for the first time in so many years, he actually sounded a little nervous. After all, this would be the end of our hiding. Our way of life... for him too.

"I think it'll all be ok. Humans... they've changed over the years."

"But we haven't." was Godrics reply, and I was quiet, knowing he was saying the truth. "Humans fear us. They always have." he told me now, and I chuckled. "I don't think Dracula was real."

"No... but humans are afraid of us. You know as well as I do that they think of us as monsters."

"Yeah, look at Twilight. We're utter freaks in that."

"What?"

"Just a book that came out a little while ago. We're supposed to sparkle apparently."

Godric raised an eyebrow at that, then said. "Humans have such imaginations."

"Yeah... this womans fantasy was to have a 107 year old virgin sparkle fairy watch her all night. Eric wouldn't last five minuets. Nymphomaniac freaky bitch would kill him..."

"What is wrong with that woman-? The author?" Godric asked, looking almost startled, and then I hastily added.

"I don't have a bloody clue, but if she brings out a second one... I may scream. It's degrading to vampires."

"I may have to read this book." he said cautiously, and I laughed darkyl. "Don't. Sparkle Boy makes you want to go and stand in the sun. But if you want to read it... have fun. You should read Vampire Diaries. Now... Damon Salvatore I _would_ like to meet. Forget meet; get in my bed you sexy bastard! Oh I hope they make it into a film or tv show..."

Godric rolled his eyes at that, then said. "Never mind this... book things, back to the matter at hand. We are-"

"Rawr, rawr, rawr. Yes, I know." I said, cutting him off, and he sighed. "I'm afraid I'm rather busy tonight, the AVL are coming over to discuss business. So I think it would be best you return to Shreveport."

"Oh." I just said, thoroughly downcast, and he sat up and took my hands in his. "It's good to see you. And I mean it about tomorrow. If it all goes wrong... come here."

"I will." I promised, then leaned down and hugged him for a moment. "Let's hope not." I added quietly, and he chuckled, kissing my forehead. "Humanity will accept us, slowly, but surely."

"You've more faith than me."

He just smiled, and said. "If you leave now, you'll be back before dawn."

_"I'll see you soon."_

* * *

><p>When I got back to the bar, it was closed and dawn was half an hour away. The place was deserted, and I could tell everyone was in bed slightly early, which wasn't like them.<p>

I sighed and dumped my coat over the back of Erics chair, looking around with a sigh. This was home.

My footsteps were silent as I made my way down to Erics place, key in hand. We always locked the rooms after us to stop accidents with sunlight and humans, and now more than ever. I unlocked the door now and walked in- it was pitch black, and Eric was out for the count, so I smirked and slammed the door shut behind me, laughing when he slammed me against the wall by my throat.

"What the hell are you playing at-!" he hissed now when he recognized me, letting go, and I just said. "Godric's a little busy, so I came back tonight."

Eric sighed and walked back over to the bed, collapsing onto it and pulling the pillow over his head. "I have a headache now. Bitch."

"Oh well." I smirked, then pulled my clothes off and sat down in bed in my pyjama shorts and vest. "Still awake?" I asked him now, pulling the pillow away, and he sighed. "Unfortunately. There was a speight of trouble here earlier."

"Oh?" I frowned, lying down and watching him shift onto his side, staring at me. "The news has leaked out already about what the speech is about tomorrow."

"And they didn't handle it well?"

"It was a standoff. We kicked them all out."

I sighed at that, then leaned forwards and kissed him for a moment before saying. "If things go badly tomorrow... Godric wants us over in Dallas."

He scoffed now, then I rolled my eyes. "It's an order... why are you angry at him?"

Eric was silent, then I guessed. "Or... do you think he's angry at you?"

"It doesn't matter. It was years ago now."

"And you still don't want to see him? Coward."

He had me pinned down in a flash as I said that, and cocked his head down at me. "Coward?"

"That's what I said." I smirked, and he chuckled, leaning down and kissing me for a moment, moving the hair from my face. "I love you Freyr."

"Careful! You almost sounded sincere then."

"Oh? Why is that shocking?"

"Because you're a violent vampire Viking." I told him, and he raised an eyebrow. "I sound like a monster."

"Mmhmm, because you are one."

"Hmm, kinky." he smirked, then started to kiss me again, but before he could try and get any further, I pushed him off and said. "Manners Northman."

"What about them?" he grinned, and I rolled my eyes. "Well, apart from the fact you need some, you should learn to treat a woman better than that."

"So I can't ask who you slept with first then?"

"Nope."

"Go on. Was it Daren?"

I scoffed at that, then snapped. "He tried to rape me when we were nineteen if you remember."

"Of course."

"So no, I didn't sleep with him."

Eric looked stumped now, then said. "One of the other guys?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you really that stupid? It's you dummy. Not all of us are drooling for it all the time."

"But you were twenty two-!"

"And?"

"I'm just... surprised."

"Yeah... only because you slept with all the maids you saw when you were eighteen."

"Sixteen."

"Huh?"

"I was sixteen."

I totally gave up now on him and turned over, back to him. "I really didn't need to know that."

"You asked." he replied, then I felt him kiss my neck and say. "No matter what happens tomorrow... are we together in this?"

I turned over and faced him now, a frown upon my face at how sincere he sounded and now looked.

"Of course. Don't be so stupid. A thousand years... and-"

"Ok, ok, don't get your panties in a twist..." he smirked. "If you were wearing any."

_"Shut up and go to sleep."_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews much loved and appreciated thanks.<strong>


	23. Before The Worst

The bar wasn't opened that night, and me, Eric and Pam sat before the TV, watching the revelation of us to the world.

"Here goes nothing." I muttered now as a woman, a vampire named Nan Flanagan spoke to the 'representative of the human race'

they were treating us like aliens... and it wasn't a good start.

The live broadcast went on for over an hour, and by the end of it, things were... ok I suppose. It hadn't gone completely smoothly, but the representative relayed news that no action was going to be taken against our race.

Humans were the monsters, not us really. We'd been here for thousands of years, yet we hadn't hurt them, these weakling humans.

"I'm not drinking this fake blood." Eric growled now, and I didn't blame him- I wasn't planning on it either. Why the fuck did we have to change our natures so these humans could feel safer-! These were the ones that would kill us in our sleep.

I was working myself up into a fury now, and Eric could tell as he asked. "What's wrong?"

_"How fucking dare these bastards! Treating us like this... would they eat fake food? No! No they wouldn't-!"_

"Calm down." he groaned now, and I just folded my arms and said. "I've had it with humans. Can't believe we were once one of _them._"

Pam rolled her eyes now and went to say something, but Eric snapped, knowing I wasn't in a very tolerant mood. "Out Pam."

"But?"

"Now."

She stropped off and slammed the door closed on her way out. Eric sighed, then made me face him and said. "What's gotten into you?"

"Just pissed off I suppose. Human's are going to treat us like shit, and we're supposed to put up with it-? Just stake me now, because I'm not putting up with crap."

Eric rolled his eyes, then stood up and said. "If we want to survive, we'll have to adapt."

"You're not drinking this crap either, are you?"

"Nope, no way in hell."

"That's what I thought." I smirked, then stood up and grabbed his hands. "What are you doing?"

"Let's go for a walk." I grinned now, and he raised an eyebrow. "You've cheered up."

"Look- the bar's closed for today. You have nothing planned?"

"No, but-"

"Let's do something for once."

He was looking more than sulky now as I said. "Look- the shops downtown don't close until late tonight. Shopping? I wanna spend some of your money."

"Spend your own and go with Pam. I'm not going."

"You're so boring, even Godric didn't mind coming with me last time."

"Well I'm not like Godric."

"Hell no. He's alot better in bed than you."

"Hey-!" Eric was scowling at that, then he growled and went in the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a card and tossed it to me. "You, out. Don't you dare spend so much!"

"Can I go up to a thousand?"

"... only if you go with Pam and shut up."

I sulked myself now, but then rolled my eyes. "Fine. But if I kill her, it's your fault, not mine."

_"Out!"_

* * *

><p>I was walking beside the bitch in question as we made our way into town, and we were both deliberately not looking at each other, faces like sucking a lemon.<p>

"Where first?" I asked now as we reached town, and she just said. "There." walking towards the first one nearest us. It looked nice from the window decorations.

"Look Pam, I know we didn't get of to a good start in 1890-"

"You tried to kill me."

"You got my house burnt down!"

She turned and said now, eyes cold. "You were hoping for a nice apple pie life with your stray then huh?"

"I was actually."

"Pitiful."

I wasn't feeling any nicer to her at the moment, and I turned and said. "Why the fuck did Eric turn you anyway? Didn't think he was that desperate."

"I can't believe he actually loves you. Idiot."

That was way over the line, and I turned around and snarled, praying that my fangs didn't come out in the middle of the shop from how angry I was.

"You are really trying my patience now. Eric might be more tolerant of that mouth of yours, but I'm not. And I'm actually older than Eric by a tad, so show respect."

"Does 'fuck off' count?"

I chuckled at that, then saw a nice top and threw it at her. "Here- that'll suit you bitch"

She looked impressed by my choice, then picked up a nice little dress and threw it to me. "Likewise."

* * *

><p>After a while, I suppose we kinda became... shopping buddies? Definitely not friends. But once we were past insults and me rubbing it in that I'd slept with Eric when he was human... something that actually wound her up quite a bit to my delight.<p>

We returned to the bar and Eric came out his office, then saw the amount of bags we had each- about six or seven.

"And how much did all that come to?" he asked in a dark growl, and I thought about it, then said cheerfully. "About one thousand five hundred."

_"I was joking!" _Eric now said, then grabbed a bag and set it down on the table. "How can you spend so much money on..." he pulled out a pair of jeans and finished glumly with. "Just clothes."

"Very easy." Pam said now, smirking smugly as she set her own bags down, and Eric looked sour that he was out of so much money.

Then again, he should have been thankful that me and Pam were... acquaintances now.

Nothing solved arguments better than retail therapy.

Dawn was soon upon us, and I was in the bedroom with Eric, who was watching me try all the clothes I had bought, giving me an opinion on each one I showed him.

"You could try those new bras on if you want." he smirked now, watching me as I delved into the new bag. "You try them on then if you like them so much." then threw him my new blue leopard print ones at him and he chuckled. "Hmm, I'll pass."

"Good. Erica."

"Least my actual name isn't a mans... Freyr."

"It's a Norse god you prick. I thought you were the Viking retard, not me?"

"Mhmm." he threw it back to me and I put it away, collapsing onto the bed, looking at him in silence that made him ask. "You look troubled."

"I am." was my answer, raising a hand to that long blonde hair of his, wishing I could cut it.

"Tell me?"

"No."

"Why?" he inquired, and I sighed. "It's just... nothing."

"Mmhmm."

"Hey- I never get involved with your Sheriff crap. I don't even question that damned basement of yours, and they keep me awake sometimes. Can't you let that one in there out?"

"Nope. He was selling vampire blood."

"Selling it-? He's human isn't he?"

"Yes... and he still did it."

I sat up now and frowned. "What the hell is wrong with people-? Draining vampires for blood... It's so damn stupid."

"I agree... but can you imagine how much you could make from it?" Eric said now, and at least he wasn't using a business tone, or I would have thought he was thinking about it. Not with his own mind- he, both of us, we were a thousand years old... our blood was powerful, and Godrics? Blow your head off probably.

"Quite a lot I'm guessing?"

"A whole vampire... thousands." he just said, and I felt rather sour at that- we were being treated like adrug faze now. What next? Fucking humans...

I was silent, then I groaned and got up, going over to the TV and switching it on, looking for the evening movie. I sat back down on the edge of the bed and Eric shifted behind me, legs either side of me and put his arms around my shoulders. "Can't we just-"

"Ooh, look. Here's a good movie."

A silence, then. "Seriously? This?"

"Silent Hill is an epic film. Shush." I smiked, raising my hands to his for a moment that were under my chin. He now pulled me by my waist further up the bed, letting me lie between his legs and back of my head on his chest.

"Do we really have to watch this?" He groaned now, playing with my hair. I chuckled. "Mmhmm, yep."

"You're so mean to me."

"Get over it. Are you a man or a mouse?"

"I'm a vampire actually."

I turned over now and faced him. "You're such a cocky little crap. Forget little, think big." I kissed up his bare chest now and to his neck where I kissed him once more before going to his lips, meeting them for a moment or two. I let him go now, but he raised his hands and took my face, bringing me back to him, pressing them back to mine for a good few minuets. That was one of the things that made me so different to Eric- I wasn't overtly keen on getting it on every five minuets like him.

I had to admit though, when he wasn't be an overly pushing about getting me into bed, I liked it. He could be real sensitive at times, but a idiot the next.

He pulled off my vest now, throwing it aside and pulled me back to him, kissing me rather awkwardly from where both our fangs were getting in the way. I let him flip us over so he could bear down on me, and he smirked as he went to kiss me again, but didn't and bit into me, making me gasp a little, but I just grabbed his arm and bit down into it, tasting that different blood of his to a humans.

But now Eric let me go and I could see him frowning. "You taste... different."

I frowned myself now and looked up. "Well this isn't the first time you've bitten me. So what's different?"

"You taste... sweeter."

"Oh lovely (!) I'm a chocolate milkshake now am I?"

"Actually, yeah. You do." he smirked, then just started to kiss me once more, actually holding himself back and I sighed.

_"Are we doing this or not? I'm getting bored now."_

* * *

><p><strong>And the last for tonight. Hope you like and please review.<strong>


	24. Sweet Dream Or A Beautiful Nightmare?

The next evening, I woke up alone and could hear Eric snapping and snarling away at some vampire who had come to see him, no doubt to ask for help or something.

I got dressed now and brushed my hair through, walking up to the main room where I was faced with him talking, well, arguing with a vampire. But now as Eric saw me, he said to the other vampire. "We're done. Your request is denied. Get out."

The vampire glared at him, but then left, slamming the door behind him.

"What's going on?" I asked suspiciously now, and he sighed. "Sheriff business, doesn't matter." I raised an eyebrow at that, but he didn't elaborate. "Fine." I just said, turning away, but he grabbed my arm and spun me round.

"Are you annoyed?"

"I am." was my answer, and he rolled his eyes. "Why?"

"You're keeping secrets, and you know I don't like that... and we're supposed to be together."

Eric sighed, then put his hands on my shoulders. "Just... trust me on this one."

"Mmhmm."

He put his arms around me now and cocked his head. "What do you want to do today?"

I scoffed at that, looking up at him. "What's gotten into you?"

"I care about you. Is that so hard to believe?"

"With you, yes." was my answer, then he leaned down and just kissed me for a moment, then there was a-

_"Oh lovely (!) That's enough to put you off breakfast."_

Eric sighed now, then said against my lips. "Don't look then."

"Hard not to." Pam said in a disgusted voice that made me smirk at her. She was stood with a raised eyebrow at us both, then added. "Either get a room, or get busy."

"Hmm... see you tomorrow." Eric said now, and I scoffed, pulling away- yeah, he probably wasn't joking either. Pam was gone now, and I didn't blame her, for she was going to end up hissing around no doubt.

"I'm off out tonight actually." I told him now, and he just listened as I added. "I'm going to Georgia. I've not heard from Dorian or Sebastian for a little while."

"You worry too much." he told me quietly, and I chuckled in agreement. He had that right, I did. "But yes, fine. If you leave now, you should be there at one." He kissed me for a moment, then I turned and left.

* * *

><p>I arrived a little later than one, and I found Sebastians massive chateau like mansion in the same place as usual in Atlanta, but this time with a few differences; the wrought iron gates were closed, and there was a pair of vampires acting as guard before them. I stopped before them now and got out. One of them said.<p>

"Who are you?"

"My name's Freyr. I'm here to see the King."

There was a silence, then he said into his radio. "There's a Freyr here."

Wow. He'd really ramped up the security. What was wrong with this place-?

Oh yeah, the Great Revelation...

There was a crackle on the radio, then he nodded. "Go ahead. No one will stop you." I nodded too, then I got back in my car and waited until the gates fully opened, then I drove forwards towards the mansion and parked up, getting out and walking up to the door, but it was opened for me and I walked in, and the woman inside nodded to a door and I walked through and was pleasantly surprised to see Sebastian sat on the sofa, and Godric was sat opposite, looking like I did.

Sebastian smiled now at my entrance, then got up and pulled me into his arms, kissing each cheek twice and saying in that lovely French accent of his.

"Freya mon cherie! I have missed you."

I smiled and hugged him back, then I turned to his guest and said. "Hello old man."

Godric got up now and hugged me too, chuckling. "Hello my love. This is a pleasant surprise."

"Likewise." I smiled and sat down next to him as Sebastian sat down and asked me. "What brings you here Belle?"

"I was worried about you and Dorian. Actually, is Dorian here?"

Sebastian sighed, then Godric glanced at me, indicating to me that he knew as well. "He left." Sebastian told me now. "He left with Bianca a while ago... and we've heard nothing from him."

I felt horrified now, and I asked hurriedly. "You-? Let him leave-?"

"Cherie... he just left. I have non idea where he is. I'm sorry."

There were tears in my eyes now, and Sebastian gave me a box of tissues to wipe the blood away with. "I just... what was he thinking-?"

Godric sighed, then put his arm around me, pulling me into a hug. "He'll be ok. You raised him well."

"I did?"

"You did." he assured me with a smile and I managed a small one myself. Sebastian now asked me playfully. "So- are you here to take up that offer of being Queen?"

I chuckled at that, then shook my head. "Sorry, I'm not. I came over wondering how you were after that draining incident."

Sebastian looked downcast at my refusal, then said. "I'm perfectly fine now merci."

"Ah, excellante." I smiled, then he asked. "How is Eric?"

"Oh, the usual."

"Arguing?"

"No for once. We're better than ever."

Godric spoke now. "After five hundred years... all I can say is- finally."

Sebastian laughed at that, then said. "All you have to do now is get married."

I spluttered at that, but then Sebastian laughed and made me roll my eyes- that joker never changed. I looked to Godric now, and I saw a strange look upon his face for a second, then it was gone as he said. "We haven't got the rights, and, forgive me if I'm wrong, but weren't you both engaged when I changed you?"

"Oh, we weren't. We had been discussing it though. God... it's weird thinking about my human life."

Sebastian frowned, then asked. "How old are you exactly?"

Godric was the one that spoke. "Freyr here is just over a thousand years old." Sebastian didn't think I was quite that old, for he gaped. "I... Really that old-?"

I nodded. "Why? How old did you think I was?"

"...younger than that by miles. More like four hundred."

A scoff escaped me at that, and he asked. "Have I offended you? I apologize."

Godric thought it quite amusing at that, then stood up and said. "I must be leaving. It was a pleasure seeing you Sebastian. I shall have the word put out." he now turned to me and said. "Will you visit?"

"Of course." I smiled, hugging him for a moment. He left now and I felt kinda depressed- my maker was a good man... And I did miss him sometimes. Actually, more than that sometimes.

Sebastian now chuckled. "Hmm... I sense tension."

"Huh?"

He shook his head at me now. "Oh, never mind."

"What? Tell me."

"No, doesn't matter."

"Seb."

He rolled his eyes, then said. "I just get the feeling that your maker... has feelings for you."

"I know." was my defeated answer, and he frowned. "You did-?"

"Mmhmm. I know. But... we know it's never going to happen, because I've loved Eric for over a thousand years. And I always will."

Sebastian looked surprised, then just said. "My, my... you're more th-"

"Seb, I'm not discussing this anymore. I love Eric, Godric knows that."

"Sorry." he apologized, then sighed, looking to the window. "Are you staying? I doubt you could make it back to Shreveport before dawn."

"I guess." I sighed, then plonked myself back down onto the sofa and closed my eyes-

Where the hell was Dorian-?

* * *

><p>I spent the evening in Sebastians company, and he was a good laugh now he knew he had no chance in hell of getting in my pants. I was actually rather sad to leave him.<p>

When I returned to Shreveport, no one was awake yet, and the sun had just literally set when I headed off. I went into the bathroom now and closed the door behind me, turning on the water in the massive bathtub, adding in some silky bubblebath. I stripped down now and got in, sitting back and closed my eyes. Eric did like his luxuries, and I wasn't complaining one bit.

But I did hear something now, then opened an eye to see a certain person sat opposite me.

"Good morning." I said now, chuckling a little. Eric now said with a smirk. "Look at what I've found in my bath."

"I know right." I said smugly, then sat up and so did he. "How was your visit?"

"Rather fun. Godric was there too."

"Oh."

I scowled now and understood. "Eric, stop feeling so jealous." I leaned forwards and kissed him softly for a moment, saying quietly. "I love you. How can you keep thinking this?"

He didn't say anything for a start, but merely raised a hand to my damp cheek, then lent forwards and kissed me passionately for a moment, letting a finger trace down my spine, making me shiver a little and making him chuckle a little against my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck now, kissing him as hungrily as I could, pressing into his chest and pushing him back so I could put a leg either side of his hips.

"Someone's in a good mood." he told me now, holding me back as I tried to kiss him again. "And?" I smirked, running a hand up his chest and back round his neck. "You never usually complain." I added now, kissing his neck, but he just said.

"What are you after?"

Now that made me scoff, and I said with a chuckle. "Nothing actually. Can't I get it on with my boyfriend without him feeling suspicious?"

"As much as I enjoy time with you, yes. You're usually after something."

"You're so lovely (!)"

"Oh I know." he smirked, pulling me to him, hoisting me back onto his lap and making me moan into his neck in the process. Eric bit into my own now, kissing me and I could taste my own blood on his lips, and I realized what he meant by my blood being much sweeter than usual. It was strange, how could that have happened? He went back to my neck now and bit down in a different place, taking more blood than he should have done, and I went to pull away, he grabbed my arms and growled, so I pushed hard and winced when there was a tear of fangs from skin.

"What the hell are you doing-!" I demanded now, almost glaring. Eric frowned, then raised a hand to his mouth and frowned even more as he saw the blood there.

"Umm..." he just said, and I raised an eyebrow. "What? What is it?"

Eric was silent, then said. "Sorry, I just lost myself then."

My eyebrow was going up further and that confused look upon his face wasn't like him at all. He backed off now and got out, yanking his clothes back on.

"Eric?" I said now, confused as I got out, reaching for him, but he suddenly coughed and I stopped dead as he lowered his hand and I saw blood on it. He sat down on the side of the bath now and said. "What's happening to me-?"

What the hell-? Was it my blood?

He sat down on the floor now with his back against it, then said. "What are you-?"

What did he mean by that?

"Are you ok?" I asked him now, kneeling before him. Eric shook his head, eyes closed. I sighed and got dressed, opening the door and got Pam to help him out and onto his bed.

"What the hell did you do to him?" She asked me now, dumping him onto the bed with my help. I shook my head. "He drank my blood, then..." I waved a hand at him and she raised an eyebrow. "Oh. That it?"

_"That it-! I feel like shit!"_

Eric was snarling now at her words and I was confused. "What do I do?" I asked him now, and he shook his head. "Get me blood. Now."

Pam was out in a flash, and I said quietly. "What happened?"

He looked to me now and just said as quiet as I did. "I drank your blood and everything just went... weird for a moment. I feel sick... I really do."

I had another thing on my mind now, and I asked. "What am I?"

Eric looked to me now and shook his head. "I don't know."

We were both silent as Pam came back in with some blood that had been in the fridge... another one of Erics supplys no doubt. He drank it all down in one and sat up, more color in his face.

I just walked out now and into the main room, suddenly realizing that my hair was sopping wet and dripping onto the floor, but I didn't care-

Had that woman in my home village been right in calling me a demon? My blood had never affected him before... not even Godric that time.

What was I?

* * *

><p><strong>Last for tonight. Reviews much loved.<strong>


	25. Revelations

I was quiet the whole night after the incident of sorts.

Eric kept trying to talk to me, but I didn't register what he said each time. Eventually though, he did get through.

"Freyr, this doesn't matter. I'm fine now... look at me."

I looked to him now as he knelt down before me as I sat on the chair in the main room. "I'm sorry." I just said now, feeling like I wanted to cry. Eric groaned and put his head into my lap now, saying with a sigh. "We need a talk, a big one... don't we?"

"Mmhmm." I admitted, and he sat back, looking at me with almost like sad eyes. Eric stood up now and took my hand. "Come on-" I hesitated, then got up and walked outside into the night with him.

"We've had our disputes, haven't we?" Eric asked quietly now, and I nodded. "We have." we were both silent again, but then Eric just said out of the blue.

"You know I love you, don't you?"

I stopped and frowned. "Of course I do. Why do you ask?"

"Because I've hurt you so much over the years... and it wasn't my intention. I love you, I really do."

I was quiet, then I just said. "But why did you do it? All this?"

Eric sighed, then turned to me, taking a hand. "I think... because I could. Because I was a vampire, and... all the sudden I had this sense of freedom. I had too much fun."

There was a slight flinch from me at that, and I just said. "You hurt me for so many years... because you just wanted to have fun-? That doesn't even make sense!"

"Freyr-"

"No. Do you even care about me? Or am I just one of those one night stands that's been extended?"

Eric scowled at that. "How can you say that? You know how much-"

"If you say 'I love you' I'm going to flip. I really am." I hissed now, running a hand through my hair and just added. "I'm bloody stressed here Eric! I don't know what's going on with you... and I don't know what's going on with me! We don't even know what I am-!"

"Freyr... I do love you. Just-"

"Old habits die hard?"

"No. Frey, I've not slept with anyone else since we got back together."

"Mmhmm..."

"I love you Freyr. How can you believe that I don't?"

His words were sincere, and I knew them well- he was telling the truth. A thousand years I'd loved that man, all the way from our childhood. I knew he was capable of both good and bad, and being a vampire just bought out the bad side in him more. But I did still love him, of course I did.

"I need to think." I just told him now, walking off and leaving him stood there watching me leave, probably thinking I wasn't going to come back... like I used to.

* * *

><p>I walked through Shreveport now, the streets dark and dawn well away. What was I? That was the question that I wanted to know really...<p>

There were footsteps now, and I didn't hear a heartbeat, which led to me turning around and sighing in relief as I saw someone very familiar.

"Dorian." I smiled now, and he just stood there and said. "You really want to know?"

"What?" Was all I could say, and he chuckled. "You want to know, don't you?"

I understood what he meant now, but that just made me frown. "How would you know?" but then it hit me- I knew nothing of his human life, for he always kept it secret.

"We're more alike than you think." was all he said, then Bianca walked forwards and I asked quietly. "What am I then?"

Dorian sighed, then said. "A Siren."

"What the hell-?"

He chuckled, then said. "No need to be so shocked. There's quite a few of us." My eyes flickered to Bianca at that, and then I asked him. "You're one?"

"I am. You really think I found you by accident all those years ago?" Dorian chuckled, and I felt shocked. "What do you mean-?"

"You're one too." he just said. "And I found you."

"I'm a fucking mermaid?"

They both laughed at that, and Dorian chuckled. "That's a misconception. No, we don't have tails."

"Well could you Google it then? Because I'm bloody clueless-!" I hissed and he was silent. I thought I knew him... but actually, I didn't know him at all.

"Come with me." he said now, and I didn't move, so Dorian sighed. "We won't hurt-"

"Like you could anyway." I snapped, then walked on.

* * *

><p>We ended up at a flat now and I sat down on the sofa while Dorian went in the cupboard and bought out a book that he gave to me. "Here-"<p>

I looked at it suspiciously, then took it. The book was dark with shades of blue, and runes littered the front. "And?" I asked, then Dorian said. "Nothing's changed. You are who you are. Just... there's another side to you that you need to know about."

Sirens... weren't they like the ultimate seducers? They sat on rocks and enticed the boats to crash... how the hell could I be one of them-?

Was this all a joke?

"I see Eric has found out one of the downsides." he chuckled now, and my eyes narrowed. "What are you on about-?"

"Your blood. It poisoned him didn't it?"

"But-? It never did before..."

"Were you in water at the time?"

I frowned, but then nodded. "Yes... why?"

"Out of water, you're who you are now... but in water, its who you truly are; Your blood is poison to a vampire, and you can seduce anyone you want."

I scoffed now, shaking my head. "I've had it with this crap now Dorian. Why are you saying these things-!"

He was silent, then he said. "Because I know about your father."

That shut me up in an instant, and I just said. "What-?"

"Your mother never said who was your father, did she? Only that he was a monster... and he was in his own way."

"What are-?"

"Your mother was raped by one of our kind. A grave offense and he was punished severely for it."

I was shocked into silence at that, then I felt tears in my eyes. "How-? What-? How do you know this-?"

"I'm older than you think Freyr."

"But when I met you, you had just been turned."

"Oh, that's true. But our kind-"

"Stop saying that! I'm not one of you!" I snarled now, getting up and Dorian chuckled. "You don't have to be a vampire to live forever. Out of water, we're as mortal as a human. It's possible to change into a vampire out of water, as we've both seen. Same principle- just a mix when you touch water, but essentially the same."

"This is beyond ridiculous."

"But you saw it yourself. Eric was proof enough earlier."

"How old are you?" I asked now, and not his vampire age. He was silent, then said. "I'm one thousand six hundred at my last count... and I lost count years ago."

How the hell was this possible-? I was this... Siren thing? This had to be a bad joke, a really bad one. My father was one, and raped my mother which resulted in me?

"Show me proof then." I said darkly now, and Dorian sighed, taking off his jacket, then pushed up the short sleeve of his t-shirt and showed me the back of his left shoulder... and the mark that was exactly the same as my own.

I just backed up now and was out the house in a flash. It was all true... there was another side to me that I didn't know, didn't know how to control either.

* * *

><p>I went back to the bar and just pushed past Eric as he went to stop me, but I went into the bathroom and switched on the shower, yanking the door open and stepped into the cold stream of water.<p>

"What the hell are you doing?" Eric asked me now, but I just said. "Is there anything different about me?"

"What are you talking about-?"

"Is there anything different about me!" I demanded and he raised an eyebrow. "No. Why?"

I walked out the shower now, shivering a little. "My life is so screwed up..."

Eric was probably thinking me insane as I walked past him and out the bathroom... and he wasn't far off wrong.

But... what exactly did this other side of me mean exactly?

It was a world of monsters and demons...

* * *

><p><strong>And a little update for tonight. Reviews lovely thanks.<strong>


	26. Living On A Prayer

_"A Siren-?"_

Eric looked as confused as I felt, and I sighed, nodding. "That's what he said."

I was silent once more, then Eric said quietly. "What is a Siren? Are you a merma-"

_"I'm not a friking mermaid! "_

He held up his hands briefly. "Ok, ok. Well, what are you?"

There was a shake of the head from me now and I hissed. "Do you think I know?" I groaned now, then I felt him hug me for a moment and I closed my eyes against his chest. "It's all ok." he said quietly into my hair, then I just said. "So you don't know what I am?"

"I'm sorry, but no."

I sighed, then he said. "What about Godric?"

"Think he might know?"

"Who knows? Why don't you head over and find out?"

That made me frown- why was he being so... well, he was being more sensible. "Now?" I asked, and he sighed in defeat. "Now."

"Are you coming?"

"...not this time." he bent down now and kissed me softly for a moment. "This doesn't change who you are. You're still Freyr, no matter what."

"When will you be back?"

I glanced at the time now, then replied. "Maybe just before dawn I hope."

"Good." he said, then kissed my forehead. Maybe this new revelation that I wasn't just a vampire, wasn't just his Freyr anymore... I was something else.

I left now and headed towards Dallas, and hopefully, information on what I was.

* * *

><p>Godric wasn't surprised to see me, but when I just pulled him into my arms, he asked. "What's wrong my love?"<p>

I told him everything, and he listened in silence the entire time, but now he hugged me and I asked. "Do you know what I am?"

"I do."

"Excuse me-?"

Godric sat me down now on his chair, then walked back into the main room and I heard him pick a book of the shelf, then he walked back in and put a book on my lap. It was almost like a journal.

"I acquired this and a good few others last year."

I opened the journal now and Godric told me. "Page sixty one." I turned it to the page and read the passage about what I was.

"Water monsters?" I frowned now, reading. "The oldest seducers of the universe. Am I really a monster?"

Godric scowled at that. "You are nothing like a monster. Just because you are a Siren, it doesn't change anything. Nothing at all."

I didn't know what to do, and I just said quietly. "But... I'm not even just a vampire. I'm like 'add water for a water monster.'"

Godric took the book, then opened the page back up. "But Sirens aren't monsters. They were rather revered in ancient times as beauties of the water. But then their beauty was feared and the people got frightened, so they were eradicated. Sirens are considered an extinct supernatural species now, and if Dorian is telling the truth and there are quite a lot of you, then they hid themselves."

"Huh. Probably Atlantis."

"Actually the home of the Sirens is said to be called Sirenum Scopuli."

"Where-?"

"It was supposed to be an island where they resided." he told me, reading the name of the place out. I had to ask now. "Is that a real place-?"

"The only information I know about these creatures are from this book. They're immensely secretive creatures, and, to be honest, it's a surprise they let you get changed. A Siren by water, human by land."

"Well, vampire by land." I chuckled and he looked worried. "What's wrong?" I asked and he just smiled. "Doesn't matter my love. Just... I had a suspicion when I first saw you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that something drew me into meeting you and Eric all those years ago. It was... strange. I don't know why I was so fascinated by you, and as you were dying... you called out to me. Everything about you did."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that maybe your status as a Siren that activated as you were dying. I am a supernatural creature, and I heard it."

I felt bad now at his words. "Did I-? Trick you into changing us-?"

Godric groaned and took my face in his hands. "No, you didn't. I'd been following you both since your town was massacred... but something made me get involved."

I looked down now and felt him press his lips to my forehead.

My visit had just confused me even more... Dorian and Bianca, they were both Sirens too...

So why did Dorian find me out in the first place-?

None of this made any sense anymore...

* * *

><p>I returned to Shreveport that evening and found it open and in full swing. It was growing ever more popular now with both vampires and humans ever since the Revelation. Money had been coming in thick and fast, and Eric loved it. He always did have a taste for the finer things in life- and that included me.<p>

Eric was sat on his 'throne' and looked more or less bored as he stared at the floor, deep in thought. I walked over now and behind him, putting my arms around his shoulders and kissed his right temple. "You look troubled."

He just said now. "Just thinking, that's all. How was Dallas?"

"I got some information on-" but I was silenced as a finger was put on my lips, and his eyes just said. _Not here. _I glanced around the room, then saw a few look away as if they'd been listening. I understood what he meant now, but now I felt a tug around my waist as he pulled me onto his lap, completely silent. What was up with him lately? So quiet it was surprising.

"What's wrong?" I asked him now, then he just said quietly. "Later."

* * *

><p>When the bar closed at two, Eric sat down heavily on a leather sofa in the main room with a bottle of that new True blood. I sat down next to him now and he just picked it up and turned it over. "Look what came earlier."<p>

I chuckled now, then took it from him, taking a sniff- it smelt fake anyway. He opened it now and smirked, offering it to me. "It's your favorite." he just said and I scoffed, but then took a gulp, coughing straight away- talk about gross.

Eric took it back now and took a sip. He raised an eyebrow now and said. "Hmm... I was expecting worst."

"You eat anything my love." I told him now, leaning over and kissed him once on the lips, but now he said against them. "I guess we won't be sharing baths anymore."

"Oh we can- I'm only a Siren if I use it." I told him, wrapping an arm around his neck and kissed him once more, but now I had to chuckle. "This is just like that Disney film."

"What-?"

"The Little Mermaid? The guy was called Eric, and Ariel was a Siren actually... sound familiar?"

"You're Ariel to my Eric? You don't have a tail do you?"

"I don't know. Ill have to ask Dorian (!)"

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "I'm putting you in a zoo if you do."

"I love you (!)"

"Love you too." he just smirked.

At least things had calmed down now, and finally as well. A thousand years, and at last we had our peace of sorts.

We had our freedom of sorts, and each other.

What else did a pair of thousand year old vampires need?

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little update for now. Reviews much loved thank you.<strong>


	27. Waiting For The Flood

I suppose as time went by that we forgot that I wasn't just a vampire, but Siren too. But... I was a Siren, and I had to remember that around water. Eric knew it, I knew it... I wasn't just a normal vampire, but a creature that could enchant any male if I touched water.

Lovely (!)

But at the present moment, I was in bed with my Viking, our lips locked in the darkness of the bedroom under our bar. I let him go now and sighed. "We should be sleeping. It's very nearly dawn."

There was a chuckle now, then I got another kiss and then-

"We can sleep when we're dead... permanently."

That made me laugh now, and I wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him back to me, kissing him softly for a moment before letting go and lying back down, arms sneaking around my waist and lips under my ear.

I did love that man. He did make the effort now, and I really loved it.

* * *

><p>When evening came, I woke up alone and I'd been given a lie in. That was a nice relief for once.<p>

I got up now and pulled on a short black sequined skirt and little black top that left my shoulders bare and a good bit of clevage. Ha, Eric wasn't going to be too happy when the others started staring at me again. Although, I did love my high cage heels.

As I walked out into the main room, someone turned a good song on and I felt myself grin- at least vampires these days were kinda getting a good taste in music... and fashion.

Or not.

I walked over to Eric sprawled out on his bigheaded chair now, and he was staring at the floor once more, a finger tapping at random intervals on the arm.

"What's wrong my love?" I asked now, taking up my usual position behind him and putting my arms around his shoulders, cheek ontop of his head.

"Nothing." he just said, and I knew from his tone he was just musing over random things. Like he always did. Nothing new there. I chuckled now and walked around to the front, sitting down on his lap and crossing my ankles. He took one look at the shortness of my skirt and asked. "Are you even wearing anything under that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I smirked now, leaning forwards and planting a kiss on his cheek. The other vampires, especially the regulars, they were used to our relationship. Vampires never usually paired up like we did. It was unusual, but not unknown. If any vampire challenged Eric about vampire partners like this one had a few weeks ago... he wouldn't be as tolerant again. He'd already snarled and banned him from the bar for a few weeks.

That was rather harsh I had to admit, but that was him- protective.

But now Eric looked up, and I knew why- the door had opened and a new pair had come in. A male vampire and female woman. Human? Hmm... She had another sense about her.

"Well well well." he mused and I saw him looking at the vampire and I asked curiously. "You know that vampire?"

"His name is Bill Compton. I have had... encounters."

"Is he alright?"

"Hmm..."

I rolled my eyes at that, then we watched in silence as they walked to the bar, showing our barman a piece of paper.

"I think they're looking for someone." I said now, reajusting myself on his lap as he removed a hand from my waist to indicate they should come over.

I didn't move, and neither did he attempt to push me off, so I stayed there with my crossed ankles and legs hanging over the side of the chair. Plus is was rather comfy. Eric that was.

"Sheriff." the vampire called Bill said, and I looked to the blonde woman- oh she was human... but I sensed something else about her... Something strange and not human.

I noticed now that Eric was talking to this Bill, but I was still staring at the blonde woman.

Eric just said in his bored voice to her now. "If you have a question, you ask me."

She handed Eric the photos she had now, and I smiled at Bill. " Aren't you going to introduce us Mr. Compton?" he looked to his human now and said. "Sookie, this is Freya, Erics mate."

_At least we weren't on true name terms. _

"How do you do?" I asked her now, and I could tell she was nervous. I didn't blame her- even I was afraid at some times. Eric thought it funny, but I still had a hold of my humanity at times.

"Very well thank you." she replied, rather hastily I muse admit. Eric now showed me the photos of two women, and I cocked my head at one, then glanced to Eric- yeah, he'd been approached by this one... and been interested in her, but one glare from me and he had rejected her. The other one he did anyway, and he relayed that to Sookie...

Who started to mouth off, and Eric didn't appreciate it. I rolled my eyes- stupid human. But then that same stupid human suddenly said.

"There's going to be a raid."

I sat up now on Erics lap and he said. "Sorry?"

Sookie explained now, and Eric asked suspiciously. "How do you know this?" But I knew that underlying alarm- he believed her, and as if by cue, there was bangs as the door was slammed open, and in an instant, Eric was pushing me off and yanking me out the bar by my hand.

* * *

><p>We ran out now and stood at the end of the street, watching them raid the place and Eric swore loudly in Swedish, and I rolled my eyes. "Shush, they'll hear. Even with their human hearing."<p>

Eric turned away now and I ran and caught up, pissed off at why had I worn this short skirt tonight. My bare dead legs were feeling cold as the air blew against them, and that wasn't counting my shoulders. I actually shivered a little, which was unusual for a vampire... but then again, I wasn't a pure blooded one, and Eric noticed, pulling of that leather jacket I'd bought him last Christmas. Vampires didn't usually celebrate Christmas, hell, Godric was older than the actual thing- I had to ask him if he'd met Jesus. That'd be funny. Anyway, we did celebrate it- an excuse to have a party and get drunk, what else?

He put it around me now and I managed a smile, pulling it on and feeling warmer straight away. We left swiftly now, and I could tell Eric was thinking about whether we would be able to find shelter before dawn. It was late, and I had to admit- what if we couldn't return tonight-?

We walked around for a while, but not far enough to leave the area where we could hear the police talking. From what we could hear, we had been lucky. Very lucky.

* * *

><p>An hour later, they left, and we ventured back and found Pam stood at the backdoor, arms folded and waiting for us. She was waiting for us, and she and Eric exchanged conversation while I went inside, groaning at the mess that the raid had left. The place was empty, just me, Eric and Pam left. Huh, even Longshadow left. Unreliable little shit.<p>

I grabbed a broom now from behind the bar and started sweeping the rubbish and shattered glass into the corner now, sweeping it into a dustpan and brush, dumping it in the bin.

Eric walked in now and frowned. "What are you doing? You don't have to do that. Leave it to the-"

"Don't be so lazy." I scolded, then wondered something. "How did that Sookie know that was going to happen? It was like... she read their thoughts." I turned to see his expression now, and he looked intrigued, but now he said. "You think she is something else?"

"I believe so." Was my answer, and he just said quietly. "Hmm, intriguing."

I sighed and looked around. "Let's close up. There's no use staying open... I doubt we'll get anyone else in tonight."

"I think you are right my love." he admitted, then looked to Pam who locked the door before she even had to say anything. Eric just walked behind the bar now and pulled out a bottle of that gross bottled fake blood and raised an eyebrow to me, but I grimaced and walked to the back and found it near enough untouched.

* * *

><p>They hadn't found mine and Erics room under the rug in the back room. I pulled it open now and walked down the stairs to the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, closing my eyes.<p>

The door closed now and I didn't need to open my eyes to know who it was, even more so when the bed went down, then a weight on my chest, and I looked down to see him listening to my heart... but there was nothing to hear. When we were human, he would do that all the time, listening to the steady sound of my heartbeat.

I raised my arms now and put them around him, then opened my eyes to meet his ice colored ones as he raised his head.

"You feel stressed." he told me quietly and I chuckled. "Maybe so." there was a silence, then he just said. "Turn over."

I frowned, but obeyed and he pulled my top off, then I felt hands at the top of my skirt, then the zip went down and I heard a chuckle. "You were wearing something?" then the skirt was yanked off.

"Of course. I may be a vampire, but I'm no slut." I said smugly, feeling a weight on the small of my back, then I felt a pressure on my back and moved up to my shoulders, making me groan quietly. For a good while, I let him work on the knots in my back. He was rather good I had to admit.

I just closed my eyes and nodded off as he pulled me up to the pillows- he did have a sweeter side at times...

But everything had kicked off now... and things were, and would change.

Oh lovely (!)

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry not been one up for a little while- started back and school and drowing in homeworkX( anyway, reviews much loved thank you<strong>


	28. Siren Song

A few evenings later, I left the bar early and went on a little look-see in that little town called Bon Temps where that strange and... well, just strange girl Sookie lived.

Eric found it amusing that I wanted to do a little stalking of my own, then agreed, crossing his ankles as he lounged back on the bed, watching me get dressed. "Be careful." he told me now as I finished zipping my knee length boots up over my tight jeans, chuckling a little at him.

"That sounded like you care." I just said, and he raised an eyebrow, then sat up and said in an intrigued voice. "You think I don't?"

With that, I walked over and placed a soft kiss on his lips for a second, then grinned. "When it suits you. Now, behave yes? No munching on the dancers, and I swear if I find that-" I never got it all out as he clamped a hand over my mouth and just said.

"Have a little faith for once."

I pulled away and sighed. "I'll try." I felt a kiss on my forehead now, lingering for a moment, then a sigh. "I love you, remember that yes?"

"Goodness, someone's getting soft." I smirked at that, knowing he'd see the other side to it.

At least he let me leave, that was something.

* * *

><p>Bon Temps was a small place, but nice enough I suppose. I ended up outside a bar now called Merlottes, or something like that. I could hear Sookie inside, bustling around and delivered plates and drinks. So, a waitress our strange little human was?<p>

I walked forwards now and pushed the door open, making a few of the men look up as I did so- a beautiful young woman, wavy midnight hair that fell to my navel, eyes that were a deep dark blue with lighter flecks. Born when Vikings ravaged and pillaged too many places to think about. Hell, I, a woman, was one too, and proud of it. Then again, I hadn't been a rapist... great (!) Now I was thinking Eric one...

He probably was. I wouldn't have put it past him.

I wasn't as tall as most of them from that era, but I was near enough six feet tall, probably five nine. Well, stood next to Eric I came up to just above his shoulder, so maybe less. Urgh, lovely, I was a midget.

And I had that edge to me. That edge being a Siren gave you. Men were more attracted to me, even if I didn't touch water... that made them fall head over heels for me.

* * *

><p>I gave them a slight smile now as I walked past, seating myself down at an empty booth, spying a glance at Sookie, but now she saw me and walked over, a smile on her face, but I could sense she was feeling a little... aprehensive it seemed.<p>

"Oh, Freya. What brings you here?" she asked now, and I just chuckled. "Just in the area."

_She probably thinks I'm bloody here for Eric. Can't women have a mind of their own nowadays?_

Sookie now asked. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Sure. O something. I don't mind." I smiled and she froze. "You're a vampire?"

I felt confused by that- surely she knew?

"Uh-huh. What makes you think that I'm not?" I asked and she just went silent, then said. "I- I could hear your thoughts."

Seemed like our little guess had been correct.

I leaned forwards now and frowned once more. "And you can't hear vampires thoughts I'm guessing?"

"Uh..."

"I'll take that as a Yes." I chuckled now, then gave her the money for my drink, then wondered something. "What did you hear from me in the bar?"

"You were thinking that Eric makes a good pillow." she just said, and I was convinced. "Hmm, very good. I know why you can hear my thoughts and not other vampires, but I'll keep that to myself for now." a little smirk grew on my face. "You wouldn't want to get on Erics bad side, would you now?"

"Hmmf." she just said now, then turned away and walked back to the bar, grabbing me a bottle and returned it to me in silence. Seemed I'd hit a nerve.

When I finished my drink and the talk from the room, which was rather amusing- humans and their everyday problems. One of them, a woman, was trying and failing to chat up this guy, and the reluctance in his voice made me snort in laughter.

Humans. So very fascinating at times.

A few of them had noticed the bottle of blood in my hand, and I was the second vampire to visit this bar. That Bill had been the first, and they were worried about an attack or if I was with any other ones.

Well, that and wishing I'd show some more clevage. Men, whether they were human or vampire, were all the same.

* * *

><p>When I left the bar, I could tell someone was following me, and it was a familiar scent that made me sigh out. "Good evening."<p>

_"Did Eric send you?"_

I turned now to face that very same vampire I'd been thinking of a moment ago, and his eyes were full of mistrust. I scoffed at that, then folded my arms. "Can't a girl get a drink around here?"

"Do not lie to me." he just said coldly, and I felt a low snarl in my throat. "Excuse me? You think you should be talking to me like that? You know, I could have Eric tear you apart at just my word..." I smirked a little. "He can be a very jealous man."

"I have no interest in what your master is-"

"You did _not_ just call him my master, did you?" I said now, starting to get truly angry- Bill was crossing the line and pissing me off now, and I slammed him into the nearest tree and pinned him there.

"I would seriously shut your mouth right now sir. I am more than eight hundred years older than you, so I suggest you show some respect, or-" I twisted his arm back now, dislocating his shoulder. "I'll kick your ass." I let him go now, then said coldly. "Get your facts right before you accuse someone. Especially me." I turned and walked away now, anger coursing through me.

Bloody men... bloody, bloody men.

* * *

><p>It was just gone one when I got back to Shreveport, and I wasn't in too good a mood thanks to Billy, and when I walked in, Pam was behind the bar and said to me, looking slightly smug. "Lovers tiff?"<p>

"No, got annoyed by some weirdos. Nothing new. Where's Eric?"

She chuckled now and passed a drink to the customer she was serving. "Where else do you think Sunshine?" then nodded behind me. Yeah, 'bighead chair'

I left her now, still not feeling in too good a mood, but then saw the one person who could maybe make me feel a tad better. I walked over now and stood before him. He looked up now and said. "Welcome back."

"Thank god." I sighed, plonking myself down on his lap, not giving a total shit what he or others thought. I wasn't in the mood for more shit.

"You seem angry?" he just asked now and I sighed, taking one of his hands and messed with it for a moment before saying. "I did my observation, and we were right. Her boyfriend is a pain in the ass though..."

"Did he threaten you?" he asked now, voice hard and I snorted. "Tried to, but I can take care of myself."

"Sometimes I wonder." Eric just said, raising my hand in his and pressed his lips to it for a second or two. We were both quiet now, and I reajusted myself on his lap, content to stay there for the remaining hour or so until the place closed.

But now a phone call changed all that.

* * *

><p>"Hmm?" I just said now as my phone went off, then sighed, getting up and walking outside. The I.D said Godric.<p>

"Hello sweetie." I chuckled now, only to get one in reply.

"It's nice to hear your voice. It's been a while."

"Indeed it has. How's Dallas?"

"Rather warm." he said conversationally, but I knew there was another reason to his call, and I asked. "Did you want something other than to hear my beautiful voice?"

I was brilliant at making him laugh, but now he just said. "Dorians friend, the Bianca has turned up."

That grabbed my attention, but... why was he telling me this-?

"Dead." he answered now, and I groaned. "What about Dorian?"

"He's still gone." Godric answered me, and I bit my lip a little- Dorian was older than me... maybe older than Godric, and I'd known him for two hundred of those years.

What the hell was going on-?

"Freyr? Are you still there?"

I snapped back to my senses and sighed. "Sorry, I spaced out. How did she die?"

There was a pause, then-

"Her body was drained dry."

"Drainers?"

"I don't think so for some reason." he just said, and I frowned. "Godric... tell me now." I knew I shouldn't had said it like that, and in that tone, but it worked.

"She was hung upside down from her ankles, her throat was ripped out. We found fang marks. And her blood was gone."

This wasn't adding up.

"So... it was a vampire-?"

"The evidence suggests so." He just said and I sighed. "Do you think they got Dorian?"

"I have no idea, truly my love. But... another body with the same mark as your shoulder was found dead in a very similar way last week."

"Was she a-?"

"Siren? I believe so. But she was a human. So-"

"Someone's picking us off?" I said dully, and he sighed. "I'm sorry. But promise me something."

"What?"

"If there is a vampire going around, killing Sirens, I want you to take care and not take any rediculous chances that would put you in danger."

I laughed at that. "I'm not a fool Godric."

"I know that. But with Dorian missing, Sirens murdered... I have to ask it of you."

I smiled at that, then replied. "Thank you. Just... keep me updated on if anymore bodies turn up?"

"Of course. Tell all this to Eric. If anything happens in your area, I want to know about it."

"Yes _Sheriff._" I couldn't resist that, and he chuckled. "Take care Freyr." then hung up.

_"Everything ok?"_

I jolted a little at the sound of Erics voice, then turned and sighed. "We need to talk. Can we go to your office?"

He frowned, but followed me into the office and closed the door behind him. "What's going on?" he said now as I sat on his black leather sofa, groaning a little as I told him.

"Godric called. A vampire's bumping off Sirens. Bianca's dead, and Dorians missing. I'm worried now."

Eric was silent, then stood before me, folding his arms. "Why are you worried?"

"Eric... I'm a Siren." I just told him now, and he sighed, sitting down next to me with a thump and I just added. "What if I'm next? What if... Dorian's dead already-?" I had tears in my eyes now, and it made me realize just how much humanity of sorts I still had in me. I cared too much... probably my Siren side that I wanted nothing to do with.

There was silence, then Eric sighed once more and pulled me into his arms, ignoring the fact I was staining his dark grey t-shirt with red tears.

"No one's touching you while I'm here." he just said now, and I just couldn't think of anything else to say. There was so much going on these days that I kinda missed those times I could run away...

Well, that _was_ the olden days.

He backed off a little now and wiped the blood from my eyes with the bottom of his ruined shirt. "You look so ugly when you cry." he said conversationally now, and I scoffed, slapping his arm and he chuckled, getting up and pulling me with him.

"Such a charming man you are." I said in a disbelieving voice, and he leaned down, kissing me for a moment or two. "I know my love."

"So..." I asked with a slight smirk now. "Are you going to be my bodyguard?"

Yeah, he found that amusing, and I wasn't surprised when he pushed me back onto the sofa, pinning me down and said with a smirk of his own. "I don't think your body would be very safe though, with me around."

"Hmm, I agree there." was my answer, shifting over a little so he could fit better on the sofa and allowed me to raise an arm and put it around his neck, pulling him back to me, the intensity growing all the time and my Siren charms were charming away.

Eric got off me now and made me chuckle as he picked me up and put me over his shoulder like a Viking on a rape quest, leaving me to hit his back, trying to get him to let me down as he walked with me down to the hidden bedroom. Finally letting me go as he dumped me onto the bed, pinning me down in a flash with lips colliding into each other.

But under the surface, I was feeling worried-

Who... or what was behind the killings of my other nature?

I was missing something... something big.

* * *

><p><strong>Been a little while, so viola:) Season 3 FINALLY started on tv tonight. Jeez, didn't think It'd ever start -_-' anywhoo, reviews much loved thanks and next'll be up if we still have readers interested.<strong>


	29. Devils In Disguise

A week or so later, I was laid out on Erics office sofa, eyes closed against his lap as he went through papers, growling at odd little moments and making me eventually snap.

"What is your problem?"

He ignored that, but asked. "Did you put that twenty thousand in the other day?"

I stared up at him now, then nodded. "Of course. Why do you ask?"

Eric put a pen to the paper now, then growled. "Thirty... fifty... we're out of sixty grand."

Now that made me sit up, then snatch the papers from him, doing the calculations myself, but came to the same conclusion. "You're right." I realized now, giving him the papers back and he growled. "Whoever has done this will pay dearly."

"Money back or loss of limb?"

"Both." he said coldly, getting up and I rolled my eyes, losing my pillow.

Great (!)

* * *

><p>I stayed in my nice warm spot for the rest of the evening, listening to Eric interrogating the human employees, trying to make them tell him, but even I could tell from their voices they had been forced to forget by a vampire. Eric would refuse to believe one of his vampires had been the one responsible.<p>

In the end, he reluctantly rang up Bill, sitting back down on the sofa and put my feet on his lap as he did so. Eric ended the call now and sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "God I'm getting old..."

Now that made me chuckle, then get up, straddling his waist, arms now going around his neck so I could get a good angle to kiss him from. He sighed now, putting his forehead against my own. "I don't know how I'd cope without you."

It wasn't often he said something as sweet as that, so I was taking it before he said something else... much less nicer. "Mmmm, thank you." I grinned, raising my hands to his hair, going to kiss him again, but then I got a faceful of blonde hair instead, and I growled, yanking it away from his face.

"You are worse than a human emo." I grumbled, finally managing to get back to his lips. Eric rolled his eyes at that. "Leave my hair alone."

"I'll chop it off one of these days, I swear it." I joked now, never meaning it- I'd cry if he cut that lovely long long blonde hair of his of. Truly I would.

"Sookie is coming around tomorrow. We'll get to the bottom of this theft." he said coldly now, and I rolled my eyes, kissing the tip of his nose. "Swetie, no business crap tonight, please?"

There was a silence, then I felt him lean forwards and say into my ear. "What do you want to do?"

"Well, the bar's closed.. I want a game of pool."

"Hmm, ok. Want to make this a little more interesting?"

I smirked at that, then nodded, saying seductively. "Ok. Bring it on big boy." I pushed him away now and got up, walking out into the deserted bar.

"I win, and you get on that pole." he smirked now, picking up a cue and I smirked. "Hmmm, bring it on. I win-" I stole his cue. "And _you _get on that pole."

"Getting kinky are we?" he smirked now, getting a new cue and let me set up the balls. I had to do it twice because the first time he knocked my hand by smacking my backside, the cheeky bastard.

It was a long and grueling match, and we both cheated, of course. Did you really expect anything other than that? And he won... great...

"You bastard." I swore now, pulling my jacket off and walking over to the pole before his chair and wrapped a leg round it, spinning round to face him with a smirk on my face. "Happy now?"

"Hmm..." he said now, a smirk of his own on his face as he sat down in his chair, crossing his ankles and watching me as I went round it again, and Eric said, smirk ever growing. "I could watch this all night."

I walked over to him and pressed my lips to his lightly, teasing him. "I bet you could." I said quietly now, lips just barely touching his once more, but then he pulled me closer and the light touch was replaced with a harder one, then I was pulled onto his lap and the kisses just got more passionate until he sighed, letting me go and making me frown. "What's wrong?"

Eric reached behind him now in the crack of the cushion, then pulled pulled out a little black box and gave it to me, adjusting me on his lap, watching as I opened it and felt my eyes widen at the beautiful ruby and diamond ring, stuttering out. "I-?" but then Eric said. "I should have asked this so very many years ago... will you marry me Freyr?"

I was in total silence now, then just laughed weakly, looking at the expensive looking ring. He meant it...

But I did know the answer, and nodded, a smile appearing on my face. "Yes. Yes I will." Eric took the ring from the box now and put it on the correct finger, raising it to his lips and kissing it. But now I sighed sadly. "You do know we can't even get married yet?"

He nodded, kissing my forehead. "I know... but it won't be too long, this is why I asked- the bills in contemplation at the moment. By next month, we should know."

Wow. I was actually engaged... and to Eric nonetheless.

The next evening, I got a call from Godric to come over, and Eric just said. "Feel free. I'll be rather busy for the evening." I got a kiss now, then left.

* * *

><p>When I got to Dallas, Godric had a surprise for me too.<p>

"Oh my gawd-!" I exclaimed now as I saw him, then laughed. His hair was so very shorter, and dark brown, not black and spiky, hanging in his eyes anymore.

"You look adorable!" I gushed now and he rolled his eyes as I hugged him, ruffling his hair, then pouted. "I thought I was going to be the one to do that..."

"Sorry sweetie." he smiled, then spotted the glint on my hand and raised it up to see, then shook his head in disbelief. "He didn't propose-?"

"He did." I chuckled, then he smiled. "I truly hope the bill gets passed next month. Am I invited?"

"I suppose. Actually, you can be my bridesmaid."

"Lovely (!)" he scoffed, but I sighed in defeat. "Best man? You can give me away if you want?"

"It would be an honor." he said truthfully, and I smiled. "Thank you. Now... why did you call me here?"

Godric sat down now, then indicated for me to sit on his lap once more. He now said. "I need a favor from you. And it's rather a big one."

I frowned, then said apprehensive. "What is it?"

"There is a meeting of Sheriffs with the King of Texas tomorrow, and I need someone to go with me."

"What about Isobel? Stan?"

Godric sighed, then nodded. "I know. But I want you to come."

I was humbled by that he wanted me to be the one to accompany him to the meeting. "Where is the meeting taking place?"

Godric walked over to the window and said. "Here in Dallas. You don't need to come into the actual meeting, but we're required to bring an immensely trusted vampire. The King can be very... abnormal at times." he chuckled, then I asked. "What is the meeting about?"

"Sorry, I'm not at liberty to tell you. I'm sorry." He just sighed, and I nodded. "I understand." Godric now frowned. "Why haven't you taken Sebastians offer of being Queen?"

Why was everyone asking me that lately-? Jeez...

"Just..." I said now with a sigh. "I don't think power would suit me."

"Georgia has been having trouble lately with drainers and I'm sure Sebastian would appreciate the help. He's asking for a Sheriff to work on the drainer problems, and the missing vampires. I was having a few vampires sent over, but-" he stared at me, and I groaned.

"Maybe I'll think about it." I said truthfully and Godric nodded. "Excellent."

"Can I just phone Eric and tell him of the arrangement?"

He nodded. "Of course my love." then he let me up and I pulled my phone out, waiting for him to pick up.

"Yes Frey?"

I told him now of the arrangements, and Godric told me three days maximum. Eric was fine with it, and had to go as Bill and Sookie arrived. Lovely (!)

It was nice seeing the Dallas vampires, even if most of them thought they were hardcore, they didn't dare bother me in fear of me or my maker ripping an arm off.

* * *

><p>Isabel was good company, and we both went shopping, and to my utter surprise, Godric accompanied us. People probably thought us as brother and sister... my little brother Godric.<p>

He was quiet as we went around shopping, and I saw an adorable grey jumper that I bought for him, then grinned. "You look adorable in pale colors."

"Thank you." he said, taking the bag from me. "Now, why don't you get that little red dress we saw earlier for tomorrow?"

"Ooh, yes."

I did like Godric... such a lovely guy now he'd finally managed to control his darker side from the beginning of his vampire life. Isabel was good fun too once she was out of the house... just like Pam now she wasn't such a bitch.

I slept well that sunrise, curled up with my maker once more, wondering what Eric had been doing through the previous evening. Oh well, I shifted my head now and let him put his arms a little around my waist.

This Texan meeting was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>And the next little update- hope you like and review x<strong>


	30. Running With Wolves

I suppose I had never seen Godric in such a nice suit... well, since the 1800s anyway.

He sighed now, then I raised my hands and adjusted his tie, going. "Wow. You in a suit again."

"Don't get too used to it." He chuckled, stepping back and doing up his top button with a rather sour look. I pulled down my blood red dress that came to above my knees, sighing. "I'm really bloody sick of wearing such short clothes. Just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I have to dress like a slut."

He actually snorted in laughter at that, and I reminded myself I was the only one who could truly make him laugh. I think he saw me as his sister, daughter... just family really. Close family, and after that argument of sorts with Eric he had had all those years ago, we were closer than ever. But... I did wonder if he still loved me. Especially after that night we had spent together not too long ago before I was back with Eric. But hey-

I was engaged now. No more running off into bed with my maker (!)

* * *

><p>We left soon after, and when we got there, he told me quietly. "Just say you are with me if anyone asks. This meeting is very high security."<p>

I nodded, feeling a little nervous as I walked beside him, my arm in his. Godric nodded to the man at the door as we walked in, and he was recognized, for they didn't stop us.

Inside the stately home, I stared around the place- it was rather beautiful with the period paintings and ceiling designs. Truly lovely and reminded me of my old London mansion... the one Pam got burned down.

I looked up ahead now and saw a young looking man sat at the head of a long mahogany table. He was very good looking, and I could tell from here that he wasn't as old as myself and Godric. Maybe in the regions of four hundred.

He stood up now and went. "Ah, Godric." Stepping forwards and stopped before us. Vampires never shook hands, but he did now, and Godric took it, going. "Your Majesty."

The King stared at me now, a charming smile upon his face as he took my own hand and pressed his lips to it, going. "And who may this lovely lady be?"

"This is Freya." Godric just said, and the King flashed me another smile. "A pleasure to be in your presence my Lady. Call me Cain."

I smiled, then he noticed the ring on my hand and went. "Aha- I spy a ring on your finger. May I ask who you are engaged to?"

Godric spoke now. "Eric Northman."

Cains eyes didn't leave mine, then his smile widened. "Your connection to this lovely girl, Sheriff?"

"She is my child." Godric just said and Cain grinned, looking to his Sheriff. "You failed to mention you have two creations." He looked to me and said. "How did you and Eric meet?"

I paused, but I felt Godric give the the feeling that it was ok, and I said. "We were human children when we met."

Cain let go of my hand and just said, laughing. "Oh! A thousand year old love story. I love this. When the marriage bill is passed, am I maybe invited to the wedding?"

This was a strange vampire. I saw what Godric meant now by him. Harmless... but abnormal at times.

"It would be an honor to have your presence there." I said dutifully, knowing better than to piss of a King. And a Texan King-? Hell no.

"Now my lovely, could you please join the other escorts in the day room? You should find it comfortable, and our meeting is about to begin."

I nodded and permitted him to kiss my hand again, turning away after glancing at Godric once more.

* * *

><p>The day room was easy to find, and I wasn't the only one. There was about six more vampires in there, and another followed me in. I sat down next to the open door, staring out of it at the crescent moon- what was Eric up to? I missed him... It didn't matter if it was just five minuets, but I did. I just wanted a hug and a kiss.<p>

I was approached now by a vampire with a notebook, who then asked. "Your Sheriffs name?"

"Godric." I answered, and he scribbled down something, then he asked. "Connection?"

"He's my maker."

The vampire left without another word, and I sighed, looking back to the outside world.

_"Excuse me?"_

I looked around now and faced a petite young woman with honey blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She was beautiful.

"Yes?" I asked, then she just said, rather urgently it seemed. "May we talk outside? Privately?"

There was something about her, and I got up cautiously, walking outside until we were out of ear range and she turned to me, saying. "Freyr right?"

I was seemingly frozen on the spot, but then I said cautiously. "Why are you asking? Who are you?"

She grabbed my wrist now, and before I could push her away, I felt something... A connection.

Then I realized.

"Yes." She smiled. "I'm one too."

"You're a Siren?"

She nodded, then just said. "My name is Leah."

I'd never really met a Siren who had seeked me out, and she just said. "The one killing us is in your area."

"What-?" I was confused, and she sighed. "You have to open your mind more. Allow that other side of you to come out."

I was silent, then just asked quietly. "Who are you."

A silence, then-

"Someone who can help. But needs your help first."

"Help with what?"

"Someone is killing us. We've no idea who... but we have a tip that he's in your Sheriffs area at the moment." Leah explained and I frowned. "How... can I even know who it is?"

Leahs head snapped to the left now, as if someone had called her name, and she just glanced at me, then just ran off, vanishing into the night. I stood there, wondering what the hell had just happened.

Sirens...

I was one, but still didn't know what exactly that meant.

* * *

><p>When I returned to the mansion, the meeting was over it seemed. Just about an hour long, and Godric was waiting for me. He must have sensed something had happened while he was in there, for he asked. "What happened?"<p>

I knew there was prying ears and shook my head, my eyes flickering to the other vampires. He took the hint and we swiftly left.

We returned to his home now where he asked once more, and I just said. "Another Siren contacted me. Warned me that the one killing them is in Erics area... I think... he's one too. He's a Siren."

"But-? Bianca. She was killed by a vampire."

"Well maybe he's like me." I wondered, thinking about why would a Siren/vampire want Sirens dead. They were already nearing extinction.

"What's going on-?" I just said now and he sighed, hugging me and just said quietly. "I do not know... but I think you should return to Shreveport."

"Is everything ok with you?" I frowned now, and he chuckled, leaning forwards and kissing my forehead. "If you leave now, you'll be back in time."

Something was up, and I just asked again, but he just said. "I am fine. Now, return to Eric. I know you miss him."

He knew me too well, and I smiled a little, hugging him for a moment, then sighed. "I'll see you soon."

I missed him too.

* * *

><p>He was right, of course, I got back before dawn and sneaked down to the bedroom, hoping to make him jump again, but I heard a chuckle through the darkness.<p>

"I was expecting you back tomorrow."

"No girl in bed then?" I just said, yanking my dress off and walked through the darkness and slipped into bed, feeling him pull me close.

"How was things?" He asked me now and I hesitated, then decided not to tell him about Leah tonight.

"It was good. I think we have another King attending the wedding..."

"Excuse me?"

"The King of Texas took a shine to me. He wants to attend."

"And this other King?"

"Sebastian you dumb shit." I scoffed, climbing up onto his and searched for his lips, soon meeting them and kissing him for a minuet or two.

"Did you miss me?" He teased now, and I nodded, my lips on his, forgetting about my pride for tonight. "I did." I think we kissed for so very long, then I raised a hand to his hair and frowned, breaking away. "What have you done to your hair-?"

I was up in a flash and the lamp was turned on. When I turned back to him, I just gaped and shook my head. "What-the-_fuck _did you do to your hair-!"

He chuckled now and sat up, going. "Like it?"

"No! Where's the rest of it!"

"Chopped off."

"I can see that." I chuckled weakly, staring at his bedraggled from the pillow, but still new hair. It was so short... ohmygod...

"You look horrified." He told me now as I saw down before him, crossing my legs. I nodded, then replied. "I'm... I am horrified. That lovely long hair... you chopped it off-!"

"Well, technically, Pam did."

"I'm going to kill that little bitch for doing that." I snapped and he laughed, pinning me down in a flash, lips at my neck. A sigh escaped me now and I just said. "I suppose it looks nice..."

"You mean you're melting Miss Iceberg?"

"Pfft. NorthPoleMan."

He smirked, then I felt him kiss me once more and I wrapped my legs around his waist, an arm going around his neck and pulling him close. It had only been two days, but I had missed him awfully.

"Mmhmm, this is nice." He chuckled now, then I felt him pin my arms above my head and kissed up my stomach, biting with every kiss. He reached my neck now and bit into me, my Siren blood no doubt giving him a kick.

But he was learning, and let me go before he took enough to hurt me. Besides, I got my own back at bit into his collarbone area, feeling him unsnap my bra and throw it aside, pulling me into his chest and grinned. "Hmm, don't you taste good."

"Shut up or you're not going to score." I told him now, feeling him back at my neck.

He could be such a sweetie sometimes...

Well, I meant sometimes after all. He'd say anything to have sex with me... lovely guy (!) and this was my fiance as well.

Lucky me (!)

* * *

><p><strong>Been a little while since out last update, so viola! Hope you like:) reviews much loved and thanks.<strong>


	31. The Great Godric Hunt

A week later, and I could tell Eric was hiding something from me. He was always a shit liar when he did it to me.

And then he told me the one thing that would make my heart, if it was still beating, stop dead.

_"Godric has gone missing."_

My breath caught in my throat at that, and I gasped out.

"No... how is that-? I mean... how is that even possible-?"

Eric sighed heavily at the bloody tears in my eyes, then took my face in his hands, crouching down a little so he was my height. "We'll find him my love. I promise."

He kissed me lightly, pulling me into his arms and hugged me tightly. It was amazing how... human he could be at times.

I let him hold me in the middle of our bar for so long I lost track of time. But then Pam called-

_"A little less hugging and more work."_

Eric let me go, then said, annoyingly ruffling my hair. "We're leaving for Dallas in a few hours. You can handle everything while we're gone?"

Pam snorted at that, folding her arms. "I'm not an imbecile."

"Sometimes." I smirked, and she rolled her eyes. At least we were on better terms now anyway.

"Go and pack your things." Eric told me now, going behind the bar to grab his phone, sighing. "I have a few things to sort out first."

I nodded, and then he was gone.

When I had finished packing our bags. Yes, _ours. _Eric was a lazy bastard... unless it was being with him in bed... I waited outside the place, sat on his case. Where the hell was he? Did he want us to miss our flight-? Dumb ass.

Two beeps alerted me to his return in his Camero. What a dick.

"Anytime today (!)" I smirked, picking up the cases easily, shoving them into the boot before getting in next to him.

"What the hell are you wearing?" I had to scoff at the sunglasses he was wearing, looking dashing. As I went to nab them, he raised a hand and grabbed my wrist, taking me by surprise as he yanked me forwards, kissing me for a moment.

"Creep." I just muttered as he let me go, putting on my seat belt, looking up at the open roof- the night sky was full of stars. Beautiful.

He started the engine once more, then before he could react, I succeeded in nabbing the sunglasses and tossed them behind us as we drove off.

The trip to the airport took until nearly dawn, and I was already feeling sleepy long before I was given one of those horrid coffins. Urgh. I did have claustrophobia you could say when it came to them. That was probably why Eric had a double one ordered.

Maybe he did have a heart at times...

**-WEIGHTOFTHEWORLD-**

_"Freyr?"_

_"Yes Eric?"_

The main thing I could hear was the plane engine, but then the man told me-

"Still scared of coffins?"

I could barely see him, but a joy of being a vamp was you did have some vision in the dark. At his words, I rolled my eyes, then just replied. "I'm not scared."

"Is that because I'm in here or-?"

"Nah, you get on my nerves so much."

"If that's what you think... why did you agree to marry me?"

I shifted a little so I was facing him, then just said in a chuckle. "Because you are a possessive Viking."

"Now what's wring with that?" He asked me, not giving me time to reply as he kissed me.

I suppose that's what we spent our entire trip doing, our hands also roving shamelessly over each others body too. Oh well, it wasn't like anyone could see what we were doing. I didn't give a crap, and neither did Eric. Plus he was a rather good kisser, so that passed the time.

When we landed in Dallas, it felt so damn good to be able to stretch my legs once more.

There was a car waiting for us, and after our cases had been unloaded and shoved in the back, we got in. I never got the chance to drive when it came to flash cars and Eric. Bastard.

We headed to a hotel that was vampires and checked in.

"I see Mr Compton and Miss Stackhouse have checked in already." Eric told me as we got to our room, and I collapsed onto the bed, closing my eyes. I felt the bed go down, then lips back on my own as he leaned down on me.

I let him kiss me for a moment later, then sighed. "We need to go to Godrics place."

"I have some business to attend to."

"Ah, ok. I'll meet you there then tomorrow."

I received one more kiss, then I left, grabbing the car and heading off before the morning arrived.

**-WEIGHTOFTHEWORLD-**

As per usual, Isabel hugged me as I arrived, smiling into my shoulder.

"How are you?" She asked me with a smile, and my own grew as I raised my left hand, and her eyes widened at my ring, laughing and putting her hands together. "You're engaged-!"

"Indeed I am." I chuckled, and she smirked. "No more midnight activities with Godric then?"

"I seriously doubt Eric would approve of me sleeping with our maker now we're engaged." I laughed, then sighed heavily. "Where is he?"

Isabel sighed, then nodded inside. "Come-"

Inside, she told me.

"We don't know-"

_"Of course we bloody do! That Fellowship took him!"_

I never got chance to speak as Isabel snapped to Stan. "They could never take him! He's two thousand years old, Stan! He's too strong! And Godric isn't stupid!"

Stan just threw up his hands at that, leaving the room.

I groaned lightly, then shook my head as I said. "Godric... where are you?"

Isabel was silent, then nodded. "I know."

Tears wanted to escape my eyes, but I wouldn't let them come. This was Godric... I did love that man more than I let everyone onto. He was a sweet monster who had to be tamed, and I had helped him with it. Eric too... we were his children, himself our father and brother. I couldn't let these vampire hating bastards just kill him-! I loved him too much...

The rest of that night I spent with Isabel talking.

_"So-! Godric told me on our last phonecall that you have a human now?"_

Isabel chuckled, then nodded. "Yes, Hugo."

"N'aww, I'm happy for you."

She rolled her eyes, then looked out the window as we sat talking. "Thank you."

"You seem... conflicted?"

"Oh, just thinking... he's human."

"Will you turn him one day?"

She never answered that, but merely sighed heavily and just said. "So how are you and Eric?"

I could tell she was avoiding the question, so I let her as I answered. "Fine I'm guessing. Nothing new."

"Nothing new? You both have been together all your human life as well as vampire life! You must have a special bond from all that time, yes?"

At her words, I wondered, then chuckled.

_"I spose' we do."_

I slept in Godrics vacated and empty bed, his scent all over it, myself hugging a pillow, wishing it was him.

I sighed into the cream pillow, closing my eyes-

_"Sweetheart... where are you?"_

**Well! Been so very long:) finally seen s3 and a few of s4, and my head is filled with new ideas and refreshed! I hope people are still interested and want more chapters? Thanks so much and I hope you review! x Nic**


	32. Family Of Blood

The next evening, I woke up a little later than I planned to, and just lay there for a moment, staring at the black and white photo from so very long ago on the wall. It was of me, Eric and Godric.

Our maker did miss us. And I knew that well.

I could hear voices in the main room, so I swiftly got dressed and went in to them.

Eric had arrived, and it was him I went straight over to, making everyone present feel awkward no doubt when I kissed him for a moment. But oh well- this man, this vampire was my fiance. I could kiss him if I wanted to.

I now looked to the others- Sookie had arrived with Billy-bob too. Yeah, Bill. That little vamp who thought himself important enough to threaten me.

Good luck prick.

They'd been arguing, I could tell. And now as they continued, I cottoned on- Sookie and Isabels human Hugo were going to infiltrate the Fellowship.

Was Godric really there-?

What if they had hurt him-? No... I refused to believe they could do that, or that he could be dead.

He wasn't stupid.

When we broke away, I pulled Eric to the side and asked quietly. "I know you. Calm down."

He sighed, then just pulled me into his arms, putting his chin atop my head, no doubt closing his eyes as he told me. "I know. But... all these years I never wanted to go and see him... what if it's too late?"

I snarled at that, my fangs shooting out, and I didn't care.

"Eric fucking Northman-! You get your damned act together! Godric is fine, I know that. If he was truly in danger... we would have felt it. You know that as well as I do. We are a thousand years old, sweetie. We are not stupid either..." I just sighed at the end of my rant, putting a hand on his cheek, adding softly. "Have faith, hmm?"

He raised a hand of his own and put it atop the one I had on his cheek, meeting my eyes at last as he sighed. "I know."

_God... why didn't I stay with Godric longer? What if all this was my fault? What if me being here could have stopped it..._

It was when Eric left that Sookie stepped forwards, going.

"You shouldn't blame yourself."

_Great (!) She'd been in my head again..._

"Stay out of my head." I next to snapped, and she paused, but then just said. "I saw how much you care about him. I've seen how much you care about Eric too... Don't blame yourself. Godric knows that-"

"You don't even know him!"

"But from your thoughts... I can see that-"

I just growled at that, hissing as I grabbed her. "Shut up and stay out my head."

I felt someone yank me backwards now, making me let go of her, and a new growl. "Get off her-!"

At that, I got up from the floor to glare at Bill, rage coursing through me as I snarled back. "Big mistake Billy." We pretty much sized each other up, and we both knew who would win a fight- me. But at least eight hundred years.

It was only when I glanced at Eric and saw him with a raised eyebrow that I thought-

_He really wouldn't mind me tearing him apart._

He stepped forwards and just said to me. "Freyr... you're a lover, not a fighter. Calm down."

I snarled and just left the room, sending Billy-bob a filthy look as I passed.

Outside Godrics place, I stood leaning against the side of the house, eyes closed.

_"What a temper you have."_

I sighed lightly, my eyes still closed at that, feeling lips touch my forehead, then I replied. "You know me."

_"Indeed I do. My little Freyr."_

I let him kiss me once more, then just said. "Let Sookie go in the church. I want Godric back. Fuck her and Billy."

Eric rolled his eyes, then told me. "This isn't you Frey."

"I don't care. I want Godric back. I-" I just stopped dead, and he said in defeat. "You love him?"

I was silent, then groaned. "Of course I love him, Eric. He's our maker."

"And I know for a fact that he loves you."

I groaned and shook my head, eyes closed once more. "Maybe so... but I love you, Eric. You know that as well as I do. Godric... I do love him, just not in the way he does me."

Eric sighed into my hair, saying. "What a messed up bunch we are."

"You're not mad are you?"

"...Frey, it was my jealousy all those years ago that kept making you run away, and I don't intend on losing you again."

I chuckled at that, shaking my head. "You're going soft, O' mighty Viking."

He growled at that.

**-WEIGHTOFTHEWORLD-**

Well, everything went accordingly to plan I suppose.

Until Sookie-kins and Hugo got caught of course. Not that I cared. Sookie thought she knew the ancient vampire that loved me... but she was doing that through my thoughts alone.

Why did I have to be part Siren-! Jeez...

_"I don't think the others are going to let that Fellowship get away with it any longer."_

_"Hmm, I think so too."_

Yeah, against all odds, me and Eric were in bed together, next to all our clothes on the floor at the bottom of it with the covers, kissing each other hungrily, knowing full well that if there was any news, we would be first to hear. It was just a case of waiting around now until the moment we stormed in.

As he kissed my neck, I just said. "Do you think that-?" But it didn't last long as he went to my lips, silencing me instantly.

"Seriously, I doubt at times that you're a vampire." He told me, running a finger lightly down my chest, and I rolled my eyes, retorting. "Not all of us are heartless bastards like yourself."

"Mmmn, but I like being a heartless bastard." Was his answer, kissing me hungrily once more, pulling me close so our bare chests were touching.

I was glad our feuds of the past were over, but no doubt new ones would spring up in the future, testing the relationship we had.

_"Eric? Freya?"_

There was a knock on the locked bedroom door... Godrics room that was, and I pushed Eric away a little with a hand to hear Stan-

"We're going in. Come on."

That was all we needed to hear, and two seconds later, we were both dressed and ready to storm the place.

**-WEIGHTOFTHEWORLD-**

Me and Eric split up when we reached the place that was on high alert, and I let out a low snarl as I looked at the church- how could they do this to him-?

I heard that pathetic little scream from the lower sections of the place, then a snap that meant a neck had been no doubt twisted around. Lovely (!)

But that was also all I needed to hear as I went down in a flash, facing a closed door that I kicked open.

"Oh thank God..." I just said as I saw him, dashing forwards and not caring one bit as I threw my arms around him, hugging him tightly as I said.

"Never do that to me again, you hear me?"

He held me for a moment, then chuckled lightly. "Yes Mother (!)"

There was a light _woosh _of wind from behind, and I knew Eric had arrived.

The alarm went off before we could speak, and I heard our maker say to him. "Get her out. The others too."

Eric complained, and I looked to Godric, saying as they vanished. "You could have broken out dead easy. Why-?" I trailed off, then shook my head. "What were you thinking-?"

"Frey-"

It wasn't everyday that you slapped a two thousand year old vampire, and he took it with good grace, nodding. "I know my love. Now, come-" he held out his hand for me to take, and of course I did. I always would.

It was as we made our way to the main room, Godric muttered, more to himself than me. "Eric..."

I frowned, then realized something was wrong.

I flashed ahead to the main room where my growl echoed through the hall, and everyone fell silent as myself and Godric made our arrival known.

"Calm down." He told me quietly before starting to speak to the people. Now I saw Eric with silver chains on, but not for long as Sookie took them off. I stayed at the top, watching the proceedings below with my maker, then when he vanished down, I went too.

When it was all over and I left with him, leaving Eric behind for a little while, I had one thing on my mind concerning Godric-

I wasn't losing him again.

And the next little one before I go out for the night! Woohoo! Happy New Year y'all! Glad you're all still reading! Thanks for the lovely reviews and more much loved! x Nic


	33. Every Beginning Has Its End

That night, we got back to Godrics place, and I never left his side unless I needed to.

For now, I was in the kitchen, my hands on the sides as I looked out the window into the night. At that, arms slid around my waist, and I rolled my eyes. "If you pretend that you're trying to rape me again, I'll kick you in the balls."

_"Huh. I never raped you."_

I scoffed. "Nearly. Anyway, why aren't you with Godric?"

A silence, then he said to me, lips at my ear. "He told me to come and find you. He thought you might be lonely."

"I never get lonely." Was my answer, and he smirked into my neck. "Now I know that isn't true."

"Did he tell you that?"

"...guilty."

I rolled my eyes, then just pushed him away, going. "I'm heading over to Godric."

He let me go, and '29when I reached Godric, there was a line waiting to talk to him and offer their relief at his safety. But I was beckoned by him, and I went over, standing next to him. I recognized that smile on his face, then he put a hand on his lap, saying.

"Join me my child."

I didn't think that he was being serious for a start, but then I sat down on his lap, letting him kiss my forehead before turning back to the line.

Eric was watching us as I sat on my makers lap, thankful more than anyone that he was ok. I cared about him too much.

When the line was over, it was us left alone, and I asked him-

"Just... why did you do it-?"

Godric sighed, then raised a hand to my cheek, touching it gently for a moment, then smiled faintly. "You needn't trouble yourself my dear."

"I-"

"Hush, sweetie." He just told me, putting a finger over my lips, silencing me instantly. A silence, then he asked me. "Go and find Eric."

"Why?"

"Because he loves you, and I have no business in trying to pull you away from each other."

I didn't know what to say to that, so I just said quietly. "Godric..."

"Just go, Freyr."

I hugged him for a moment, closing my eyes, then left to find Eric.

I found him in the other room where Bill was next to threatening him, but when he saw me, he ceased with it and just left.

"Eurgh." I just said now, prodding his chest where he was wearing that vest once more. "I swear one of these days I'll grab those things and burn them all. You look so good in a t-shirt... stop acting like a butch gay and get some real clothes on."

After my mini rant, he raised an eyebrow, then leaned down, almost smirking as he said. "Or no clothes at all?"

"Not now."

"Why? I, ah, have no objections."

"Pfft I know. But, I don't want people thinking that I let you-"

"'Lay me anytime?'"

_"Eric-!"_

I gave up with him sometimes well and truly...

**-WEIGHTOFTHEWORLD-**

It was later that night that I was tidying up in the kitchen, ignoring Erics jokes on how women should stay in the kitchen, even vampire ones..

Arms crept around my waist once more, and I rolled my eyes, going. "Eric, off."

_"Wrong on both."_

I froze at that, then sighed. "Godric." He let me go, chuckling lightly. "Are you ok my dear? You seem... conflicted."

"Oh I'm fine. Just happy you're back safe and sound."

He was silent, then glanced to the bottle of Tru Blood I was drinking, asking. "To your taste?"

"Hmm, the real thing's much better. But... you know me."

"Indeed I do." He chuckled, then sighed, back in the other room in a flash as I heard a commotion. Bill was in some shit again.

When the shit was over, the vampire young in looks, not in years, returned, and I asked him. "You don't want to die... do you?"

There was a silence, and he was spared answering as someone called in the other room. He frowned, and I walked in with him.

A human was stood there, and he looked and sounded nervous. He started talking, and I frowned- what the hell-?

But the bomb and silver adorning his body was answer enough, and my eyes widened as he pressed the button.

The explosion rocked the air, and I was thrown backwards, everything going black...

I don't think it was long until I came around, but it hurt. It bloody killed. My chest especially.

_"Freyr-"_

My ears were a tad muffled after the explosion, but I felt someone grab me and sit me up against the wall. It hit me now- I was part Siren, and that meant I wasn't as indestructable of sorts as vamps were.

And he must have known it, because I felt a wrist against my mouth, blood hot and lovely in my mouth. But now I coughed and he removed it.

My vision returned, and I was faced with Godrics bloodstained and concerned look.

"Are you ok my dear?" He asked, and I nodded, muttering. "Eric?"

"He's fine. Now, can you stand?"

"Just give me a moment. Check the others."

He seemed reluctant to leave me, but he did in the end, and a new figure appeared, crouching down next to me, a hand on my arm as he sighed. "Are you ok?"

"Jeez, seriously. Stop treating me like I'm Bambi on ice. I'm not stupid and weak."

Eric just chuckled, then rubbed some of the blood of my cheek, going. "Come on-" I got to my feet and looked around, gasping-

The place was a total and utter wreck. Oh god... this place had been my second home for so many years, and now it was... gone.

"Come on love-" He sighed, picking me up into his arms, my chest still twinging as Godric ordered us all back to Hotel Camilla.

**-WEIGHTOFTHEWORLD-**

I was more than thankful for a shower and change of clothes when we got there, and as I walked into the main room in just a towel, my raven black hair wet on my back.

The place was empty, and as I rubbed my hair, I listened to the music playing quietly on the radio.

The hairdryer was humming lightly, but I could still hear Muse playing softly. I closed my eyes the duration, then got dressed in a cream dress with dark brown belt and matching suede shoes. Eric had them delivered for me, and I was shocked to be honest that he knew what I loved to wear. He was learning.

I went downstairs, almost bashing into Nan Flanagan as I did so, and I scowled at her, wondering what the hell she was doing here.

"What's going on?" I asked as I walked in, and only a few were left in the room. Godric got up from his seat, then sighed as he walked over. "Nothing of any importance my dear."

"Wha-?" I started, but he just carried on walking past and vanished. Eric walked over, sighing. "He got fired."

_"What-!"_

I didn't know what to say to that, and just spluttered. "Bu-? None of this was his fault-! How can they just... fire him-! He bought peace back to Dallas... you remember the-" he just put a hand over my mouth, and I shut up. He sighed, then kissed my forehead, going. "Calm down."

I did so, and he smiled a little. "That's better. Now... relax. The danger's passed for now."

At that, I let him kiss me once, then left me.

But that relaxing session wasn't going to last much longer.

Something... felt so wrong, and I got up of the sofa, frowning. I let my feet lead me up to the roof, and I checked my watch- almost dawn...

What would Godric be doing up there at this time of the morning-?

As I arrived at the top, I saw him stood there with Eric, and I could hear them clearly- Eric was telling him to get inside.

"What's going on?" I asked, stopping before the pair, and Godric sighed heavily. "Go back in Freyr."

I scowled, then Eric scoffed. "Well, if I can't talk you out of it, Freyr will."

"Talk you out of-?" I started, confused... but then I glanced at the sun that was about to rise. "Just... no. What the fuck do you think you are doing-! Get in right now, Godric! Seriously!"

I had tears in my eyes, and they ran bloody and red down my face and onto my dress. And it was them that Godric nodded to, going. "Don't cry my dear. You're ruining your dress."

"I don't care."

"Both of you, get inside."

Needless to say, both me and Eric yelled. _"No!"_

"I'll drag you back inside." I snarled, and he chuckled. "I know you would. But Freyr, my dear... two thousand years, and-"

"If you say 'I'm tired,' I'll friking slap you." I told him, my eyes burning from the bloodied tears, fists clenched.

Godric sighed. "Both of you... I love you both. But now I need you both to let me go."

I scoffed and glanced to Eric who had bloodied tears running down his own face.

Just... I couldn't lose Godric. I loved him much more than a child did its maker. Plus he was just... my brother, father... everything. I couldn't and wouldn't lose him. I'd never, ever forgive myself.

I just flung my arms around his shoulders, sobbing into his neck. "Please... I thought you wer going to give me away at the wedding huh? And now you want to leave me without you? No. You can't do this to me... I love you."

He wrapped his arms around me, sighing into my hair. "My dear, dear Freyr. I love you too. But-"

"Unless you're going back in, you can't speak."

Godric sighed, then just took my face in his hands, thumb caressing my cheek as he said softly. "Let me go-" he looked to Eric. "Both of you."

I could feel the sun start to rise, and Godric sighed heavily. "My dear Freyr, Eric... I apologize... but as your maker, I command you both to go back inside."

His words made me step back, the tears in my eyes stopping dead. "You can't..." I muttered, and he sighed. "You heard me my love."

I heard footsteps behind me, and as I glanced around, Sookie was stood there. She must have been able to read my thoughts, about how... destroyed I was by my makers decision. She looked next to tears, and said quietly. "I'll stay with him."

A silence followed that, and I felt Eric take my hand, but I pulled it away, not caring what he thought as I kissed my maker for a moment or two, and he sighed. "Freyr... go."

I let Eric pull me away now, and the last thing I saw of Godric was the blood on his right cheek from my tears, watching me go with conflicted eyes.

And that was it... gone.

**-WEIGHTOFTHEWORLD-**

Eric took me back to our room, sitting us down on the bed and pulled me into his arms as I sobbed into his chest, a hand on the back of my head, shushing me softly.

I don't really know how long I cried, but it was hell of a long time. He was gone... oh god, this couldn't be happening...

We were lying on the bed together in the total darkness, sunrise an hour ago. Eric was fast asleep, but I just couldn't sleep. I got to my feet, walking over to the window, feeling totally numb as I raised a finger to the internal blinds, pushing one down, not caring if the sunlight that was streaming onto my chest burned me.

But that was the thing... it didn't.

I frowned, raising my hand to the sunbeam, watching it dapple on my paler than usual skin, then looked back up to the blinds- what the hell-?

I looked to Eric who was still fast asleep, then went into the bathroom, washing the blood off and changed my dress into one of Erics grey shirts, adding my belt from the dress with leggings.

Truly I didn't know why I was doing this, but I figured I shouldn't really care now that Godric was gone. I walked down to the main room of the hotel, wondering why the sun didn't burn my skin like it had for the last thousand years.

Then again, I hadn't been in the sun since I found out my other side.

I stood outside the hotel, staring up at the sun, not able to look without wincing from its brightness. It had been... too long. My god, I could walk in the sun...

A smile escaped me now as I saw the colors in my hair that I'd almost forgotten about. Shades of deep dark brown, hints of purple and blue as well.

I stood there in the dawn for next to half an hour, thinking- this darkness... I didn't have to belong to it anymore it looked like. But then, Eric still did, and he needed me more than ever now our maker was gone.

With no regret, I went back inside and back up to where my fiance was still asleep, the darkness keeping him safe. Keeping us safe. I closed the door and locked it behind me, pulling the covers over us both, snuggling into his chest, holding him tightly as I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

But I never noticed the figure that was stood outside the door against the wall, his eyes closed in the sunlight protected corridor, thinking-

He had to leave for a while... and the guilt of them thinking him dead was heavy upon him.

**Me kill off Godric? Hell no! Love that guy and writing him too much lmao! And Frey can walk in the sun? Shame she can't live in it. Anyway, extra long chapter for you all, glad you're all still reading! Please review? X Nic**


	34. Jealousy

We left Dallas and headed back to Louisiana, and the whole trip back with Eric on the plane, I was silent. We shared once more, and he held me the entire way.

I was just... destroyed.

When we got back home, Eric stepped aside and let me go to bed at something like ten at night. I just... didn't want to try and think. It never occurred to me that Eric was hurt too, but that was me... how I mourned.

But I never expected something else to pop up in my dreams...

_"Why do you cry over me?"_

_I just lay on the bed next to my maker, letting him hold me, brushing the hair from my eyes. At his words, I sighed, then shook my head. "I love you too much."_

_He chuckled at that, then leaned forwards and said softly into my ear. "I'm not gone just yet my child."_

_"But-?"_

_"Maybe you should speak to Miss Stackhouse?" He told me, and I chuckled. "This is all a dream. You gave me your blood the other day."_

_"Yes, but you think this kind of connection would be possible if I was dead."_

_"...no."_

_"Exactly my dear, now..." he kissed my cheek, smiling. "I have work to do. Tell Eric if you must. I don't wish to be a cause of you both being unhappy."_

_I was silent, then asked quietly. "Are you really alive?"_

_"I am." He smiled, then leaned forwards and kissed me softly._

_I wrapped my arms around his neck, closing my eyes... but then I heard a low chuckle that made me open them._

I was facing ice colored eyes, then sighed. "Hey Eric."

He cocked his head a little, then asked. "Are you ok now?"

A smile escaped me, and I nodded. "I think I am."

Eric frowned, not getting me at all. Then again, would he believe me if I told him that Godric was alive? But then again... he said he had work to do? What kind of work?

Strange.

I just wrapped my arms around him, closing my eyes once more, saying quietly. "It'll all be ok." Eric was confused, but hugged me back all the same.

We had to move on. That was how you survived.

**-WEIGHTOFTHEWORLD-**

Later that night, I sat on Erics chair on the phone, talking to Isabel. She was hurt by Godrics 'death,' but my maker never told me to tell her that he was alive, so I just comforted her instead. The house was an utter ruin, and we were all organizing for it to be repaired as soon as possible.

The joy of living for a thousand years was that you got rich. I didn't know how much money I had, but I didn't really care. Some of it was wired over to her, and the Dallas vamps were thankful.

Eric certainly noticed my peppiness, for I was more busier than usual, sorting out the paperwork and thinking- I'd forgotten about that Siren lead here in Shreveport, but Godric was more important than my own safety. Urgh, I was going way too soft. I needed to kill a few humans or knock Comptons ugly mug off. The last seemed tempting.

"You're in a good mood." He asked a day later as we sat on the sofa in he office, and he was sorting through some boring business crap again no doubt. Pam had forgotten to file away a few things, and it was up to him to sort them out. Great (!)

I just nabbed the papers and tossed them aside, making him scowl. "What the hell Frey?" I ignored his words and just climbed onto his lap, straddling his hips and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him hungrily for a moment.

He soon forgot about the papers as he kissed me back, pausing for a second, then kissed me hungrily back, pushing me down onto the fabric, our lips locked.

It wasn't long until we were both naked on the sofa once more, hands roving over each other again. It had been a while since we'd had chance to truly do this, and I was thankful of a little break. Well, my fiance did have his fangs in me again. He always did like my Siren blood if I wasn't touching water.

But now I heard voices, and one of them was angry. The footsteps were coming closer and the door was bashed open. I rolled my eyes, then looked up at the door, but even upsidedown I could see that the person wasn't Pam, but Sookie-kins. I just pouted, going, not making an attempt to hide what we were doing.

"Didn't mommy ever teach you to knock first? What if we were, ah, busy?"

She just looked away, going. "Eric. A word, Now."

I looked up at him, and he rolled his eyes, getting off me and Sookie went a fraction red and Eric pulled on his jeans, and I pulled my dress on, sitting up and crossing my ankles, going. "You can say it in front of me."

Sookie looked like she didn't want to, but all the same, she said. "What have you done with Bill?"

Eric raised an eyebrow, and even I was confused- he hadn't done anything, and I knew that for sure, as I'd been with him ever since we'd gotten back.

"Well, unless he was making telepathic phonecalls, not us love. We've been busy." I told her, and she scoffed. "You're both as bad as each other."

"Why thank you." I just smirked, then said mentally. _You can see what I'm thinking. Now... I'm not lying. If we wanted to abduct your Billy, I would have hacked his head off and mailed it you. So... am I lying?_

I could tell from her heartbeat that she knew I was telling the truth, and Eric sighed. "I'm the Sheriff, I'll be in charge of finding him."

To be honest, I wanted to glare at her, and she could tell, because after thanking Eric, she said to me, eyes slightly narrowed. "Didn't you know that Eric here tricked me into drinking his blood the other day?" She left and I couldn't move, thinking-

What the hell-?

I turned to him now and truly glared. "What the hell is she talking about."

He rolled his eyes, then shrugged. "It meant nothing. Just-"

"Messing around?" I snarled, folding my arms and he sighed. "Look-"

"Do you like... have feelings for her or something-?"

"No! Of course I don't... just, I mean... I was messing around with Comptons head. You know how he'd react to something like that."

"It doesn't change the fact she's been doing god knows what with you in her dreams... do you get a kick out of knowing what she feels, huh?" I realized now I had tears in my eyes. Godric had taught me not to share my blood except the one I loved. That it was sacred... I knew Eric pretty didn't much mind at all about that, but still-

How could he do this to me?

"Frey-" he started, but I just yanked my shoes on, patting my hair down and adjusted my dress, walking out and leaving him stood there.

The past repeating...

**-WEIGHTOFTHEWORLD-**

I don't think anyone noticed as I sat outside the bar in the bright daylight, my eyes closed, letting the sun warm my face. It was peaceful. So very.

Eric was fast asleep inside and under the bar, and I heard him turn over in his sleep. I knew he didn't mean to offend me, but it still hurt. He was mine, and mine alone. God help Sookie-kins if she tried to kiss him... I'd rip her friking head of.

Beware a Viking vampire bitch scorned.

I went back inside now and almost straight away, I heard a scream that made me jump.

"Hell you made me jump-!" The woman just said, Ginger I recognized. But then she frowned and pointed at me. "How-? You were outside-? You're a vampire-!" She seemed to be panicking, so I just flashed forwards and made her forget she'd seen me. I didn't exactly want everyone to know that I was wandering the day and night. No wonder I didn't sleep much these days.

I spent a little bit of my day rearranging the bar, cleaning up, thinking- I'd forgive him. Of course I would; I loved him too much to just let him go over something like this.

But still... urgh. The cheek of the bastard to let that cow drink his blood.

I sneaked into the spare room at midday, curling up under its covers and closed my eyes-

Tomorrow would be a long, long night.

When I woke up at seven, I found that I wasn't alone. Arms were around me, and way too long legs touching mine. I turned over to face tousled blonde hair and closed eyes. For a few minuets I stared, then sighed internally, pulling out of his grip and went into the bar where I helped myself to a drink.

It wasn't too long until Sasquatch was up too, walking into the bar looking like a mess with his hair untouched and in knee length black shorts.

But he just said-

"Get done up. Sophie-ann and the Magister are coming."

"What the fuck-?"

He didn't say anything else, and just left. I sighed heavily, then wondered something- was this about the whole V sales in this area? I wanted to know nothing about it, and I did have my suspicions Eric was involved. But I'd never drop him in it.

So that was why I told him I was going out instead.

The last thing I needed was Sophie want to do my hair up again...

**-WEIGHTOFTHEWORLD-**

But even running off didn't stop her.

_"Yoohoo? Is that-? Oh! It is! Freya!"_

I felt more than a little glum as I turned and found myself face-to-face with her, and I had no choice but to smile, then chuckle. "Sophie, it's been a while."

A hug later, and she just said. "I've just been talking to your Northman. Are you aware of the situation?"

"Nope, and if it's the vamp blood, I don't want to know."

"Wise." She sighed, then walked forwards with me to an open clothes shop, nabbing a dark blue dress with sparkles, turning to me and said. "That would look lovely on you."

"Thanks." I smiled, taking it- she did have good taste in fashion, I had to admit that.

A little while later, I got a call from Pam telling me to get back, that Eric wanted he here now and Sophie pouted. "But we were having so much fun..."

"I know, but I have to go."

She reluctantly let me leave, and I breathed a sigh of relief, heading back to the bar.

Eric was waiting for me, and he had that business look upon his face.

"What's up?" I asked him, and he pulled out something in his pocket, a little drawing of a runic symbol I didn't recognize. And I knew how to read them from my childhood. We both could.

"You remember that story I told you about when I left Godric in the 40s?" He asked me, and after a second, I nodded. Operation Werewolf. With Godric.

"Well... a werewolf with this brand-"

"What the hell is going on around here? Werewolves?" I butted in, and he nodded, knowing full well I'd never met one before. But they intrigued me, they really did.

"Look- Sookie risked her life to help us save Godric. We do owe her."

"More Sookie? Why don't you just fuck her and be done!" I walked away, wondering why I was overreacting so very much. I guess I'd never really had any competition in my eyes over him before.

Huh. I was getting jealous?

What the fuck was next...

**And the next:) glad you're liking and still reading! I'm in a writing mood, so might be another one up later if we get enough reviews;D x Nic**


	35. Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Bloody

For the next day or two, I kept low and went over to Sophie-anns for a break. I didn't care what was going down, and had no interest to be involved. Especially since it involved helping Soo-kayy.

Something that dropped me into the heart of the shit happening... but that was just my luck.

It was as Sophie braided my hair, talking about pretty much everything that the doors bashed open, and she tied my hair off, getting to her feet, snarling. "How dare you bar-!"

But I was looking past the man that walked in first to the other. Eric.

He was taken aback when he saw me, but then the man before him chuckled. "And who is your pretty little friend Your Majesty?"

I got to my feet, staring at him-

Why was he... familiar-? Like an old dream?

"Who are _you?" _

He stopped before us, then scoffed. "Run away little girl. This doesn't concern you."

I raised an eyebrow, knowing that this man was hell of alot older than myself. I could feel it. At that, I glanced to Eric who said hastily. "This is Freya."

"You know this vampire?" The other vampire said, looking round to him, and Eric nodded, saying, almost reluctantly. "She's my mate."

Now he understood, then laughed, looking to me and said. "How could you end up with such a fine piece of vampire like this Northman?"

"Well, whoever you are." I started, smiling more than sweetly. "That would be telling."

He just said. "Russell Edginton my dear. King of Mississippi." He stepped forwards and took my hand in his, pressing his lips to it, then just said. "Please vacate the room love. I have business with the Queen, not you."

I glanced to Eric, and he nodded the tiniest of fractions. "Of course... Sir." I added the last bit hastily, going outside, glancing once more to Sophie as I did so.

The other room where I waited was dark, and the soundproof walls meant that I couldn't hear what was going on. But nothing good, I could tell. That look on Erics face meant he was up to something.

Something bad...

I regretted keeping out the loop now, and when he came in the room, I got to my feet and demanded. "What the hell is going on-!"

He just flashed over and clamped a hand over my mouth, saying quietly. "Later. I swear."

At that, he let me go, and I frowned. But before I could say anything else, he said. "His Majesty has permitted me to bring you with me. Which also means he wants you to come. An order."

"What the hell would a King want with me?"

He shook his head, then just went over to a table, grabbing a sheaf of paper and pen, writing.

_Do not tell him what you are at all costs._

I stared at it, then just nodded, watching him toss it into the fire where it curled up into ashes. Ok, I was feeling worried now- Eric was taking steps to make sure I was safe, and that wasn't him.

"Right, shall we head off?" He asked me, and I nodded, letting him take my hand.

What the hell had I just stepped into-?

**-WEIGHTOFTHEWORLD-**

When we got back to Russells mansion, I wanted to ask Eric what was going on, but he just kept shooting me a look that meant _shut the fuck up. _Charming, but I knew him well.

A man young in looks, not in years met us in the entrance hall, then went. "Finally! Russell, I'm bored."

"Go and amuse yourself then Talbot." Russell just said, and he pouted. But now he saw me and just said. "And who is this?"

Russell looked back, then chuckled. "This is our here Erics mate, Freya."

The one named Talbot looked to me, then chuckled. "Oh, I did wonder." He stepped forwards and took me in, going. "What a beauty you are."

"Umm, thank you." I said, feeling a little nervous- who was this? He made me flinch a little as he stepped forwards, grabbing my arm and took my scent in, frowning a fraction. "You smell different. Does she not, Russell?"

Russell frowned, then stepped forwards, taking me in himself. He stepped back, then went. "Hmm, you're right... she does smell different."

A silence, then Eric laughed. "Have you been mixing blood and vodka again?"

I followed his lead and chuckled, nodding. "Yeah. I guess it changes my scent."

Russell seemed to buy it, and he put his hands together, going. "Right then, I'm off. Do show our new guest to a room she can share with her mate."

Talbot led me and Eric to a room, then said. "I shall be downstairs in the drawing room when you are settled."

When the door was closed, I turned to Eric and just hissed. "What is going on-!"

He sighed, then just said quietly. "I'm onto something."

"Oh-! What the fuck with this butch prick do to me if he knows what I am-!"

Eric rolled his eyes, then just took my hands and said, voice still low. "It's him."

"I don't follow."

He shook his head, then nodded to the door. "I'll show you. Just don't react."

"React-?"

He led me downstairs, then into the main room where Talbot was waiting, and Eric said in a light voice. "Why don't you show Frey here your extensive collection?"

_Oh-?_

Talbot chuckled, then asked me. "You like artifacts Freya?"

"Uh, I do-?"

He just led me forwards to another room, showing me around. I didn't get it, and why Eric was looking at my expression.

When we got to the crown, I soon realized, my eyes widening-

No wonder Russell seemed very slightly familiar. That last night I spent as a human, both of us. We'd been in bed together when the wolves came. A vampire too.

Oh my god it was his fault our home had been destroyed...

I stared at my relection in it, then chuckled. "A very nice collection you have."

"Viking, isn't it dear?" Eric said lightly, knowing full well that I understood by now. Bastard, this Russell... he'd killed the only father and family I'd known all my life.

But I had to thank him too- if he didn't... we never would have met Godric. We would have been a married pair, Eric leader of the clan, probably hoping that I gave him a son or something.

A life that could have, and would have happened.

"It's lovely." I smiled, setting it back down on its stand, then sighed, looking back to Eric. "I need some air. I'll be back in a moment."

Eric nodded, then said. "Don't be too long."

I left the place and went outside, fighting back tears. God... what was happening-?

_"Now, I knew I recognized you from somewhere... Queen Freyr of Georgia."_

I flinched at that, then turned, frowning as I stood before Russell. He chuckled, then I shook my head. "I was never a Queen."

"Oh, but so very nearly. I've heard about you, the vampire that kept wandering the Earth, making friends with Kings. Sebastian mentioned you once."

I frowned, then he nodded. "Yes, I knew him and his maker Riley. Lovely fellow, then the Fellowship made him meet the sun. Such a shame really."

At his words, I was silent, then he chuckled, cocking his head. "But there was something else. Stories that you... are not just a vampire."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, and he laughed. He continued for a moment, then in a flash, he flashed forwards and ripped into my neck, making me scream. But he clamped a hand over my mouth and laughed, shaking his head as he said.

"What do you know? The stories were true!"

The last thing I saw was his smirk before he knocked me out...

**-WEIGHTOFTHEWORLD-**

When I woke up, I groaned lightly, then hissed as I felt silver chains around my wrists and ankles, pinning me to a wall.

I gasped, then yelled. "Help!"

_"There's no one down here my dear."_

I stopped dead, then the lights flicked on to reveal Russell with my blood on his face. He cocked his head, then asked, curiously. "What are you exactly? A thousand years old... and part something else?"

"I don't know! Wh-? Let me go!"

"Not until you tell me what you are sweetie. You intrigue me young Freyr."

He raised a hand to my neck where the blood was dried on, then just said. "Come on. It'll be our little secret. Does Eric know?"

"No. And I wasn't planning on telling him."

"Ah, true love. I love it." He laughed, and I shook my head. "You're insane. Let me go or Eric will tear you apart!"

"Oh, your-" he looked at my hand and smirked. "Your fiance is under my oath. He works for me."

"He'd still never let you harm me. Bastard."

"Little minx." He smirked, then looked to the door, going. "Now... I have business to attend to. See you soon my little enigma."

The door closed and I was plunged into darkness once more...

It was whispering that woke me up, and my eyes snapped open. I found myself on the floor, my bindings gone.

A prickle on the back of my neck made me look up, and I met deep dark sapphire eyes. Almost glowing in the darkness. The man stood there was dripping wet, and as I watched, strange twisting midnight blue symbols started to appear on his face, stretching across and going down his neck.

"Dorian-?" I gasped quietly, then he smirked slightly, but I blinked, and he was gone. The water was gone too, and I wondered if I was seeing things...

Or an ancient Sirens true appearance.

But why did Dorian run-?

I got to my feet now, feeling something burn up my right arm, and as I looked, I saw some sapphire blue symbols shooting up on it, but then they were gone. I felt the water on my ankle now, from a tipped cup of water it seemed.

"What the hell-?" I just muttered, then went over to the door and yanked the handle off, making my escape. It was daylight, and everyone would be fast asleep.

After looking, I found Eric gone.

I just left and went back to Shreveport, finding it closed as usual... and my fiance under it asleep.

Not for longer.

"Eric-" I muttered, shaking him awake. But it was the middle of the day, and he was pretty out of it. I rolled my eyes, then went upstairs, getting some water. Back down in our room, I tipped the water onto my arm, not caring that it went onto the floor. But I bit my wrist and let my blood drip onto his lips. After a second, his eyes snapped open, and he coughed violently, sitting up and just went. "I-"

Sure, I'd just burned his throat, but what else would wake him up?

But now he realized it was me and just went. "Frey-? Where the hell have you been-!"

I slapped him, snarling. "Your fucking bum buddy Russell tied me up and-" but he cut me off, kissing me hungrily for a moment, going against my lips. "It's been two days my dear."

I hugged him tightly, then he groaned, raising a hand to his head, going in another groan. "Is it afternoon or something-?"

"Yes sweetie. Sorry I had to wake you... but what is going on? Where is Russell? I'm gonna fucking kill him-!"

"Ok."

I was taken aback by that, and Eric just said. "I was given permission to kill him." At that, I buried my head in his chest, then sighed, closing my eyes- I'd missed so much, and... god, so much was going down.

Eric now lay me back with him, telling me what had happened- he'd killed Talbot, and Russell was going to want revenge.

"Then it's a good job I escaped before he returned..." I muttered, and he nodded, looking sleepy.

I had one more surprise for him. But he figured it out first.

_"Just... how did you get here all the way from Mississippi-?"_

A silence, then I sighed, tugging on his arm to his feet, and he frowned, keeping to the shadows as we walked into the main room. He stopped in the doorway before the sun began, eyes heavy with tired. I carried on, and he went, eyes widening as I stepped into the sun. "Frey-!" but he soon shut up as he saw me standing in the sun, and his eyes widened. "How is that-? Your Siren side?"

"Mmhmm." I nodded, then bit my lip a little, holding out my hand for him to take. He hesitated a second, then hissed as the sun burned him, but as soon as he took my hand, he stopped and went. "Seriously. I love what you are."

"Thank you. But... it was only theory. Like water- I thought it might flow to you while I touch you."

Eric blinked at the sunlight, then sighed. "It's been a long time."

"Indeed it has." I said, raising a hand to his hair, that one thought coming back from the moment I found out I would never see the sun again. I wanted to see Erics hair in the sun one more time at least, all those golden tones that I'd grown up with and loved. I chuckled, then looked to his eyes- god did he look tired.

"Come on. Bed." I told him, pulling him out the sun and back into the darkness where I let him go. As I went to go back down, I glanced back where Eric stood next to the sun, then raised a hand, touching the sunlight where he recoiled as it burned him.

He looked back to me, then nodded.

"You don't have to live in the shadows anymore." He told me as we lay in bed together for the first time in a good while.

"Yes... but why would I bother living in the sun on my own?"

He was silent, then sighed. "Russell is much older and stronger than us both, Frey."

"And?"

"I don't want you to try and kill him. Leave it to me."

I gaped, then growled, climbing up onto him where he tried to sit up, but I pinned him down by his shoulders, going. "This quest for revenge... they were my family too. You think you can try and pull this off, dream on."

"I don't want you getting killed." He sighed, gazing up at me. At that, I scoffed, letting him go. "You're getting way to soft, Eric. Seriously. Stop trying to protect me all the time!"

"Frey... I may meet the true death tomorrow or in a week. I just... don't want to die with unfinished business."

"Oh?"

"Tomorrow before anything else... I'm making you marry me."

I was taken aback by that, and laughed weakly. "What?"

"You heard me." He told me, then pulled my form closer so he could kiss me. I sighed, kissing him back.

I let him pull me into his arms, fast asleep before he even got to pull the covers over himself. Hell he must have been tired.

He was wrong though-

_We_ could die tomorrow. Not just him.

This was my revenge too.

**And the next as promised;) wow, in such a writing mood lmao! Hope you like and review! x Nic**


	36. A New World In My Eyes

As Eric promised, the next evening he dragged me to one of those offices that let vamps get legally married. Wow. Marriage... that wasn't often.

And it went ahead as planned, Pam acting the witness, looking more or less bored and sulky as she sat there with her ankles crossed. I glanced behind me, wishing Godric would just pop up. He promised to be here...

But even he couldn't keep all his promises it seemed. He must have had a reason for it, I knew him well.

"Do you, Eric Northman, take our here Freyr Eden to be ya wife?"

Well, maybe not as romantic as I hoped it would be, and the fact I was wearing a white sundress instead of a wedding one. A bunch of daisies in my hand. Still, I'd made Eric wear a suit. And he looked pretty good enough to rape.

Huh. I was thinking about raping him at our wedding? Only me (!)

"I do." He just said, then the vicar of sorts looked to me and said. "Do you, Freyr Eden, take Eric Northman to be ya husband?"

"I do." I smiled, then we took it in turns to put the rings on each other, and I said under my breath as I almost failed to get it on his. "Fatty.

The vicar nodded, then said. "Then you are both now married under the new vampires law of Louisiana." I grinned, then threw my arms and bouquet around his neck, kissing him hungrily for a moment.

I was married.

Freyr Northman.

Welcome to fucking hell...

**-WEIGHTOFTHEWORLD-**

Needless to say really that we spent the rest of that evening in bed together, then into the early morning. Least Pam opened the bar and left us alone, otherwise I would have truly tore her head off.

When I woke up the next evening, Eric wasn't there, and I sighed, turning over in the sheets and closing my eyes once more-

I really wasn't in the mood to get up just yet.

But a knock sorted all that out, then Pams voice.

"Mrs Northman (?)"

Great. Now she was taking the mickey out of me.

"What oh Pamela dearest?" I smirked, getting up and pulling Erics dressing gown on, going over and opening the door to face her. "Where's Eric?" I asked now, and she sighed. "Gone to see Russell."

_"What-! You let him-!"_

_"Calm down Mrs!" _She just yelled back, stopping me dead by her hand, and I snarled, baring my fangs at her as I hissed. "Give me one good reason."

"We have a plan."

"Oh-?"

"Sookies tied up downstairs. We have a plan."

"Yeah, you just said." I growled and Pam rolled her eyes. "Trust him. Yes, n-" but she stopped dead as the door bashed open upstairs, and I frowned. "The bars not open yet?"

"No." She said, vanishing in a flash.

_"Where is Sookie-!"_

_Oh bloody great. Bill was here._

I pulled on my clothes, taking my time with my hair- Pam had it covered.

But just then, I looked in the mirror and saw someone behind me, something glinting in her hand. A scream escaped me as a silver chain was yanked around my neck, pulling me backwards and upstairs.

I was dumped next to Pam, my wrists bound by silver to her own, and I scoffed to her. "Bondage. Yummy (!)"

_"Oh shut up Mrs Northman."_

I went for Sookie once more, but then something whacked me hard, knocking me out...

God I hated being a mix of vamp and siren...

**-WEIGHTOFTHEWORLD-**

When I came to, I was lying on one of the sofas, my bindings gone. I groaned a little, then opened my eyes, hearing voices.

I sat up, staring at the group, seeing that one tall figure that made me so thankful he was safe.

But Russell was there too.

Eric looked over to me now, then Russell looked to, going. "Ah. Your wife's awake I see. Lovely. She might be able to back up your story."

"Story?" I frowned, getting to my feet, and Eric said nonchalantly. "You know. How Sookie here is part fairy, and her blood lets you walk in the sun?"

_Wow. Like... what the fuck-?_

"Mmhmm, that's true. Now, why are we bringing this up?" I said, walking over to where Sookie was bound. Russell just looked at me and went. "Ah. That little enigma. Just tell me, little Viking bitch... what are _you?_"

Eric had a plan to kill Russell, I could tell that... and his tiny nod made me say. "I'm a Siren."

Russells eyes widened, then he just laughed, putting his hands together and went. "Truly-? Wow. I am honored."

"What's a Siren?" Bill asked, and Eric just said. "A species of water beauties."

"Mermaids?"

"You see a fucking tail?" I snapped and Bill shut up, then just said to Eric. "She's been enchanting you to love her."

"Say that again Billy, and I will rip-your-head-off." I snarled, voice deadly. I think they all realized that wasn't the case.

"What can you do?" Russell asked me interestedly. He'd obviously heard the stories before, for he was watching me with childish excitement.

"Well, my blood is poisonous to a vampire if I'm in water or touching it. I can enchant any male if I'm touching it too. I'm only just discovering it all, so I don't know what else I can do just yet."

"No wonder you're so beautiful. Sirens were revered in ancient times as gods and goddesses. People would sell their souls to be touched by one, to taste their blood." Russell just said, and I chuckled. "If I didn't want you dead, and vise versa... I'd be flattered."

"Right. Siren talk over... what about fairies?"

Everyone looked to Eric as he said that, and Russell laughed to me. "I don't suppose your 'mystic powers' stretch to being able to walk in the sun?"

"Nope. Sorry. Princess Of Darkness me."

Russell looked almost disappointed at that, then rubbed his hands together. "You first then."

"My pleasure." Eric chuckled, then Sookie shook her head. "No... it won't work-!"

To my surprise, Bill just said. "If you kill her, there won't be anymore fairy blood."

But a second later, Sookie was screaming as the pair bit into her, next to draining her dry.

Afterwards, Eric took me aside and just said. "Trust me, ok?"

I let him kiss me for a moment, closing my eyes for a moment, wondering why... it felt so painful.

"Eric-?" I said quietly, and he just smiled faintly, touching my cheek gently, then said in a louder voice. "Ok Russell. Ready?"

He walked back over to the door, then said. "The camera should show you the proof."

I stepped over to it first, as he vanished out of the door. We all waited around the monitor, and I watched with my unbeating heart frozen more than ever. Eric walked out into the sun, and I heard Russell exclaim outloud.

On screen, Eric blew me a kiss, then beckoned for Russell to come out. He did and I watched in concern as he the pair stood out there. I looked back to Pam now, seeing blood red tears running down her face that I realized what Eric was going to do.

But at that, she and Bill grabbed me, Pam clamping a hand over my mouth as I went to yell for him not to do it. They tied me to the post, and gagged me. Pam just put her hands on my shoulders and said. "He knows what he's doing Frey."

She took the gag off, and I shook my head. "Let me go. Please."

But then Sookie came round, and she saw Eric on the monitor... it couldn't have been anything good, because her eyes widened. She looked to me, then ran forwards, shoving Pam aside as she untied me and said quietly. "I know you can walk in the sun."

A silence, then I nodded, dashing forwards and outside where Eric was next to unrecognizable from the burns. Sookie followed me out.

"Go away..." Eric just muttered to me, and I wanted to slap him, but he was too weak for that. Sookie reached us, and Russell yelled. "Get me inside now you fucking fairy!"

I scoffed, and he kept yelling so much that Sookie ended up blasting the silver manacles apart, taking me aback. She really was a poof, I mean fairy.

I dragged Eric inside, leaving Russell out in the sun to burn.

"Eric?" I just muttered when he was in the shadows, a hand on his chest. Oh god... not like this. Fuck no not like this.

I looked to Sookie, but knew my Siren blood would be more of a kick. So I put my wrist to his mouth. But he was too weak to bite down, and I snarled at someone who took a step forwards, making them stop dead. I bit my wrist and put it back, feeling him drink at last.

"That's it love. Come on, drink." I sighed, wincing a tiny fraction as his fangs finally buried themselves into my wrist. He finally took enough, and I pulled it away, going. "Russell must... be spared."  
>"What the fuck? Eric-?"<p>

"Godric told me to."

I froze at that, wondering-

Had he seen him-? Or... was he hallucinating?

The latter. Godric was alive... but he wasn't a daywalker.

Sookie went out to get him, and I pulled Eric into my arms, hugging him so tightly I thought I'd pull his head off.

"I'm alright love." He muttered to me now, and I sighed into his chest. "Never do that to me again, ok? I am so slapping you later on."

He got to his feet now, then Russell was tied to the post, complaining once more. Eric sent him a filthy look, then pulled out his phone, walking into the other room. I heard him mention something about a van, then he came back in, sighing. "We have to go to ground. Sookie, guard him."

"Why can't Freya do it-!"

"Because I don't want my wife anywhere near him." He growled.

"Just do it." I snapped, really not in the mood. I could have lost my husband this easily... no. I wouldn't let that happen. She gave in, and Eric headed down to the room after telling her not to kill him. No matter what.

I followed him down, and as soon as the door was closed, I slapped him, tears running down my face. He took it, then sighed, pulling me into his arms, going. "I'm sorry. But I had to do that."

Tears streamed more than ever onto his shirt, and he sighed again, stroking the back of my head. I let him pull me over to the bed, lying together on it, my eyes closed.

God...

He leaned forwards and just kissed me softly, pushing me onto my back and climbing onto me, our kisses growing more and more passionate. I could still feel that he was weak from the sun, so I sighed, going. "Just take some more already."

A pause, then he just bit into my neck without a word. For a minuet or two he fed on me, then let me go, rubbing the blood from his face as he kissed me again.

All day long while in bed together I let him kiss me, our hands tracing each others bodies as much as we could. It was one of those moments that we were thankful to be alive.

When evening came, I asked Eric what he was planning with Russell. "It's a surprise." He smirked, yanking on his jeans. I rolled my eyes, then just walked out with him where Russell was still bound and peeling like a baked spud.

A van was outside, and a rather dashing man walked in. I didn't recognize him, and Eric said. "This is Alcide. Now... I have one more request of you before I clear your debt."

The man frowned, and Eric grinned, looking to me. "Alcide here is a werewolf."

"Oh!" I said, excited. Alcide looked to me, then just said. "Freyr right?"

Eric said now. "Show Frey here your wolf form. It's, ah, always been a thing she's wanted to see."

Alcide gaped at me, "How the hell did you marry _him?_" then looked to Eric, going. "You swear it? It's all clear if I finish all this?"

"I swear." Eric said, then Alcide went into the other room, no doubt to strip off or something. Then the wolf came in and I clapped my hands together like a little girl on Christmas morning.

"Oh you are adorable!" I laughed, stepping forwards and crouched down before him, running my hand through the fur. He whined in annoyance, and I chuckled. "Thanks for this. You can get changed now."

He trotted off back into the other room where I heard him change back. Russell just snarled as I lived out one of my little dreams.

"Stop playing fucking puppy and _let me out of here-!_"

_"Oh shut up gayboy."_

**-WEIGHTOFTHEWORLD-**

To my annoyance, when I nipped to get my coat, Eric went without me. Like... that little shit. I wanted to hear Russell scream as we ended him. Maybe I was a little sadistic, but oh well.

Maybe Eric would regret not taking me now...

Pam was the one to feel it, then just muttered. "Eric-"

"What-?"

"He's in trouble-" she just said, and my eyes widened, feeling it myself soon after, then just said to Pam. "Stay here-"

_"Like hell."_

As fast as we could, we ran to the place Eric was calling from.

"Shit-!" I hissed as I saw the concrete that was setting, and Pam laughed. "After you Mrs Northman."

God did she have a habit of calling me that now.

I jumped into the mix, feeling around for him, starting to panick now. When I felt him, I tried to pull him out, but the weight of the liquid stone was forcing him down. Pam jumped in too, helping me drag him to the side where he just coughed violently, groaning a little. I was rubbing the grey of his face, eyes wide. "What happened?"

"Bill..." He just muttered, and I groaned when I realized it was all in my hair and clothes. Although, Eric was worse. Covered head to toe. Pam left now to head back.

But now Eric looked to the side and froze, going. "It's over. Ok?"

I thought he was talking to me, but I just said. "What?"

"I'm seeing things again." He nodded to the side, and I looked, my eyes widening- he hadn't been. Godric was stood there, on the edge, and that glance told me that I wasn't to let him know.

"It's over my child. Go home with Freyr. Your wife looks exhausted, mentally and physically."

Eric just looked at him, then sighed, looking to me. "I have one more thing to do. Go home. I'll be there shortly. I promise."

I paused, and he took my hand, saying. "Trust me."

At that, I let him go, and he was gone in a flash.

I looked to Godric now, then just said quietly. "You can't expect him to stay in the dark forever."

He stepped forwards and took my left hand into his, looking at my wedding band. "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

I nodded a little, then asked. "Where have you been? Why... hasn't Sookie told us about you being alive? She must have known..."

"I made her promise." He told me, and I sighed. "Why?"

"Because I've been busy. Sirens."

"What-?"

"I've been hunting down the one killing the Sirens."

That took me aback, and I spluttered. "Wha-? What did you find?"

"Alot my child." He said, sighing heavily. Then he elaborated. "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you..."

"You found the killer? Who was it?"

"I think you already know my dear."

A pause, and I shook my head, unable to believe it. "No... it can't be him."

"I'm sorry. But it's Dorian."

My heart broke at that, and I shook my head again, tears in my eyes. "No... why is he-? He can't be."

"Dorian is three thousand years old, my dear. His birth name was Dorinchan... he's one of the oldest Sirens to be alive."

"Three thousand-? But why is he doing all this-?"

"Because... he's taking revenge." Godric sighed, then I frowned- I knew Dorian well. At least, I thought so. He'd taken care of me for so long, even rescuing me from Russell. He was such a good friend to me.

"Revenge on what?"

"Well, he was banished from his birth. He committed an act that was forbidden."

"Godric. Just friking say it already. I'm not in the mood for waiting."

"He raped a human, Freyr. A thousand years ago."

At his words, I just laughed weakly, then shook my head-

But Dorian had told me himself. A Siren got banished for committing that act... for raping my mother. He'd told me so long ago...

I should have guessed he was talking about himself. How often was it that you saw another Siren? And one just happened to find me and stay with me like... he was a father to me.

Godric looked grave, and then said quietly. "He won't harm you. You can be sure of that."

"Why didn't he tell me-?"

He sighed. "I think he was ashamed of his actions."

"But... he..."

"He raped your mother, Frey. No one would be proud of that."

I had tears running down my face, then I just said. "But why didn't he tell me who he was to me? Did he think I wanted to... go through life without a father-?"

Godric pulled me into his arms, saying into my hair. "It wasn't my intention to make you sad when I came back my dear. I just... wanted to make sure you were safe."

"And you did." I smiled weakly, then just said, rubbing my tears away. "I have to head back. Eric will be wondering where I am if he's back already... you won't come?"

He stayed silent, and I nodded, then asked. "Your house has been repaired."

"I know. I think... I've let Isabel and Stan think me dead for long enough."

"Good. She misses you."

He looked guilty, and I nodded. "I'll see you soon though?"

"Of course." He smiled, hesitating for a moment, then just leaned forwards, lips almost touching my own. But at the last moment, he kissed my forehead that wasn't covered in concrete.

I left soon after, and when I glanced back, he was gone.

**-WEIGHTOFTHEWORLD-**

When I got back, I found the shower occupied by a tall figure trying to get the concrete from his hair. I stripped off and got in too, wrapping my arms around his waist, my cheek against his bare back.

We stood there, letting the water pour onto us for a little while, then I said, eyes still closed. "I think it's over now."

He turned around and raised a hand, pushing the midnight hair from my eyes, frowning a little. "I hope so."

I smiled a little, then he leaned down and kissed me softly for a moment, pushing me against the cold tiles as they got more intense. At least I got the concrete from my hair, and some alone time with my husband. Although, I wasn't too overkeen on the whole 'sex in the shower' thing. Talk about awkward. Oh, and Eric kept smacking the back of his head on the showerhead- it was his own fault for being so tall. Plus the tiles were cold against my back as he kept pushing me into them.

So we gave up and relocated to the bedroom. Much better. Gotta love red silk sheets. Sleazy, but who gave a shit?

Well, not us anyway.

But I had to hope now.

Hope that it really was all over and we could live in peace.

Ha. Asif...

Life sucks blood, then you get staked.

**And... and extra long chapter for you all;D hope you like! A few of you guessed that Dorian was Freyrs daddy a while ago:') kudos! Anyway, hitting season four soon enough;D and memory loss Eric... which is gonna throw a spanner in the works for sure! Hope you review! x Nic**


	37. My Memory And I

I suppose we did have our peace of sorts after that, and I was thankful for it. A chance to spend time with my husband that wasn't going to be interrupted.

Of course, we had to sort out vampire-human affairs that Russell had next to destroyed. It was a hard and long battle, but I couldn't help but feel we were making progress. Eric was getting rather good at it too.

The little creep.

_"I thought you were heading over to Billys house to get that damned phone of mine back. If he goes through my messages, I'll freaking know."_

Eric didn't respond to that, but continued tracing his hand on my chest, staring as he did so. I rolled my eyes, and he eventually just said. "He won't find anything in them anyway."

"Mmhmm. No messages of you having a filthy mind (!)"

He did chuckle at that, then lean forwards, kissing my neck for a moment. I closed my eyes and let him, then I sighed. "Come on. Get up. The bar's already open. Off to Bills."

"I don't wanna."

"Errhmm." I just said, raising an eyebrow and got up, pulling myself out of his grip. Sure, he was pouting, but oh well. He'd get over it.

Although, he did yank me backwards and back onto the bed, kissing me for a moment before saying. "Fine. Bye Mrs."

"Bye Mr."

He left now, and I sighed, sitting back up, running a hand through my hair. It was about a year later now or so. To be honest, I'd lost track.

I headed up to the bar now, not caring that I was wearing tiny jean shorts and just a dark blue vest with my hair tied back. It was Pam that voiced what I was ignoring-

"Do you really think Eric would let you walk around like that in here?"

I scoffed, going round the back of the bar, picking up a bottle of beer and shrugged. "So? I have my own life. Screw the husband and what he thinks."

"Honey, I hear you when you 'screw the husband.'"

"Ha, jealous?" I smirked, and she rolled her eyes, then just went. "Don't need to be."

Oh I knew what she meant by that, then said in a light voice. "I almost forgot you'd messed around with him."

"Mmhmm. You got that right." She told me, then just said. "Does he still pretty much eat your neck afterwards?"

I smirked at that, then nodded. "Oh, he was doing that ever since he was human."

Yeah. This is what we were doing- comparing notes on how Eric was in bed. Oh well, a girl had to have fun.

Pam now asked. "So... what was he like when he was younger?"

I paused at that, listening to the music playing loudly, tapping a finger in time to the beat. Then-

"Different. I must admit... our home was deep in the woods on the edge of a lake, the mountains in the backdrop." I laughed. "Even when he was eighteen he'd still get excited about the snow."

Pam raised an eyebrow. "He got excited about snow-?" I nodded, chuckling once more. "Yes. He did."

We were both silent, then she asked. "How exactly did you both hook up then? Eric mentioned that his family adopted you, but I never got the juicy details."

"Juicy? Well... we were Vikings. My family drove me out my home for... well, I didn't know why back then, but now I know because I'm a Siren. Anyway, he and his father found me in the woods when I was... uh, think I was twelve or thirteen at the time. They took me in, and we became best friends. But we were more than siblings. When we were nineteen odd, we started seeing each other in a different light."

"I bet he ended up raping you." Pam said smugly, and I scoffed. "I could kick his ass easily in a fight. No, he didn't. But then before we turned twenty, his father and him, along with the rest of the men went off to war in Denmark."

Pam frowned. "He went off to war? He never told me that."

"Pammy... I think there's a whole lot about him that you don't know." I said quietly, and she pouted, looking pissed off. But she knew as well as me that there was another side to Eric. One that she'd not seen. One she'd never see.

"Do continue." She just told me, taking a swig of her drink, looking almost glum it seemed.

"Well, they said six months... but then over a year passed, and they never returned. But as always, he came back. And yeah, that was when he next to raped me."

She laughed at that, then nodded. "I thought so."

"We were in our twenties by that, and no one would marry us. Our arguments about burned down the village. Actually, Eric did end up almost burning down our house during one of our arguments."

But now she raised an eyebrow. "So, you were sleeping with him for... ten years or something, and you never got pregnant?"

I rolled my eyes at that, then just said. "Hmm, I did wonder that. Always did think Eric incompetent."

To be honest, I was happy now that me and Pam had put our differences aside, the past exactly that. The past. Of course, I couldn't help but feel a little glum that Eric had changed her all those years ago. Plus Eric had slept with her, among other things.

Still- I was the one with the wedding ring at the end at the day.

It was while we were comparing notes that Eric came back, hearing no doubt what we were talking about.

"Don't you both have better things to do than discuss bed related activities involving me? I know I'm good, but still." He just said, leaning across the bar, folding his arms on the counter.

I smirked. "You never told me you tried a guy before."

He glanced at Pam, then rolled his eyes. "Ok, both of you stop this."

"Only if you give me my phone." I said smugly and he pulled out my phone. As I went to reach for it, he pulled it back and just said. "Kiss first."

I rolled my eyes, then leaned forwards, kissing him for a moment, a hand sneaking forwards and nabbing my phone back. At that, I turned around and walked into his office, crouching down and plugging in my charger.

_"Who gave you permission to wear that?"_

I rolled my eyes at that, then turned to see Eric staring with a raised eyebrow at the short shorts I was wearing, then scoffed. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's short."

"No shit my dear husband." I smirked, putting my phone down and turned, walking over to him and closed the door, smirking a little more. "No one would dare touch me anyway."

"But they look. Intently I might add."

I wrapped my arms around his waist, sighing. "You've no reason to be jealous."

He was silent, and for a start, I thought he was thinking... but then he just said. "Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

His eyes flickered to the door, then just said. "Sookie."

"What about her? She's gone. It's been a year now since she vanished."

He just said. "I felt her. She's back."

"What do you mean you _felt her._"

He sighed, then just said. "Just trust me. She's back."

"I still don't know why you bought her house..."

"It's better to have her where we can keep her safe and-"

"Safe? Eric... do you fancy her or something?"

He rolled his eyes at that, then just said. "She's Fae, Frey."

I couldn't help but giggle at that, and he frowned. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry. Just how you said Fae Frey."

He groaned, then just pulled me into his arms, going-

"What am I gonna do with you?"

**-WEIGHTOFTHEWORLD-**

Eric did go though, leaving me alone with Pam to keep the bar up and running for the evening. But one prick had to try and flirt with me huh?

Pam kicked him out well and truly. The last thing we needed was Eric finding out.

When he did come back, he confirmed the suspicions he'd told me about-

Sookie was back.

And Erics reason why made me laugh.

"Oh, just a trip to fairyland."

I raised an eyebrow, then just laughed. "Really? Fairyland? Hell... brilliant. Did she see Edward Cullen and his family there? I'm surprised if she didn't."

He rolled his eyes, then chuckled. "You do make me laugh my dear." But now he groaned and just said. "I have to go and see _his majesty._"

It was my turn to roll my eyes, and then went up on tiptoes, kissing his cheek. "Hurry back. Pam's boring me to death."

_"Hey-!"_

He nodded, kissing me properly for a moment, then I picked up the leather jacket I'd bought him so many years ago, letting him take it from me as he walked out the bar.

I watched the door close, looking and feeling morose.

I headed bed early that night, having been awake during the day. It was easier to sort out bar business and buy drinks when they didn't know that I was a vampire and where the bottles were for.

We made more money with this cheaper alcohol.

Sleep was much welcomed, but the next evening, Pam woke me up, and I could sense she was flustered more than anything.

"What-?" I muttered sleepily, and she just said. "Something's happened to Eric."

That was all I needed to hear to sit bolt upright, my eyes widening as I went. "What's happened-?"

She bit her lip a little, then sighed. "We have to go now."

When I got in the car, Pam driving, I realized we were heading towards Bon Temps, home of Sookie-kins.

"You had better not be playing a bloody game with me." I growled to her, and she laughed darkly. "Believe me- you'll wish I was."

We pulled up outside Sookies place and got out, me following Pam who knocked on the door. I didn't wait, heading in, not needing to be invited in from my Siren side. That was a good thing...

But maybe I should have just waited?

Sookie yelled in surprise as I pushed the door open, and I felt something collide into my chest. I flew backwards and out the house, slamming into the dirt outside where someone pinned me into the dirt, snarling violently.

_"No! Let her go now!"_

I heard that yell, Sookies, then looked up, my eyes widening as I met a pair of hostile ice colored eyes and fangs bared at me.

"Eric-?" I just said, wondering why I was afraid. At my words, he frowned a little, going. "You know me?"

I heard running footsteps, then Eric was pulled off me. For a moment I just lay there, startled by the dark look he gave me once more, and then finally got to my feet, staring at him-

What the hell had happened-? My own husband... had made an attempt to kill me.

Sookie was talking, and I just muttered. "What happened-?"

It soon transpired that Bill had sent Eric off to a witches coven to pretty much scope them out or whatever. And now... Sookie had found him, not knowing who he was, except that he was a vampire.

Had Bill sent him into a trap-? I was going to _murder that fucking bastard-!_

Sookie now looked to Eric, then said hastily after introducing Pam. "This is Freya. Or Freyr wasn't it?"

I nodded and she sighed. "She's your wife."

Eric raised an eyebrow, then scoffed. "She's beautiful, anyone can see that... but I'm not married. I don't know who she is. She's an intruder... that's why I kicked her out. She's- "

"Eric, she's your wife." Pam growled, and he gave me a filthy look.

He didn't... believe us-?

Oh god...

I stepped forwards and raised a hand to his neck where he kept his wedding ring on a golden chain. He'd only end up losing it if it was on his finger.

When I went to snag the chain, he growled. "Don't touch me."

Sookie just snapped. "She's no threat Eric."

"Well look for yourself then." I said grumpily, and he rolled his eyes, but reached all the same, finding the chain and pulled it out onto his shirt where he frowned at the golden ring on the end.

"This is a trick." He just said to me, then reached back and undid the clasp, hesitating for a second, then just put it in my hand, turning away and went into the other room.

I just looked down at the chain and ring in my hand, hardly able to think straight.

"I- I just-" I couldn't finish a sentence and Sookie sighed heavily. "I'm sorry Freyr."

I shook my head, and Pam just said. "We need to hide him from the witches. He's not safe."

At that, I sniffed back and tear and just said. "I'll stay. Head back Pam, keep me updating on what's happening."

She was silent, then just said quietly. "You might get hurt if you stay."

"He wouldn't leave me... so I'm not leaving him." Was my argument, and Sookie said. "I have a place where you can sleep. You can sleep in the day right?"

I nodded, then glanced back to where Eric was in the other room.

Of all things I expected...

This definitely wasn't one of them.

**Well, hit s4 now:) a tad AU as well, so some things will be different to the show:) poor FreyXD just can't catch a break! Hope you like and please leave a review! They're always nice to see in my inbox:) x Nic**


	38. Cry Me Out

After all that, I had to leave the house where I wandered the woods and ended up sitting down on the fallen tree in my path, letting the tears flow, and I sobbed into the darkness, not caring if the blood stained my dress.

What if Eric never remembered me-?

Oh god...

I don't know how long I sat out there crying, but when I got back, it was nearly dawn, and Sookie had gone to her bedroom, sorting something out. Eric was still awake and sat on the sofa, watching the tv intently. But as I walked in, he looked around and saw me, getting to his feet in a flash.

"Look- I'm not gonna hurt you." I sighed heavily, and he looked to the blood on my dress and just said.

"You've been crying."

"No shit." I snapped, wiping my eyes in case they were still red and bloody. He watched me walk over to the fridge, looking for some blood. But there was none.

I sighed once more, then Eric said. "Why have you been crying?"

A silence, and I just said, coldly I had to admit. "Because my husband gave me his ring back."

He was silent, then he just walked over to me and looked down at me before saying. "I'm sorry. But... I don't know you."

I didn't say anything, but then he frowned, grabbing my arm in a flash, pulling me forwards and took in my scent, frowning. "Are you like Sookie?"

"Like?"

"Her blood. It's beautiful. Like yours."

Well, at least he called me beautiful. Could have been worse I spose' hm?

"No. I'm a Siren, Eric. You know that."

"I don't. What's a Siren? You smell... lovely. Can I bite you?"

I scowled and just snapped. "You may not. And if you want to know what I am, Google it (!)" He watched me for a moment, then grinned. "Are you a friend of Sookies?"

_Why not?_

"Yeah. I'm gonna be looking after you with her."

I could still tell he wasn't overtly sure whether or not to trust me. He was weary, and I looked to the window, going. "I think you should be heading to bed now."

"I don't want to go bed."

"Now!" I ordered and Sookie came into the room, probably wandering what the racket was about. She now said. "Well, the cubbys ready Eric."

"I don't want to go bed." He just pouted and I rolled my eyes, grabbing his arm and yanked him to the place Sookie pointed out. I pretty much shoved him inside, going. "Sleep. Now. Or do you want to burn in the sun?"

He pouted at me, then just muttered. "If we are married, you were the one to wear the trousers." I shut the door, then sighed, turning to see Sookie with her eyebrow raised. I laughed weakly. "Gotta keep a firm hand with him."

"I'll keep that in mind."

I nodded, then groaned, asking quietly. "I think I've had like an hours sleep. Please say you have a room I can crash in now?"

Sookie hesitated, then led me into a room, going. "I hope you like it."

"Compared to the home me and Eric had when we were human, this is heaven."

She chuckled, then just said. "You knew him when you were human-?"

"Well, year. He took me in when I was found wandering the woods. I was twelve."

Sookie was silent, then said quietly. "You must love him very much."

"I do." I smiled lightly, sighing a little after. "So much."

"I'll leave you." She told me now, then walked out, closing the door behind her. I collapsed on the bed and closed my eyes, thankful for nodding off straight away.

**-WEIGHTOFTHEWORLD-**

When I woke up just after sunset, I groaned lightly, turning over, opening my eyes.

And sat up instantly in surprise at the man sat watching me.

"What the fuck are you doing Edward Cullen?" I said grumpily, and he cocked his head a fraction, just saying. "I don't know this Edward... but you're interesting."

"Interesting how?"

He just stared, then he said. "You're intriguing."

"Yeah you said that."

Eric got up, then walked over to me, staring down at me. His grin was widening now, and I realized he was staring at my skimpy vest, and I pulled the covers up, hissing. "Out. Unless you remember me."

"Ok, I'll leave Faye."

"It's Freyr!" I growled as he left, and I sighed heavily-

Hell I missed my husband...

As I got dressed, I heard someone swearing under their breath, and called to me. "Freya! Eric's gone!"

I groaned, then pulled my coat on, downstairs in a flash. I tried picking up his trail, and got a faint one.

"You go ahead." I groaned, then stepped outside, pulling out my phone, pausing-

I wondered...

The ringtone carried on for a minuet, then to my utter surprise-

"Freyr."

"...Godric. Where are you?"

"Home, Frey. Dallas."

I breathed a sigh of relief, then just said, tears in my eyes. "Something's happened to Eric."

That was news to him, as he fell silent. Then-

"What has happened my child?"

"He had a run in with witches... Godric, his memory... it's gone. He doesn't know who I am." I was crying by the end of it. To be honest, I didn't care if anyone thought me weak. This was my husband. A thousand years I'd been with him.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I just... miss him."

"I'll be over tomorrow night. I swear it. Hold on my dear, you'll be ok."

I ended the call now, and then I heard a yell behind me, and I turned. Eric collided into me now, and he grinned. "Got you, Pretty Girl."

I rolled my eyes, then pushed him away, going. "Inside. Now! Jeez I can't wait until you remember who you are..."

"And who is that exactly?"

"The man I love. You just look like him."

He frowned, then cocked his head. "Why can't I be him?"

"What's my name before we married? The name I changed my first one to?"

Eric was silent, then looked down and just said in a mutter. "I don't know."

"Exactly." I sighed, putting a hand on his arm for a moment, and he didn't throw me off this time. I carried on walking, and he called. "What was it? Tell me."

"Freya. Freya Eden."

"And now?"

"Freyr Northman." I said, walking out and closing the door.

I paused for a moment, then just started on my way back to the bar. I couldn't face Eric while he was like this... it was breaking my heart.

On the way, I got a phonecall- Pam.

"Eric is fucking gone! He doesn't even fucking know my name-!" I raged, and she shushed me, going. "Just shut up. And stay with Eric."  
>"Wha-? Just how did this happen-! Was it Bill?"<p>

"I think it was. He sent him to..." She just sighed, then added. "Stay with Eric. Keep him safe. I'm off bed."

"I just-" I started, but she'd already hung up. I glanced to the sky now- almost sunrise. A groan escaped me, then as I went to put my phone away, I got a message from Soo-

Hang on. How did that fairy know my number-?

Anyway, she wanted me to come back. Eric was on the run again.

Jeez, couldn't she lock him up already?

I turned around and put my foot on the accelerator.

Great (!) Off to save my husband yet a-fucking-gain.

**-WEIGHTOFTHEWORLD-**

When I got back, the house was empty, and I could smell werewolf. I knew that for sure because I'd only met one, and that was Alcide.

I followed it, and the sunlight was blazing down by now as I heard the splashing, then stopped beside Sookie, folding my arms at the man in the water, acting like he was twelve again.

"Eric." I just said and he looked around, grinning. "Faye! Welcome back!"

"It's Freyr, and out! The sun'll burn you!"

"I don't care." He said in a sing-song voice, and I dumped my phone in Sookies hand, wading into the water towards him, grabbing his arm so he didn't start to burning.

"Eric. I'm supposed to be taking care of you... please, get inside. I'm not losing you."

Eric just stared, then he took my face in his hands and frowned. "Pretty Girl... you care about me?"

I was silent, then just nodded once. He looked at me for a moment, then Sookie called. "Come on already!"

Eric grinned at me, then said. "If we are married and you love me...do we have sex?"

I scowled, then hissed. "Out! Now!"

"Only if you agree to sleep with me."

"No. Not like this." I scowled, then let him go. He winced as the sun started to burn him, and I hastily grabbed him again, hissing. "Come on."

"Promise me first."

"Fine! Whatever!" I growled, knowing full well that this was the only way to get him inside. He grinned in triumph, and let me drag him out.

I just couldn't bloody win when it came to him.

When we got back, I just shoved Eric into his hidey hole, and he grabbed my arm, pouting. "You said you would."

_"I'm not doing it in there-! Or while you're like this-!"_

But now I realized there was another meaning to what he'd said, and I scoffed quietly. "You little shit."

His grin grew, and for the first time, sex wasn't on his mind when he said 'sleep with me.' I rolled my eyes, then said to Sookie. "I-"

"There's someone here."

Erics words made me frown, then just go. "I feel it too. Bill... make him go away-!" Sookie left straight away.

The man went to get up, but I forced him down and clamped a hand over his mouth, shushing him. He scowled, but nodded, and I removed my hand.

So here we were. Hiding in a fairies cupboard...

Only us.

**And the next and last for today. Hope you like and thanks for reviewing! More much loved ta x Nic**


	39. You Could Have It All

When I woke up curled in someones arms, I sighed, going. "I had the weirdest dream Eric. You had no-" I opened my eyes and saw the cupboard, finishing glumly. "Memory." I sighed again, then closed my eyes again, raising my hand to the man who had his head buried in my chest. I stroked his hair back, putting my cheek to the top of his blonde head.

I had to look after him from now on. Great (!)

The sun was just about to set, and I slipped out earlier, heading into the kitchen where Sookie was making herself a coffee.

She squeaked in surprise as she turned to see me, and I chuckled. "I wasn't creeping."

"I know. Just... don't do _that._"

I chuckled, then stepped forwards, going. "Did Bill buy it?"

"For now." Sookie sighed heavily, and I nodded. "He won't for long. Eric needs to stay hidden."

"Godric's coming over later-?"

I fell silent, then just muttered. "It's rude to eavesdrop."

"Well, your thoughts are different. I can't even block them out." Sookie told me and I laughed darkly, explaining. "Must be a Siren thing."

"I don't understand. What is a Siren? I thought-"

"If you say mermaid-!"

She shut up, and I nodded. "It's where the legends come from. I don't know if I can sing, to be honest, I don't wanna try. But... yeah. This is what I am. Out water, I'm what you see here with a few traits of my other side. I can walk in the sun. In water... I've not tried it all yet, but it makes my blood poisonous to vampires, and I can control any man while touching them."

"Vampires too-?"

"Mmhmm. Happened once with Eric."

Sookie looked almost nervous, and I chuckled. "There was a time I would have loved to have knocked your head off... but at the moment while Eric's like this, I won't."

She could probably see in my head that I wouldn't anyway. I wasn't a killer really anymore.

At that, she glanced once more at me, then back to her coffee. There was a creak behind me, and we both almost jumped in the air, hearing straight away.

"Sorry!"

Was that... Eric saying sorry-?

Good god he really had lost his memory.

I turned around to face him, and he looked... so lost. Like he didn't know where to begin.

To be honest, I just wanted to hug him and never let him go. Never had I seen that look upon his face so... so prominent.

"It's ok sweetie." I told him with a sigh, and he fell silent, looking between us for a moment, then I said. "Why don't you go and put the TV on?"

He nodded, then left, but not before looking at me with more than a little interest. But all the same, I heard the TV switch on in the other room.

I just said now. "Godric should be here soon. It's fine to invite him in. I don't think anyone else will know he's here."

She set her cup down, hissing. "I don't want to get into more of this vampire shit!"

"Neither do I." I growled back, and I heard a voice go. "Is there a problem here?"

We looked around to the tall man in the doorway, looking between us as if he wondered we were going to fight. I shook my head. "It's fine Eric. Go back to your show."

He hesitated, then turned away and went back in, sitting down on the sofa with more than a light _thump. _Fat bastard. I looked to Sookie, then just said. "Look- you know Godric. He can be trusted... I'd trust him with my life, and Erics while he's like this."

She paused, no doubt rummaging through my head once more, then nodded. "Fine." At her words, I turned away and walked into the main room, sitting down next to my husband, who, after a moment, lay down with his head on my lap, his legs hanging of the side.

I could see from his reflection in the tv when the color was black that he was dozing lightly as I smoothed his hair back comfortingly. I think he was finally starting to trust me. Even... if he didn't believe we were married.

But then, his eyes snapped open and he was sat up in a flash, listening intently. I knew what he could hear- vampire. And I recognized them.

Eric didn't, and was in 'guard dog' mode once more as he flashed outside, and I yelled. "Eric no!"

_Seriously-! What if it had been Bill, not our maker-! _

Yeah, we weren't hiding him here (!)

I ran to the door, and saw that Godric had Eric pinned to the floor with a hand, looking up at me and just said. "You need to keep a better eye on him."

"I know." I groaned, then stepped forwards, going hastily as Eric snarled at the vampire pinning him down. "It's fine Eric. He's your maker."

That was all I needed to say to make him stop fighting, and Godric let him go to walk over to me, taking me by surprise as he hugged me for a moment. Then again, it had been a more little while since we'd last seen each other.

"We should go inside." He said now, and I looked to Sookie who groaned, but invited him in.

Inside, Eric was sat before me on the floor, myself on the sofa, messing with his hair. He seemed to like it, for everytime I stopped, he started sulking, making me start up again.

Godric was stood next to the window, looking outside through the curtains, then sighed. "It would be unwise to move him. They may be watching."

"Then what are we going to do?" I asked him and he sighed. "I don't know."

Now that wasn't like Godric. But... we were backed into a corner. If we moved him, it would mean exposing him. And he couldn't go to Bill to talk, because he'd know where he was then.

Godric sighed again, then just said. "I think I would make things worse. I shouldn't be here... I'm supposed to be dead."

I groaned, and Eric said. "Dead?"

Godric looked to him, then nodded. "Yes."

"Why?"

A pause. "If you get your memory back, I shall tell you."

Eric stared, then nodded. "Yes. Ok."

Godic turned to me, then said. "I must go before others pick up my scent. I was a fool for coming."

"But Godric-?"

He was gone.

I sighed heavily- he did love us both, and he was right. Because of that he had come, ignoring sense. He was a good man.

_"You're sad."_

I looked down to Eric at that, realizing that we both had each others blood in our systems. He could tell what I was feeling.

"Don't worry love." I just said, smoothing his hair back once more. He closed his eyes against my leg once more, making me say to Sookie. "Godric's right though. He gotta keep him hidden."

She sighed, and I could tell she didn't really want part of this... but Eric needed us, needed her. And I needed him. I really did.

Later that night, Sookie went out somewhere, leaving me with Eric, who asked me-

"Do I really know you?"

I rolled my eyes, then nodded. "You do. Stop saying that."

"Not my fault Pretty Girl. I can't remember you."

I wanted to rub tears away at that, but knew it wouldn't make any difference. He frowned, no doubt checking up on my feelings and finding me sad once more.

To be honest, I didn't know what to say to that, then just turned away. Then a hand caught my own, and he made me look around. Eric bent down a little so he was eye level with me, then he leaned forwards, hesitating for a moment, almost like he didn't know how to. Now that made me laugh internally, so I leaned forwards myself and kissed him for second. But as I went to pull away, he pulled me back, pressing his lips gently to mine, almost worried about offending me.

When he let me go, he was almost grinning like a little boy who had just had his first kiss. Then again, this actually was.

I just sighed, then said, a hand on his arm. "We need to get you some clothes. You can't be wandering around in next to nothing."

He looked down, then just went. "Oh. Sorry."

I sighed again, then told him sternly. "Stay here. And when Sookie get's back, you listen to her. Yes?"

"Yes Pretty Girl."

Why did he keep calling me that-? Not that I didn't like it though. It was nice to hear him call me all these things- it wasn't usually him.

"Ok love. Stay safe and out of sight." I told him, wishing I could kiss him again, but in this frame of mind... I didn't think I should.

**-WEIGHTOFTHEWORLD-**

Shopping for Eric clothes wise wasn't a first- I was usually the one to do it.

Plus I got his size better than he did himself.

When I got back, I could feel it...

Something was wrong.

I walked in and immediately saw Sookie, and she went. "Finally!"

"Where's Eric?" I demanded, and she shook her head. "Bill..."

I gasped, then went to the other room, yelling. "Eric-!" Then I rounded on Sookie, snarling. _"You let him take him-!" _

There was a silence, and I stepped back, shaking my head. Bill... would have Eric killed.

"Freya-!" Sookie yelled after me, and I shook my head, just carrying on running-

Why was I having to save him _again?_

**And the next little filler chapter! There should be another one up later too. Hope you like and review! x Nic**


	40. My Little Pretty Girl

I didn't make it all the way to Bills place, for Sookie came speeding in her car, yelling after me. "Stop!"

To be honest, I didn't want to, but I did.

"What-!" I snapped, turning on her as she got out the car, and I could hear her heart hammering against her chest. Scared of me I think.

No idea why. I wasn't sadistic and bite her.

She probably heard that, for she sighed and just said. "Stop for a moment. You're acting rashly-"

_"Rashly-! Your fucking boyfriend has my husband-!"_

"I know!" She groaned, and I sighed myself, going over to the car and leaned against the hood, staring at the earthy ground. Sookie was probably reading my thoughts once more, seeing how worried for Eric I was. How much I cared for him.

"Look- you can't go barging in. You'll get hurt... leave me to try."

"Sookie-"

"Trust me." She just said to me, and I looked to her for a second, then sighed heavily. "Don't fail. Or I'm in there and tearing the place apart."

I think she knew from my thoughts that I wasn't joking. I'd kill them all without hesitating.

Love did crazy things to you.

But I got into the car with her, silent the whole way, just thinking about my life with Eric. All those years together, the other side that I think only I had ever seen.

Well, and Sookie, for she said quietly. "I never thought... he could be like that."

"You don't know him Sook." I told him, and I think she knew that by now. Eric was mine. No one else was having him while I was alive.

And I wouldn't go down without a fight.

When we got to Bills place, Sookie made me stay in the car, and I knew it was better to. I'd only end up snapping and blah.

But when Sookie came back out and I saw her expression, I snarled and was out the door in a flash, ignoring her yells of. "Freyr no-!"

Inside, I pushed the doors open, pushing the guards away as I made my way to Bill and snarled. _"You fucking bastard-! Let Eric go right now you fucking-!"_

The guards grabbed me now, and I couldn't throw them off, putting silver chains around my wrists and Bill raised an eyebrow. "He's not your Eric anymore."

_"He fucking is-! I don't care! Give him back to me right now or I'll fucking tear you apart!"_

"Try it. My guards will tear you apart faster." He growled to me, and I scoffed, making them put a silver chain around my neck, and I hissed. "No. _You _just try it."

Sookie ran in now, then her eyes widened as she saw me in chains, and yelled. "Let her go! She's done nothing wrong!"

"Only attempted to kill me." Bill scoffed, and I hissed again, the chain burning my neck and wrists savagely. Sookie scoffed. "Can you blame her? You took her husband-!"

"I had no choice."

"Like hell-!" I yelled and the chain tightened. Sookie looked to me, then said to Bill. "Let them go."

Bill looked to me, then just nodded once, surprising me as the chains were removed, my burns healing up. I glared, going. "Let Eric go."

Bill stayed silent, and I realized I had no chance. I just left before he could see I was getting upset.

I just went back to Sookies place, nowhere else to really go now that the bar wasn't the best option. What if I-? I lost him-?

As I saw the blood on the bed, I thought, slightly guilty that I'd ruined Sookies pillow.. I'd have to buy her a new set or something as an apology.

I just lay there for a good while, the house silent except for the light wind and pipes gurgling a little.

But then I heard a light creak as the front door opened- Sookie was back no doubt. The footsteps were almost cautious as they approached, and as I turned over to face the door, I felt my eyes widen in shock, sitting up instantly.

"Eric-" I muttered, my face turning into a smile as I got to my feet, not caring if he still didn't know me as I threw my arms around him, hugging him tightly, my tears probably staining his shirt.

He hesitantly put his arms around me, then said into my hair, saying quietly. "I heard that you came after me."

I nodded, looking up and meeting his eyes, feeling him raise a hand to my cheek, frowning as he felt my soft skin. Maybe he'd realized that I'd been telling the complete truth. That we were married, that I loved him. He leaned forwards now, then just said as his lips almost touched mine. "What makes me so special?"

"Because you're the man I love." I smiled, leaning forwards the last centimeter or two and kissed him softly. We paused for a moment, then I asked. "How are you here?"

"The king let me go." He told me, head on my shoulder. I smiled a little, hugging him tighter-

I had to thank Bill for this. Maybe Sookie had made him see sense.

He moved hesitantly from my shoulder and to my lips, kissing me for a moment in a way he'd never done before. Like he was being careful not to offend me. I reached up and put an arm around his neck, kissing him back, trying to tell him that he didn't have to be so worried about scaring me off.

To be honest, he still looked a little worried as he pushed me onto the bed, then looked down at my hand, at the ring. He raised it to his eyes, staring at it for a moment, then muttered. "I must really love you."

I nodded, taking his hands in my own, turning us over so I was sat on him, and he frowned. "I do not know who I am to you, who I am... and yet you still love me?"

"For better or worse, remember?" I chuckled, and then groaned into his chest- of course he didn't remember. I was so bloody dumb at times.

I put my hands on his shoulders now, leaning down and kissed him once more for a moment, feeling him go to my dress, hands on the back of it.

He was hesitating again, and that made me chuckle. "You don't need to keep acting like a class nerd. I've seen it all before, we've done it all before... trust me. You won't shock me with anything."

"You make it sound... like I have next to raped you."

I chuckled. "Oh, sometimes."

Now he did freeze, and I saw his eyes widen almost in horror, and he just muttered. "I am so sorry."

God... did he have to say sorry to everything-? Sure, he was much, much sweeter now than he usually was... but still; no chance of getting it on (!)

"It's fine." I just said, leaning down once more and kissing him again, and I felt him kiss me back a little like the old Eric. My Eric. It was nice, and I let it lead from there, feeling him undo the zip on the back of my dress, pulling it over my head and onto the floor followed by his own shirt and next to all our clothes. I think he got the gist of it, for when he reached up and undid my bra, tossing it aside, that boyish grin was back.

To be honest... he looked like a teenage boy that had bagged the head cheerleader. Lovely way to put it, but that was what popped into my head at the time.

My hands were back on his shoulders as we started off, and he asked me, frowning a little. "Do we do this often?"

"Often-? Jeez my dear. You've had libido the size of your head since we were human."

"Oh? Do tell me of our human lives."

_"Now-! Eric. Kinda busy right now. Or did it escape your notice (?)"_

I swore I saw a pout, but then he just leaned up and kissed me again, so soft it wasn't... well, I didn't recognize it.

To be honest, the whole thing was... different. Never before had it been so, uh, passionate could I say? Yeah, that worked. Eric was never this careful with me, telling me between kisses that I was his Pretty Girl. It unnerved me, the whole thing. He was pretty much one hundred percent Viking in bed, and that was literally. Always biting me to get at my Siren blood. The bloody "alpha male."

I liked this new Eric. More than I should have done.

Afterwards, I was content to lie in his arms and tell him about our life when we were human. He listened intently, playing with my jet black hair that was splayed on his chest.

"We argue alot." He noticed with a frown, and I nodded, chuckling. "Yeah. We do to be honest."

"And... I think that must have been the reason you kept running away?"

I went on the defensive at that, scowling. "I didn't run away-! I-!" But I didn't, couldn't finish... I had. Everytime. I just groaned into his chest at that, and he stroked the back of my head gently, going. "Maybe I was afraid too. Just... maybe I was worried about losing you, and that was why I snapped so much?"

I'd never looked at it like that before, and I looked up, meeting his sincere ice colored eyes that were watching me intently. I couldn't think of anything to say at that, so I just leaned forwards a little and kissed him once more. From just that one kiss, I could tell he was hungry, and I sighed. "Do you want a bite?"

"Not if you don't want me to."

"Eric. I don't mind. Just... make sure I'm not touching water." I laughed at the end, and I think he remembered the poisonous blood I had, but still leaned over, hesitating for a second before biting into my neck. He let me go after he'd had enough, then asked. "Let me feel you again."

If that was the old Eric, I might have been tempted to slap him just for the hell of it. But this one meant blood- he wanted to be connected to me again. Not touch me up like the old one would have done without even asking.

"Of course." I told him, a smile playing about my lips as I leaned forwards and bit into his own neck for a moment, feeling that connection come back. And I could feel a wave of much purer love coming from him than my other Eric gave off. He thought I was beautiful, and his too.

Wow. Strange. Eek.

"You remember all this when you get your memory back." I told him as I shifted closer, and he nodded. "But I already love you."

"No, no, no... I want you to remember _this_ moment. Remember that you called me your little Pretty Girl."

He was silent, then just nodded, that boyish grin on his face once more. "Yes my little Pretty Girl."

I rolled my eyes, letting him kiss me once more, and much more like his old self-

But I did hope he would remember this time when he got his memory back...

**Was going to be longer, but my laptops playing up-_- so here we are for now and next up tomorrow:) reviews much loved and thanks! x Nic**


	41. Family

When I woke up at dawn, Eric was still awake, caressing my body softly, then went as he saw me awake. "Did I wake you? I am so sorry."

"Don't worry." I chuckled and he smiled, leaning forwards and just kissed me for a moment, a hand going to my chest, but I told him. "Not now my love."

He pouted a little, but then leaned forwards, his fangs shooting out as he stared at me, then took in the smell of my Siren blood. Huh, he was probably getting off on it.

I just slapped his hand away, then sighed. "Off."

Eric frowned, then just said, pulling me into his arms, smiling. "Let me protect you now. You've been looking after me for so long."

I was humbled by that, feeling him feel up my body once more, and this time I didn't scoot him away. He was more curious than a pervert.

He ran his hands over my body again, feeling next to every part of it gently, and I didn't mind. He leaned forwards, kissing me again, running a hand up my chest, going to move them to my breasts, but I sighed. "Ok, you can stop now."

Eric met my eyes, then I saw the sleep in his eyes. He was tired.

"Come on love. Go to sleep."

He pouted, but then asked. "Can't you sleep with me?"

I sighed heavily, still feeling tired, saying. "Get dressed though. Don't be giving Sookie a heart attack."

I got dressed too, joining Eric in the hole, curling in his arms, closing my eyes against his chest-

If he remembered all this...

Oh forget it.

**-WEIGHTOFTHEWORLD-**

When I woke up later on, he was snuggled into my chest, resting his head on the makeshift pillow that was my boobs. Lovely (!)

I raised a hand, moving the hair that was flopping into his closed eyes, pushing it back. A smile escaped me, and then he opened his eyes, going. "Fayer?"

Close enough.

"Yes?"

He just stared, then he hugged himself closer, going. "I had a dream."

"Oh?" I asked, tracing a finger lightly down his cheek, and he pretended to bite my finger, elaborating. "I saw us both running through the snow on a hill. We looked... so much younger."

I was surprised at that, then smiled. "Maybe an old memory bled through?"

"You mean... it actually happened-?"

"Yes my love." I chuckled, then leaned forwards, kissing him softly for a minuet or two. It was lovely having a moment with my husband and his much sweeter side. He raised a hand and put it to my cheek, kissing me back before saying. "Night has fallen. We should leave this place. It's... rather cramped."

I rolled my eyes as I saw that look in his eyes that meant cramped for another reason. He was looking at me with lust in his eyes that made me want to kiss him again. I wanted to pretty much tear his clothes off and slam him onto the bed, picking up where we left off the previous night.

Ok, so maybe my Siren side was trying to control me. Because I was in a frame of mind to rape him on the spot.

Oh well. Maybe later.

He'd like that.

I ran a hand up his chest now, creeping under his shirt, feeling those lovely chest muscles of his. Mmn, more than lovely.

He looked down at my touch and grinned. "Your hands are much warmer than an ordinary vampires."

"Mmhmm." I grinned, pushing backwards and the door tumbled open, making us both laugh as we tipped into the hallway, me ontop of him once more. I just leaned down and kissed him again, the passion growing the entire time.

Hell did I love this man. So, so very much.

But before anything could happen, we heard footsteps and I rolled my eyes, looking up to see Sookie who had stopped dead at the sight of us, and I chuckled. "Don't worry. We weren't doing anything. Just... that cupboard's a little cramped."

She looked awkward, then rolled her eyes. "You both already damaged the bed upstairs. And no- I don't want to know what you were both doing."

Eric under me just grinned, then said shamelessly. "I was fucking my wife."

_Oh dear god... did he have to say it like that-!_

Talk about cringe-worthy.

Sookie had a light flush at that, and just went. "Lovely (!)"

Eric leaned up now, going to kiss me again, but I snapped. "If you say one more word... or anything else happens involving the contents of your boxers touches my leg again, I'll slap you."

He stopped at that, and I got off him, leaving him lying there as I walked past Sookie and out into the night for a break.

**-WEIGHTOFTHEWORLD-**

I was feeling mentally exhausted by now, so... tired.

There was footsteps now, and I turned, eyes widening as I saw the man young in looks, not years.

"Dorian-" I just muttered, and he sighed, stepping over to stand before me. To be honest, I didn't know what to say or do. This man, this pure blooded, three thousand year old Siren whom I'd looked after all my life... was my father.

"Hello Freyr." He smiled, and I just muttered. "Hello Daddy."

He sighed, then nodded. "Godric told you?"

"He did." I said and he raised his hands, taking my face in them, chuckling. "Of all the mistakes I've made in life... you my dear, are not one of them."

"But why didn't you tell me-?"

"Would you have believed me? That... I was a Siren, yourself too." He just said and then added. "I got to see you grow up you could say. You looked after me, thinking me a brand new vampire. It shocked me, how... nornal you were."

"What are you talking about?" I frowned, and he chuckled. "It's forbidden for a Siren to mate with a human, to produce a half breed hybrid."

"So why did you? You... raped my mother-?"

He looked down at that, regret burning in his eyes before saying quietly. "Something... I truly feel terrible doing. She was in the lake where the Gate was, bathing there with nothing on. And then... I felt this lust come over me. You see... in Sirenum Scopuli, we don't feel it. Those emotions that we bring to others. But outside in the other world... it just floods your body. You have to obey it or it feels like it could tear you apart. I just had to have her."

I realized that it wasn't essentially his fault. That this world had made him do it. But still...

He continued.

"I dragged her under the water, and... you know the rest."

Yeah. I did. Me.

Dorian was silent for a second more, then chuckled. "I returned home to Sirenum, and well... they threw me out. Violently I must admit. And then, they said that she was pregnant and going to kill the hybrid child."

"But so soon-?"

"Yes. Male Sirens can mate with female humans, but female Sirens cannot with human males and produce offspring."

My eyes widened at that- so that was why I never got pregnant while sleeping with Eric for all those years-? It made sense.

He sighed. "So I was tossed back into this world. Alone, scared... and hungry for revenge."

"All those Sirens that were getting killed... was that you?"

Dorian just traced his thumb across my cheek, smiling a little. "I killed the ones that were sent to hunt you down. Take Bianca for example. If only she knew who I truly was... foolish bitch."

He'd been... protecting me all these years-? Meeting me just so he could know his daughter and keep her safe-?

I was taken aback.

"I don't ask for you to approve of the killing I've done, the bad things I did to your mother... leaving you to be raised so primitively..." He sighed heavily. "I ask your forgiveness."

He looked so hurt, and I raised a hand to the ones on my cheeks, staring into his emerald eyes. Everything he'd ever done since that mistake was to keep me safe...

He was still the Dorian I knew and loved.

"I forgive you." I just told him quietly, leaning forwards and hugging him tightly, burying my face in his shoulder.

I had a father.

"I did... love your mother. She was a beauty... I think that was why I went so very... ah, crazy."

"I think I know how she felt (!)"

He chuckled at that, then nodded. "A hit with the men, my dear daughter. You got lucky. You're married to a man that loves you immensely, a maker who will never stop protecting and loving you too-"

"Leave it there." I muttered, knowing full well that Godric still loved me. He always would really...

But I had my Eric. And that Eric needed me to look after him.

Dorian went to talk again, but then a sudden gust of wind behind us made me turn, just in time to see glowing blue eyes, matching tattoos of sorts over his face...

It all went black.

**Just a little chapter I wrote while waiting for the (insertfuckingangrysymbol) site to work:) so what's happened to Frey?D; guess we'll find out soon enough! Reviews much loved ta x Nic**


	42. Love, Lust and Tinsel

_Pounding waves... water was filling my mouth and eyes..._

_And it felt so right._

To be honest, I didn't know how long I was out of it for, and when reality finally came back around for me, I groaned lightly and sat up, raising a hand to my head and looked around.

The place was... familiar. Now I realized just where I was;

Erics room under the bar.

I rubbed my chest absentmindedly as I got to my feet, pushing the silky deep blood red covers away, looking around again-

What had happened-? It was all so... confusing.

Why could I hear the waves for a second?

I just... couldn't remember.

I cautiously walked up to the main bar to find it empty, the clock on the wall saying that it was just gone nine.

"Um... hello-?" I called, feeling a little nervous. How had I got here exact ly?

There was footsteps now, then I turned to Erics office, finding myself looking at Pam, who looked surprised to see me awake. I was shocked when she sighed, stepping forwards and almost went to hug me, but I chuckled.

"Don't Pammy. Awkward."

She nodded, then just shook her head. "How do you feel?"

"Alright. Where's Eric? He's somewhere safe right? Someone's looking after him?"

"Well-"

"Pam! Tell me he's ok."

She nodded. "He's fine."

"Where is he?"

Pam was looking behind me, and I just spun round, facing the man. I breathed a sigh of relief, then stepped forwards, not caring what I looked like as I hugged him tightly, feeling him kiss the top of my head and say quietly. "You've been lost for over a week. Almost two."

At that, I frowned and he told me. "I'm glad you're back."

"Me too." I muttered, burying my face in his chest, feeling him smooth my hair back.

Something felt... different.

"Eric-?" I asked now, my eyes widening as I stepped back, taking him in properly. His hair was more cared for, and his clothes were his... old tastes.

He never answered me, just merely leaned forwards and kissed me passionately for a minuet or two, and I knew in an instant that my Eric, the old Eric... he was back.

"Miss me sweetheart?" He asked me quietly, his hands on my cheeks. I smiled, then chuckled. "I'm not sure. But what do you remember? Do you remember anything?"

"I don't."

I saw Pam roll her eyes, then Eric cast her a glance, making her leave in a flash.

"A shame." I chuckled, and he nodded. "Hmm, maybe so."

So he'd been back for almost a fortnight? God...

"What happened to me?"

Eric shook his head. "I had just returned when we found you in the middle of the road, soaking wet. No water for miles."

It was confusing for him, and even more for myself. Strange...

To be honest, I think he was happy to see me back, for he just leaned forwards and kissed me again, much harder and passionate than his other self. Wilder and more untamed.

He stepped us back, and I felt something behind me, and as he pushed me onto it, I knew it was the pool table. Huh, here we were again? This pool table had certainly had some action from us both.

The hungry kisses were back once more, and I wrapped my legs around his hips, reaching down and undid the button and zip on his jeans, but for once, actually, the first ever time in a thousand years, he caught my wrist and just said. "Wait."

I frowned, then he chuckled. "My little Pretty Girl... who-?"

_"What did you just say-?"_

He stopped dead, and I smirked. "I thought you said you couldn't remember anything?"

Eric still didn't say anything, and I flipped us over, sitting on him, a hand playing with his bottom shirt button. "You little liar."

He rolled his eyes, then muttered. "So?"

Ah. I got him straight away- he was embarrassed. Well, he'd never admit to it, but I could tell.

Hehe. He was embarrassed by the fact his wife had been looking after him so much.

"What are you like?" I chuckled, leaning down and just kissed him for a moment, running a hand through his hair, then I asked him, our lips touching-

"You remember everything?"

"...I do."

I chuckled, raising a hand and moved the hair from his eyes, going. "Is he still in there?"

"Mmhmm. I think so." He told me, moving my hand from his hair and to his unbeating heart, putting my hand over it. I looked down, then he said. "I love you my little Pretty Girl."

"That sounded so cheap." I chuckled, leaning down and just hugged him again, closing my eyes against his chest, thankful that he was safe, that we were both safe...

But if that sweeter Eric was still in there... I would be even happier.

**-WEIGHTOFTHEWORLD-**

The next day, I woke up rather early, before the sun set way anyway. About midday.

It was my first day back really, and it was nearly Christmas.

But for now, I was stood on the leather seats, stringing up red tinsel around the room artistically. It was starting to look lovely by now.

Suddenly, my stilleto heel went through the black leather of the seat and my eyes widened in horror, looking down and seeing the hole.

_Oh fucking shit-!_

I casually pulled the table closer so it was pretty much hidden. And good timing as well-

_"Time you're back."_

At that, I turned around and chuckled. "You like it?"

"It looks like a drag bar."

"I've been doing all this since four! Pftt."

He chuckled, then just stepped behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, kissing my cheek. I raised my hands to his own above my navel, then said. "Come on love. I have to Christmas-fy this place. Off."

I knew he was pouting, because what was new?

Eric went out soon after, and he never told me why. But when he came back... he made me scream in excitement when a truck pulled up behind the bar with a massive tree.

"Happy now?" He asked me, and I kissed him hard for a moment, grinning. "Oh yeah. Now... com-"

"I'm not helping decorating."

"Misery!"

"I'll just sit down and watch." He smirked, sitting down on his big-head chair and crossed his ankles.

Bastard.

But within the hour, I had turned the bar into a red tinsel palace. It was brilliant! The tree was my favorite, for it was covered in shiny red and black tinsel and baubles.

Christmas... vampire style!

Afterwards, I sat down on his lap once more, and he looked around, sighing. "You're clearing all this up."

"Meany." I muttered, then Eric frowned, looking at something new in his, our, bar. He pretty much pushed me off his lap, and I sat down on it properly as he walked over to a space of red wall that had been previously blank. But now a thick black leather picture frame with a photo in.

"And what's this all about?" He asked me, bemused as he unhooked it and turned it to me- it was a photo of us both in our wedding getup. Just after the ceremony where we went down to the beach in New Orleans. He was looking rather dashing in a dark grey-silver suit and myself in that long white sundress that looked more or less like a wedding one. There was a halo of daisies around my head from the bouquet.

I'd loved that photo with the ocean behind us. I suppose it was that other side to me that I was now in touch with.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked, and he chuckled. "It's a wedding photo in a vampire bar." He gave liked that photo too.

I shrugged, crossing my ankles. "Everyone should know you're married. You're mine. No one elses."

"Getting possessive are we?" He asked me now, stepping over and leaned down, hands on the chair arms, kissing me hungrily for a moment, then I sighed. "I think I might call it an early night."

"But it's only eight."

"And? I've had a busy day."

"Suntanning?"

"...a tad. But I've also been running around Shreveport sorting out all the crap you left when you were brainless. Sorting prices out, that crack on the front window... so much."

"Oh-? Gonna blame me for losing my memory?"

"Yep." I grinned, leaning forwards and wrapped an arm around his neck, kissing him for a moment, letting him pick me up into his arms. I chanced a look down and went. "Eek. God you're a tall freak."

Let's hope he didn't drop me.

But he did drop me... onto our bed.

He pushed the door closed, then pretty much pushed me down onto the bed, raising a hand to my cheek where he started to kiss me hungrily, that familiar feeling of desire springing up between us, our lips heated.

We knew each others bodies better than we knew them ourselves I was quite sure, and I raised a hand to his black shirt, undoing the buttons one by one. He yanked my blouse off over my head, and I heard a little tear-

If we couldn't get each others clothes off fast enough, we just ripped them off.

Yeah, that was how I'd lost my favorite little one of a kind dress. Bastard impatient Eric.

He ran his hands up my bare sides now, and I could feel a kind of heat in my cheeks from where his hand moved to my thigh.

"I was going bed." I told him now as he tossed the rest of our clothes away, and he chuckled, kissing my neck, then moved down to my breasts.

Yep. My Eric was back alright.

It was a little awkward when our fangs came out, getting in the way of our kisses. I did love this man, and whether we lived for another year or thousand years more... I think I always would love him. Great looks, great in bed... what more did this Siren need (?)

So much for going sleep, I ended up under the covers with my husband, addicted to each other like heroin or some other drug.

Afterwards, it was strange. I had just gotten used to his other side. That much sweeter and vulnerable side. It wasn't that case anymore, and he was back to being the full red blooded alpha male in bed.

Maybe I missed his other side...

"What's wrong?" He asked me as I lay there, staring at the ceiling. I turned my head to him, then sighed. "I'm good. Just thinking."

"I can feel it."

_Ah crap..._

He turned over onto his side, then raised a hand, brushing the hair from my eyes and behind my ears. I pouted a little, then shook my head. "Nothing's wrong. Just... man... thinking."

"About what?"

"..."

"Memory loss me?" He suggested, and I rolled my eyes, nodding. "Yeah. I suppose so."

Eric was silent, then asked quietly. "You liked that version, didn't you?"

I really didn't want to say this... but I couldn't lie-

"Mmhmm. I did."

He sighed, then just leaned forwards and kissed me gently, raising a hand to my bare, smooth side. He took my hand now and moved it up to his chest once more, saying again-

"He's still in there. You do know that?"

I did know that, then he said quietly against my lips. "My little Pretty Girl."

He was right. That side to him was still in there... but now-? I just couldn't feel it.

I put a hand on his chest now and pushed him back onto his back, sitting on him in a way that made him groan quietly, and I smirked. "N'aww (!)"

He rolled his eyes, then sighed. "Were you ever going to tell-"

I just put a finger over his lips, then smirked again, leaning down and said before I touched his lips with my own. "Shut up. I'm sick of you thinking yourself as the alpha male."

"Bring it on then love." He told me, a smirk on his own face, probably remembering our activities when he didn't know who he was. I'd more or less had to show him the ropes.

As I started off ontop of him, he had to go. "Imagine if we could have children?"

"Huh. We'd have about a hundred by now."

"Make that a thousand." He smirked, raising his hands to my chest, but I raised my own and slapped them away, scoffing. "You can look, but you can't touch."

"I'm not window shopping. You're my wife and those, I repeat, are mine."

"Whatever. Go grow your own then." I smirked, leaning down and just kissed him once more.

**-WEIGHTOFTHEWORLD-**

When we emerged later on that night, there was a surprise waiting for us both...

One I'd forgotten about.

One that Eric knew...

One that Eric could remember.

Godric was sat in Erics chair, looking like he was waiting for us...

_Oh bloody hell..._

**And the next:) thanks for the reviews! Hope you like and drop me another one! x nic**


End file.
